Muérdago
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Es Navidad en Konoha. Ellas quieren un beso pero ellos son muy lentos para entenderlo ¿Qué harán nuestras queridas kunoichis? Pues lo que siempre hace una mujer que quiere un beso en navidad: Colgar un muérdago bajo la puerta. Actualizado: ¡Cap 14 arriba!
1. Capitulo 1: Muérdago

_**Muérdago:**_

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

Sinopsis: Ah llegado el mes mas festivo a Konoha. Oh sí, a llegado la Navidad. Quizás todos piensen que este mes es solo para dar y recibir, para la paz y el amor, para poner la estrella en el árbol y esperar las 12 de la noche. Sí, eso generalmente pasa en Navidad, pero no en **esta** navidad. Las jóvenes kunoichis están hartas de esperar que algo pasara entre ellas y los shinobis durante todo el vendito año, así que aprovecharán esta época especial para lograr aunque sea un mísero beso. ¿Y como lograrlo?. Pues colgando un muérdago bajo la puerta.

Como era de esperar es un **NaruHina**, **GaaMatsu**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **KibaIno** y **SasuSaku**

Este será mi regalo de Navidad del 2008 ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Dedicatoria: Este Pequeño Fan-Fic va dedicado a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, gracias de antemano. Y ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

**Capítulo 1:** Muérdago

Desde tiempos remotos, el muérdago ha sido considerado como una de las plantas más misteriosas, sagradas y mágicas del mundo, proveedora de juventud y poseedora de virtudes afrodisíacas. La tradición del beso asociada con el muérdago proviene probablemente del mito de origen escandinavo de Balder, el equivalente nórdico al dios Apolo.

Entonces cada vez que un hombre y una mujer se hallan bajo un muérdago, deben besarse y por cada beso dado o recibido se arrancará una ramita del mismo. Pero...¿los jóvenes ninjas estarán dispuestos a hacer tal cosa? ¿solo por el hecho de estar bajo una infeliz rama?

-Al fin, terminamos .-Exclamó TenTen, muy contenta

-No quiero volver a ver los colores verde y rojo por lo que queda de mi vida .-Dijo la embajadora de la Arena, suspirando

-Pues lamento decírtelo mujer problemática .-Se mofó el Nara-. Pero serán los dos colores que mas verás en este mes...

-Cierra la boca, vago .-Respondió Temari, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¡Vamos!! Que les pasa a todos ¡¡La navidad es genial!! ¡¡De veras!! .-Exclamó Naruto, sonriendo a más no poder

-Aunque nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto, tienes razón, la navidad es hermosa .-Dijo Sakura

-No cuando debes ayudar a decorar cada calle acá en Konoha y llegar a hacer lo mismo en Suna .-Razonó Temari

-¿Debes hacerlo tu sola? .-Preguntó Ino, la cual estaba terminando de poner un adorno floral en una ventaba

-No, Kankuro y Matsuri siempre me ayudan .-Dijo esta sonriendo

-¿Y Gaara no ayuda? .-Preguntó Naruto

-Bueno, es el Kazekage Naruto ¿qué esperabas? .-Dijo Sakura

Una misión muy simple, que mas que misión era diversión: Decorar todas las calles de Konoha para la Navidad. ¿Acaso Tsunade había bebido mas de lo normal? ¿Acaso la navidad ameritaba mandar a tantos Ninjas a _decorar_? Y es que enviar a : Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, TenTen, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha –recién reivindicado- Sasuke y Sabaku No Temari a adornar la ciudad...¡¡Era completamente exagerado!!

"_En realidad, creo que esta Navidad Matsuri no me ayudara tanto, después de todo es la prometida del Kazekage"_ Pensó Temari, riendo por lo bajo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? .-Pregunto Shikamaru

-Tú .-Respondió esta, causando que todos se rieran de la expresión molesta que el domador de sombras puso

-Bien y ¿ahora que hacemos? .-Pregunto TenTen, mientras sonreía

-¡¡Vamos a correr alrededor de la aldea!! .-Exclamó Lee

Todos decidieron ignorar aquel comentario

-Bien, yo mañana debo regresar a Suna, así que supongo que iré a mi hotel.. .-Empezó Temari

Nadie pudo notar que el Nara cambio su expresión, a una mas inexpresiva, sabia desde hacia algunos día que Temari no pasaría Navidad en Konoha y eso no le agradaba.

-E..espera Temari .-Dijo tímidamente una dulce oji perla-. ..estaba pensando que..qui quizás tu y el resto de las chicas quisieran ir un rato a mi casa y..

-¡¡Si!! .-Gritaron todas a la vez, con una sonrisa.

Y es que siempre que iban a la mansión Hyuuga se la pasan bastante bien

-Bien, nos vemos luego chicos .-Se despidió TenTen, con su encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¡TenTen!!.- Gritó Lee-. No olvides que hoy en la noche...

-Lo sé, lo sé Lee y no se me olvida .-Respondió la castaña, sonriéndole a su compañero

Todos les observaron con curiosidad ¿En la noche? Que harían esos dos en la noche

-¡¡Excelente!! .-Gritó Lee causando molestia en el genio Hyuuga y no exactamente por el hecho de que gritara tanto, a eso, ya se había acostumbrado. Desde algunas misiones el genio del clan mas poderoso de Konoha había empezado a sentir algo extraño, algo inusual, cada vez que observaba a la joven kunoichi. No se lo había comentado a nadie, pero sabia perfectamente que algo extraño sentía cada vez que observaba a TenTen.

TenTen sonrío una vez más

-Adiós chicos .-Dijo levantando la mano

-Nos vemos luego, Shika-vago .-Dijo la rubia-. Ah, supongo que este será el adiós..después de todo mañana parto a Suna...así que Feliz Navidad para todos .-Dijo Temari, dirigiéndose a los chicos

Todos le regresaron los buenos deseos, todos menos Shikamaru

La verdad Temari espera que el Nara se dignara a hacer algo ¿un beso en la mejilla?...nada...¿una sonrisa?...al parecer no..¿un apretón de manos?..demonios...¿¡Ni siquiera le deseaba Feliz Navidad!?, la joven de las cuatro peculiares coletas bufó, se giró molesta y se alejó tras TenTen caminando de forma orgullosa. Si el no hacia nada, ella tampoco.

-Bien, nosotras también nos vamos..camina frente de marquesina .-Apresuró Ino

-Ya cállate Ino, cerda .-Murmuró, para después alejarse, sin siquiera despedirse de los chicos

Ni siquiera de Sasuke, y sí el criminal de rango S había regresado a la aldea. El mismo pidió ser dejado a prueba, dejándolo todo el tiempo en su casa, rodeado por un escuadrón Anbu y siendo interrogado todo el tiempo por el detective Ibiki. Después de eso comenzó a ser custodiado por Kakashi-sensei. El Uchiha no causaba problemas, ahora que había consumado su venganza parecía que enserio no haría nada malo. Pasó mas de un año en esas, hasta que Tsunade consideró que podía salir por las calles y estar con sus amigos. Aun tenia prohibido tener misiones, pero poco a poco empezaba a tener la confianza de algunas personas. Pero aun así seguía siendo un arrogante orgulloso.

¿Y Sakura?, ella lo había intentado, estar con Sasuke después de que regresó. Pero como seguía siendo un estupido orgulloso no tardó ni un mes en prácticamente gritarle que no quería nada con ella. Y ella se hartó. Porque una cosa es estar enamorada y otra era mendigar amor. Y ella no era ninguna arrastrada, no señor. Así que por consejo de sus amigas, dejo de ir detrás de Sasuke, rogando por un poco de su atención. Lo peculiar vino después, y es que ¿quién se imaginaria que "el gran Sasuke Uchiha" empezaría q extrañar que la Haruno fuera tras de él?. Obviamente el azabache no lo aceptaba pero todos podían notarlo. Y hay no termina la cosa...

-¡Adiós Sakura! .-Gritó Sai

-¡Adiós Sai-Kun! .-Grito desde lejos Sakura, sonriéndole de forma demasiado amistosa

El azabache suspiró, molesto.¿Por que?, algo muy simple. Quizás el no lo notara, porque era muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Pero el estaba celoso de Sai, no de forma muy directa. Pero lo estaba

-Bien Neji-niisan .-Murmuró Hinata-. Nos veremos mas tarde..

-De acuerdo Hinata-sama, recuerde que en este momento Hanabi debe estar adornando la mansión así que debe esperar que usted le ayude .-Respondió Neji

-S..sí, ella me dijo que Konohamaru-kun se había ofrecido a ayudarle y...

-¡¡Konohamaru!! .-Gritó Naruto, emocionado

-Así es Naruto-Kun .-Dijo la Hyuuga, con las mejillas sonrojadas

El rubio sabia que su pequeño amigo se sentía atraído por la menor de los Hyuuga, igual que el por... Bueno últimamente lo habían envidado a muchas misiones junto con Hinata, ella era fuerte pero a la vez delicada, dulce pero decidida, tierna y dedicada. El admitía que se sentía bien con Hinata, demasiado bien. Incluso añoraba mas su compañía que la de Sakura. No sabia muy bien que pensar. Pero algo que si sabia era que Hyuuga Hinata era hermosa, y también debía admitir que el cuerpo de la joven era algo que así que perdiera la concentración en las misiones. Definitivamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo con ero-sennin

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata al verla sonrojada, le gustaba hacerla sonrojar

La aludida desvió la mirada, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Naruto, eso le gustaba, pero a la vez hacia que se sintiera mas nervios junto a él.

-B..bien nos veremos luego .-Susurró Hinata, alejándose tras las chicas, nerviosa y sonrojada

Naruto sonrío aun mas, si era posible. Definitivamente Hinata era hermosa.

Todas caminaban en silencio, poco usual en ellas. Siempre que estaban juntas Sakura, Ino, Temari y TenTen podrías apostar que no pararían de hablar de uno u otra cosa. Siempre era así. Siempre había sido así. Excepto ahora. Cada una de las kunoichis estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero en algo coincidían: porque todas estaban pensado en un condenado shinobi, aquel que nunca salía de sus pensamientos, ni en sueños.

Entraron en silencio a la mansión Hyuuga, y escucharon algo que las sorprendió...eran ¿gritos?

-¡Vaka!, ¿acaso eres retrasado? ¡¡Así no se arma!! .-Gritaba lo que parecía ser una chica, por el tono agudo de su voz

-¡¡Yo no soy ningún retrasado!! ¡¡Y te digo que así se se arma!!.-Respondió en gritos iguales lo que se oía como un chico

-¡¡Yo soy la que vive aquí, idiota!!

-¿¡Y eso que!?

-¡¡Que yo he visto toda la vida como se arma, y no es asi!!

-¡¡Pues debe ser que lo han hecho mal toda la vida!!

-¡¡Claro que no!!

-¡¡Que si!!

-¡¡Idiota!!

-¡¡Terca!!

-¡¡Retrasado!!

-¡¡Obstinada!!

-¡¡Pedazo de...!!

-¡Hanabi-neechan! .-Exclamó Hinata, al llegar a la estancia y ver como su hermana menor y Konohamaru se gritaban desesperadamente-. ¿Qué..que pasa?

-Este imbesil no sabe armar un árbol de Navidad .-Se defendió la menor de los Hyuuga

-¡Oye!.-Exclamó Konohamaru-. Lo siento Hinata-chan pero es que tu hermana es muy terca, le estoy tratando de decir desde hace mas de una hora que así si se arma el árbol...

-¡Que no!.-Grito Hanabi

Todas las kunoichis empezaron a reír, esos dos jamás paraban de discutir. Exactamente igual que Shikamaru y Temari, pero de forma mas agresiva.

-B..bueno Hanabi-neechan, la verdad.. Konohamaru-kun tiene razón .-Dijo Hinata

El nieto del Tercero alzó la frente con orgullo, mientras Hanabi lo fulminaba con la mirada. No le gustaba equivocarse, y menos frente a Konohamaru

-Bien.-Dijo Hanabi, mirando a otra parte-. Pero eso no te quita lo idiota, Konohamaru..

-¿¡Nani!?.-Grito exaltado

-Sera mejor irnos.-Susurró Hinata, sabiendo que cuando esos dos empezaban a discutir no había nada que los detuviera y las cosas se podían poner bastante feas y seria mejor no estar allí cuando eso pasara. Hanabi había roto la mitad de las delicadas reliquias de la familia Hyuuga contra la cabeza de Konohamaru y Hinata no quería que la puntería de su hermana fallase y terminara noqueando a alguna de sus amigas.

Todas asintieron, sin dejar de reír, hasta llegar al cuarto de Hinata

-Esos dos, son iguales que tu y Shikamaru.-Comentó una divertida Ino

-Agh, no me hables de ese imbesil.-Dijo Temari, sentándose sobre la cama de Hinata-.Y es que..¿que carajos le pasa? Sabe que me voy y no es capaz ni de desearme feliz navidad...

-Seria mejor que dijeras: ¿qué carajos le pasa a todos los hombres?.-Opinó TenTen

-¿A que te refieres?.-Pregunto Sakura

-Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo he esperado alguna muestra de afecto durante todo el año ¿y que es lo máximo que he recibido del "genio" Hyuuga?.-Se auto preguntó la castaña de los chongitos-. Un: bien hecho TenTen junto con unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Finalizó indignada-. No quiero ofender Hinata pero tu primo es un completo idiota

Hinata asintió levemente. Ella quería muchísimo a su primo, pero no podía negar que TenTen llevaba años mandándole indirectas bastante directas sobre lo que sentía y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta

-¡Bueno!, no puedes quejarte TenTen, lo máximo que yo he recibido del imbesil de Kiba es un: Waw Ino has mejorado.-Dijo la rubia, imitando la voz de Kiba y causando unas cuantas risas

-No pueden quejarse, ellos al menos les hablan, Sasuke esta aun mas distante.-Dijo una deprimida Sakura

-Pero esta celoso.-Intervino Temari

-¿Nani?.-Pregunto Sakura

-Vamos frente de marquesina, todos en la aldea saben que a Sasuke tiene una vez mas sed de venganza, pero ahora contra Sai.-Se mofó Ino

-Ino-chan tiene razón .-Dijo suavemente Hinata-. Creo que a Sasuke-kun no le gustara cuando llamas a Sai con el "kun" y no a el...

-¡Exacto!.-Terminó Temari

-Bueno pero tu no te puedes quejar, que junto con Hinata son las que mas han avanzado.-Acusó TenTen

-¿Avanzado?.-Repitió la rubia con vago de pacotilla lo máximo que me dice es: que problemática eres mujer.-Refunfuñó Temari-. La única que ha tenido suerte es Hinata..

Todas sonrieron y observaron a la Hyuuga con picardía, causando que el delicado rostro de esta se cubriera de escarlata

-B bueno admito que paso mas tiempo con Naruto-kun, pero nada mas.-Dijo esta, en voz baja

Todas suspiraron a la vez

Haber esperado todo el año una muestra de afecto y no obtener nada era bastante desalentador, y estar en Navidad no cambiaria nada ¿O si?

-¿Y..como va Matsuri?.-Preguntó de repente la Haruno

Temari sonrío

-Buen todos saben que ya están comprometidos, así que se podría decir que ella es la única que va bien.-Dijo la rubia

El Kage de Suna había cambiado. No radicalmente, pero si había cambiado mucho. Aun era serio y no muy expresivo, pero ahora compartía mas con ella y con Kankuro, incluso podías verlo sonreír dos o tres veces al día. Incluso actualmente estaba comprometido con su ex alumna, Matsuri. El había desarrollado sentimientos muy diferentes hacia la castaña, los expresaba a su manera pero eso le gustaba la kunoichi de Suna.

Todo se sumió de nuevo en el silencio. Definitivamente habían esperado durante todo el año y no habían recibido absolutamente nada.

-Bajemos a comer algo.-Propuso TenTen, de repente

-Con tal de que Konohamaru-kun y Hanabi-neechan hallan dejado de discutir.-Dijo Hinata, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Solo habían bajado un par de escalones y los gritos se hicieron presentes

-¡Te digo que se ve horrible!

-¡Y yo te digo que no!

-¿¡Acaso podrías ser mas insoportable!?

-¡Mira quien lo dice!...¡Bruja!

Todas contuvieron la respiración, esperando que Hanabi le respondiera al chico con una sarta impresionante de palabrotas o escuchar el ruido de una valiosa porcelana estrellándose contra la cabeza del joven Ninja...pero nada se escuchó.

-Quizás le enterró un bastón de navidad.-Murmuró Temari

Todas bajaron corriendo, pero jamás se imaginaron lo que encontraron a continuación

Konohamaru y Hanabi se estaban besando. El joven Ninja tenia las manos en la cintura de la chica y tenia los ojos cerrados. Mientras que la menor de los Hyuuga estaba totalmente paralizada. Lentamente la pequeña kunoichi se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Konohamaru. Ambos se encontraban bajo la puerta corrediza que daba a un jardín interior y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la intromisión de las jóvenes.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Y simplemente: sonrieron.

-¿Qué demonios...?.-Pregunto Ino, causando que ambos se giraran y las vieran.

Hanabi se sonroja fuertemente y Konohamaru..bueno Konohamaru solo sonrío

-Hanabi-neechan, ¿desde cuando tu y Konohamaru-kun...?.-Pregunto tiernamente Hinata

-¡No!, no es lo que piensas oneesan .-Interrumpió esta-. Es solo..que..bueno...

-Estábamos debajo de un muérdago.-Finalizó el chico, sonriendo

-¿Muérdago?.-Repitieron todas

-Así es.-Dijo este-. Siempre que un chico y una chica están bajo un muérdago, deben besarse...o al menos eso me decía siempre el viejo en Navidad.-Explico Konohamaru, mientras señalaba una pequeña ramita color verde, que estaba colgada en la puerta corrediza y las kunoichis aun no habían notado.

-Vamos oneesan, tu misma me hablaste una vez de eso.-Dijo Hanabi sonriendo, aunque aun parecía avergonzada

-Es verdad, pero no lo recordaba: cuando una pareja está bajo un muérdago deben besarse, pero si no lo hacen la chica se quedará soltera un año mas... .-Recordó la Hyuuga

Konohamaru sonrío

-Vez, gracias a mi ya no te quedarás soltera otro año.-Razonó con arrogancia

-Cierra la boca.-Gruñó ás eres el peor chico al que he besado...

-¿Cómo que el peor? ¿¡A cuantos más has besado!?

Todas siguieron caminando hasta la cocina, pero ninguna había notado que TenTen traía una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre llevaba

-¡¡Lo tengo!!.-Grito la castaña, una vez todas estuvieron dentro de la enorme cocina de los Hyuuga

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Ino

-Aremos que los chicos nos besen..¡¡Poniéndonos debajo de un muérdago!!.-Exclamó TenTen

-Parece buena idea.-Dijo Temari

-No estaría mal.-Razonó Sakura

-N..no lo se chicas, no seria mejor que ellos..¿nos dieran un beso por voluntad propia?.-Cuestiono Hinata

Todas lo pensaron un momento. Definitivamente ninguna quería un beso obligado.

-¡Pero Hinata!, solo les daremos un empujoncito.-Dijo Ino

-Aunque lo que Neji necesita es una patada en el trasero, estoy de acuerdo con Ino.-Opino TenTen

-Yo debo irme a Suna, pero si le mando una carta a Gaara diciendo que me lastime... .-Dijo Temari

-Vamos Hinata, ¿no te parecería lindo que Naruto te besara bajo un muérdago?.-Pregunto Sakura, sonriendo con picardía

-B..bueno.-Hinata sonrío tímidamente-. Creo que tienen razón...

-¡¡Eso!!.-Gritaron todas a la vez-.¡¡ Vamos a conseguir muérdagos!!

*

¡¡Hola!! Pues bien este es mi 3 Fan-Fic, espero que no lo desprecien xD. Se admiten de todo: Aplausos, besos, cuchillasos, tomatasos, ¿insultos?: bueno si creen que lo meresco pero no metan a mi madre en esto xD. Si gusta la historia la continuaré cada dos o tres días. Espero sus review's.

¡¡Sayo!!


	2. Capitulo 2: La versión de los chicos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 2:** La versión de los chicos

-¡Todos ustedes son una manada de idiotas!.-Gritó Naruto, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado

Los demás chicos solo gruñeron, pero el tenia razón..no eran mas que una bola de incompetentes

-Cálmate Naruto, no es para tanto... .-Empezó Shikamaru

-Si, claro...Lo dice el estupido que ignoro a Temari.-Contesto este

Todos asintieron

-El tiene razón, ¿cómo se te ocurre ignorarla? ¿acaso no sabes que lo ultimo que quiere una mujer es ser ignorada?.-Dijo Kiba, en tono incrédulo

-Mira Shikamaru.-Empezó Lee-. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Temari es una de las kunoichis mas hermosas...y si no te das prisa pues...

-¡Te la van a ganar! ¡Y te vas a quedar, solo, anciano y además vas a morir virgen!.-Finalizó Naruto

Shikamaru suspiro. Ellos tenían toda la razón, si hacia enfadar a la Sabaku No una vez mas estaba seguro que lo mandaría al demonio

-Bien, ahora pasemos a ti Neji.-Dijo Naruto, señalando al shinobi

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, no se suponía que eras un "genio".-Dijo este, haciendo comas con los dedos

-Lo soy.-Respondió el Hyuuga con arrogancia

-¿Enserio? Entonces supongo que al menos ya has besado a TenTen ¿o no?.-Pregunto de forma indiscreta el Ninja hiperactivo

Neji desvió la mirada

-Eso no les incumbe.-Murmuró, molesto

-No la ha besado.-Dijo Sasuke

-¿Y tu que puedes decir?.-Dijo Neji-. Ya ninguna kunoichi se interesa en ti...

-Y tu no te interesas en ninguna.-Dijo Lee

-A mi se me hace que Sasuke se nos cambio de equipo.-Le susurró Naruto a Kiba

-¡Que yo no soy de esos!.-Exclamo el Uchiha

-Bien como sea, el caso es que Sakura-chan, mejor conocida como la única que aun se interesaba en ti, ahora parece mas interesada en Sai.-Dijo Naruto

Sasuke bufó, mirando a otra parte

-Bueno, al menos no soy al único que me están ganando la novia.. .-Susurró el azabache, observando de forma nada discreta a Neji

-¿Qué tratas de decir?.-Cuestiono el Hyuuga, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Por favor, _"¡TenTen! No olvides que hoy en la noche.."_.-Dijo Sasuke, imitando a Lee-. Es obvio para todos lo que pasara esta noche

Neji observo a Lee, el cual no se había dado cuenta que hablaban de el

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó este, al ver como lo observaba el Hyuuga

-¿Por qué te encontraras con TenTen esta noche?.-Pregunto, rechinando los dientes

-Porque..este..yo...¿No escuchan eso?.-Exclamó de pronto

Todos miraron en diferentes direcciones, no han oído nada

-¿Qué cosa Lee?.-Pregunto Naruto

-¡Es el llamado de la juventud!.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar

-¡Regresa aquí, cabron!.-Grito Neji, dispuesto a ir tras el

-Cálmate Neji.-Dijo Shikamaru, aburrido

-Como sea, ahora sigamos con Kiba...

-Oye Naruto, yo no he hecho nada para hacer enfadar a Ino o algo por el estilo

-Exacto, "yo no he hecho nada".-Imitió Sasuke-. Nada de nada, lo máximo que haces es ponerla a pasear a Akamaru...

Naruto asintió, cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno y tu no puedes decir nada Naruto.-Dijo Neji

-¿Y porque no?.-Pregunto indignado

-De aquí, eres el mas cabeza hueca.-Dijo Kiba

-¿Hace cuanto que Hinata esta tras de ti? Y lo único que haces es pasearte por ahí gritando _"Soy un ninja ttebayo", "seré Hokage ttebayo"_.-Dijo Sasuke-. Y no eres capas ni de invitarla a comer...

Naruto miro a otra parte, ellos tenían razón. Pero el problema es que algunas veces no sabia como reaccionar frente a Hinata, lo ponía de los nervios y terminaba diciendo mas babosadas que de costumbre

Era oficial, todos allí era unos idiotas...Habían intentado todo el año acercarse a las kunoichis pero simplemente...No podían.

Todos maldijeron por lo bajo, iba a llegar otro año y ellos no serian capaces ni de besar a su chica respectiva.

En ese momento Gai sensei entraba al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, donde se encontraban nuestros héroes sin capacidad alguna para conquistar chicas

-¡Hola jóvenes pupilos!!.-Grito el monstruo verde de Konoha-. ¿Por qué tan deprimidos?

Todos lo miraron atentamente ¿Seria buena idea contarles sus problemas a el?...Despues de todo el salía con Anko, algo debería saber

-Pues vera... .-Cuando pensaban contarle que sucedía, pudieron ver como Kakashi y Asuma entraban tras el

-Que pasa chicos, ¿por qué esas caras?.-Pregunto Kakashi

-Pues verán...

Dos figuras femeninas entraron al local, interrumpiendo de nuevo el inicio del relato

-Hola Anko, Kurenai.-Saludo Kakashi, sonriéndoles

-¿Cuánta mas gente puede caber en este pequeñísimo local?.-Pregunto Neji a Sasuke en voz baja, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Hola Kakashi, hola chicos.-Saludo Kurenai, dulcemente

-Kakashi, mocosos.-Saludo Anko, para después ambas sentarse algo alejadas de ellos

Todos se quedaron callados. Obviamente esas dos estaban enojadas con Gai y Asuma, pues los habían ignorado olímpicamente

-¿Aun no pasan los tres días, no?.-Pregunto Kakashi

Ambos ninjas negaron , algo deprimidos

-¿De que hablan?.-Pregunto Shikamaru, bostezando

-Pues verán chicos.-empezó Kakashi-. ¿Alguno de ustedes..sabe que es un muérdago?

Todos menos Neji negaron con la cabeza

-Pues verán.-Dijo Gai-. Cuando es Navidad, las mujeres cuelgan unas ramitas verdes en las puertas, esas ramitas se llaman muérdagos. Es una clase de prueba para nosotros los hombres, ellas se paran debajo de la rama esta que les cuento, con una sonrisa encantadora, pestañeando repetidamente..como esperando algo ¿entienden?

Todos asintieron

-Pues bien, la prueba consiste en esto: si la besas estando bajo el muérdago ellas quedaran un año solteras, pero si no la besas pasaras la primera parte de la prueba. La segunda consiste en que ellas fingen estar enfadas tres días, en los cuales debes intentar arreglar las cosas. Si logras que ya no estén enfadadas abras pasado su prueba y te recompensaran de alguna forma ¿comprenden?

Todos asintieron, no conocían tal tradición

-Esperen un momento.-Intervino Neji-. Eso no se parece en nada a lo que nos contaba la madre de Hinata-sama sobre los muérdagos...

-Cállate Neji.-Dijo Kiba

-Si, después de todo ¿Quien tiene novia?.-Pregunto Sasuke

-Gai-sensei

-¿Quién ya se ha besado con alguna chica?

-Gai-sensei

-Exacto, con eso es suficiente.-Dijo Naruto-. Así que cállate que esto nos puede servir mucho

Neji se cruzó de brazos, quizas Gai-sensei tenia razón y la madre de Hinata había estado algo confundida cuando les explico a el y a su prima lo que era un muérdago

-Como iba diciendo, durante estos tres días ellas "fingirán" estar enfadadas, así que tenemos que intentar ponerlas felices, pero deben tener mucho cuidado ya que habrán mas de esos dichosos muérdagos por todas partes y deben evitar a toda costa besarlas bajo estos ¿de acuerdo chicos?.-Finalizo Gai

Todos volvieron asentir

-Bien, ya nos vamos, debemos comprarle algo a las chicas.-Dijo Asuma-. Adiós chicos

Los tres sensei salieron del lugar, mientras Kurenai y Anko fulminaban con la mirada a Gai y Asuma

-¡¡Lo tengo!!.-Grito Naruto-. Debemos pararnos debajo de un muérgano..

-Muérdago.-Corrigió Neji

-Bueno eso, debemos pararnos debajo de un muérgano con nuestras chicas, no besarlas y pasar la prueba de los tres días...

-Que buena idea Naruto.-Rugió Kiba

-Es problemático...pero no es mala idea.-Opino Shikamaru

-Tendremos que intentarlo.-Dijo Sasuke

-No lo se chicos, estoy casi seguro que así no es la historia del muérdago.-Insistió Neji

-¿Entonces como mas puede ser?.-Inquirió Naruto-. De seguro la madre de Hinata-chan estaba equivocada o algo...solo debemos hacer lo que Gai-sensei nos dijo

Todos asintieron.

¿Qué idiota puede creer algo así? Pues al parecer nuestros queridísimos shinobis

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Listo chicas.-Dijo Temari, entrando a la habitación de Sakura, donde había un sin fin de ramitas de muérdagos

-¿Enviaste la carta a Suna?.-Pregunto Hinata

-Sí, ahí le digo a Gaara que me lastimé un tobillo y no puedo regresar, que quiero pasar con el y con Kankuro la navidad así que les pido que vengan a pasarla aquí

-¿Y que pasara los días que el este ausente?.-Pregunto Sakura

-No es nada, Baki se encargará.-Dijo Temari, restándole importancia

-¿Y Matsuri?.-Pregunto TenTen

-¿Bromeas? Matsuri es de la familia.-Dijo Temari-. Siempre esta con nosotros, no era necesidad aclararlo en la carta y aun así.. .-La kunoichi sonrío-. Gaara no la dejaría sola..

-Bien, ya tenemos los muérdagos, ahora a ponerlos por toda la ciudad.-Dijo Ino

-¿Y si ellos no nos besan?.-Pregunto Sakura

TenTen lanzó un kunai que dio justo en la entrepierna de un osito de felpa que estaba sobre la cama de Sakura

"_Pobre Neji"_ Pensaron todas a la vez

*

¡¡Konnishi wa!! ¿Gustó el capi? Espero que sí. Se lo que todas esta pensando: "Maito Gai es un idiota". Y sí, quizas lo sea pero los shinobis lo son aun mas por creer semejante babosada. Oh si...TenTen va a capar a Neji xD. Me encantan sus review's, me animan a continuar. Respondiendo a una preguntilla que me dejaron por allí: **Sí, Sabaku No Gaara aparecerá en la historia** junto con Kankuro y Matsuri..solo tengan calma xD. De nuevo se aceptan: aplausos, bofetones (no muy fuertes), cuchillasos, besos, flores o lo que lo olvidaba, gracias por no meterse con mi madre xD, al parecer nadie quiere insultarme ^^.

¡¡Besos!!


	3. Capitulo 3: Y cuando todo nos sale mal

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 3:** Y cuando todo nos sale mal...

Todo estaba minuciosamente planeado. Incluso podría decirse que era un plan macabro. Pero..¿a quien le importaba?. Se merecían aquello, claro que se lo merecían. Ellas se habían ilusionado y prácticamente habían volado con lo que ellos decían a lo largo de aquel año..¿y que habían hecho ellos?...Habían tomado sus dulces ilusiones y ¡¡las habían enviado a la mierda!!

Ahora ellas tendrían su recompensa. Un beso. Un misero beso. En realidad era poco pedir con respecto a lo que ellas tenían que aguantar todo el vendito año: _"Ino ¿puedes sacar a Akamaru a pasear?" __"Temari ¿puedes abanicarme un rato mientras duermo?"_ _"Hinata ¿me prepararías un poco de ramen?" "TenTen ¿entrenas conmigo para poder mejorar mis técnicas?...¡No importa que sea tu cumpleaños, ven y entrena conmigo!"..."Sakura realmente eres una molestia"_...¡¡Todos eran unos mimados hijos de su....!! además del hecho de ser unos descarados, ellas ni siquiera eran sus novias pero si las trataban como sus sirvientas. Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar y todos se iban a besar...¿O no?

En cada calle, esquina, puerta, refrigerador, etc ,etc de Konoha había colocado con extraño cariño un hermoso muérdago. No podías ni dar cinco pasos y ya tenias uno enfrente, uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro.

-¡Bien!.-Grito la reina de las armas, con una insuperable sonrisa-. Hemos puesto muérdagos por toda la ciudad...

-Ahora solo tenemos que encontrarnos con los chicos.-Dijo Ino, sonriendo

-Perfecto chicas, ya lo saben, encuentren a su shinobi y póngalo bajo un muérdago.-Dijo Temari, con una enorme sonrisa

-Y si no las besan... .-TenTen sonrío con algo de malicia-. ...Pues sufrirán el mismo destino que el oso de Sakura...

-¡No es justo!.-Dijo la Haruno-. ¿Por qué tenias que castrar a mi osito?

-Porque era el o Sasuke y si no me equivoco tu quieres tener hijos con el apellido Uchiha ¿no? .-Respondió Ino

-Es..espero poder encontrar a Naruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata

-Lo aras Hinata, lo harás.-Dijo Temari, antes de que todas se dispersaran.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hyuuga Neji caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Bien lo había pensado toda la noche y había llegado a la concusión de que sí sentía algo especial por su compañera. Solo tenia que ponerse bajo un muérdago, negarle un beso y....

-¡¡Buen día, Neji!!.-Saludó una voz

El aludido levantó la mirada

-TenTen.-Respondió simplemente

-¿Cómo estas hoy?.-Preguntó la castaña, con una encantadora sonrisa

"_Actúa de forma demasiado gentil"_ Pensó Neji, algo se traía entre manos TenTen.

-Bien.-Respondió simplemente

-Eso esta perfecto.-Dijo la joven maestra en armas, con voz cantarina

-Hmmp .-Fue lo único que vino de la boca del Hyuuga

-Y dime..¿quieres dar..un paseo?.-Pregunto TenTen visiblemente avergonzada

Este pensaba responderle que no, ya que debía entrenar pero entonces lo recordó: El Muérdago

-Hmmp .-Repitió, esperando que ella interpretara que era una aceptación de su inesperada invitación

-Disculpa..¿que?.-Pregunto la castaña

-Hmmp .-Dijo una vez mas

TenTen lo fulmino con la mirada _"¿Hmmp?...¿acaso es un retrasado mental y no puede formar una palabra completa?"_ Pensó empezando a enfurecerse

-Neji, te pregunte algo...respóndeme.-Dijo la kunoichi, con la voz menos cantarina que hace unos segundos

-Ajá.-Respondió el poseedor del Byakugan en un susurro imperceptible

-¿qué?

-Ajá.-Repitió, sin subir el tono de voz

-Quisieras hablarme mas alto, no te entiendo

-¿¡Acaso estas sorda!?.-Dijo en un tono gélido y furioso

TenTen lo fulminó con la mirada, ese imbesil...ella solo trataba de invitarlo a pasear y el ¿le gritaba?

-Quizás si lo estoy...y como lo estoy tengo que hablar en tono de voz muy fuerte.-Dijo TenTen, dejando de sonreír

-¿Tono de voz...fuerte?.-Repitió este sin entender

-Si, algo como esto:... .-Dijo sonriendo de forma gentil, para después poner aquel brillo asesino en sus ojos, aquel que siempre ponía cuando lanzaba su arsenal de armas contra un contrincante-. .._ejem..ejem.._ .-Se aclaró dulcemente la garganta, sin quitar aquel brillo mortal-. **¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, NEJI HYUUGA!!**

Aquel grito resonó por toda la aldea

El castaño veía atónito como después de aquello, TenTen se alejaba de el con pasos largos y elegantes

"_Idiota"_ Se dijo a si mismo, ¿cómo podría pone en marcha el plan del muérdago después de aquello?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles bien adornadas de Konoha

"_**¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, NEJI HYUUGA!"**_

La kunoichi de la arena se giró, sorprendida. No sabia a ciencia cierta de donde provenía aquel grito pero reconocía a la perfección esa voz furiosa.

-TenTen.-Murmuró la rubia, en voz baja

Continuo con su paseo matutino, algo aburrida. Se suponía que debía estar buscando a Shikamaru pero ¿Dónde carajos iba a encontrar a ese cabeza de piña?. Sabiendo como era podría estar en cualquier sitio donde pudiera ver las nubes o dormir

-Claro y eso solo me deja como opciones...¡¡Toda la mandita aldea!!.-Gritó para si misma, sin dejar de avanzar. Pero lo cierto era, ¿qué pasaría cuando lo encontrara?. El no querría caminar con ella o entrenar. No querría hacer absolutamente nada con ella porque el..el solo quería dormir.

Suspiró

¿Por qué debía enamorarse del shinobi mas perezoso del mundo?

Hubiera sido mejor enamorarse de cualquier otro...

Y es que pareciera que se empeñaba para hacerla molestar, no esperen, incluso eso era demasiado problemático para el...y aun así la hacia enfadar una y otra y otra vez...

**Flash Back**

-¿Fiesta de que?.-Pregunto una confundida Temari

-No me preguntes a mi, mujer problemática.-Dijo Shikamaru-. La Hokage solo me dijo que te invitara...

-Oh, y..¿cuando es?.-Quiso saber la rubia

-Como en... .-Miró su reloj-. Diez minutos

-¿¡Nani!? ¿¡Y la Hokage solo me lo manda a decir ahora!?

-En realidad, me lo dijo hace una semana pero..lo olvide.-Confesó el Nara, sin resentimiento o vergüenza alguna

Temari lo fulminó con la mirada..."Estupido shinobi, vago de mierda..." Pensaba ofuscada

-Como sea, es ¿en traje formal?

-¿Eh? Si si como sea.-Dijo el Nara, alejándose de la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaba la Sabaku No. Allí la había encontrado justo antes de que esta ingresara

Temari suspiró. Ahora tendría que buscar entre sus cosas para ver si tenia algún jodido vestido...

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiró. Había desarmado toda su maleta esa noche, la cual ya tenia lista, y no había encontrado ningún vestido. Finalmente recurrió a sus amigas. Pero solo existía un pequeñísimo problema, bueno en realidad, eran dos _"nada pequeños"_ problemas. Las dimisiones de su cuerpo eran muy distintos a los de sus amigas. No estaba diciendo que ellas fueran tablas de planchar ni nada por estilo, solo que ella era dos años mayor...y..bueno...ella tenia un cuerpo ¿cómo decirlo? Pues...¡¡al diablo!!, todas las curvas de su cuerpo eran mucho mas pronunciadas que sus amigas y por lo que los vestidos de ellas no le quedaban...y como no con su exorbitante cuerpo.

Suspiro una vez más

**Flash Back**

Llegó al lugar indicado de la fiesta y sí con un vestido. ¿De donde lo había sacado?. Esa era una buen pregunta. El único vestido que le había quedado bien era uno de la joven y tímida Hyuuga, la cual tenia una figura bastante parecida a la de ella, pero había otro problemita. El vestido era demasiado ¿cómo llamarlo?...casto, para su gusto. Si bien no era la tunica de una monja tampoco era un vestidito play boy y sinceramente a Sabaku No Temari le gustaban los vestidos mas ¿sugerentes?.

Sobre todo si el joven Nara estaría presente para verla portando su creación

Y sí era su creación , ya que en un instante de inspiración había tomado un kunai y había mejorado a grados memorables aquel vestido. Un taje en la pierna derecha, un escote en "V", la espalda descubierta...

Perfecto

Llegó al lugar indicado..pero..¿¡Que carajos...?!

-Temari.-Dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Sakura-.¿Porque te viniste con un traje formal?

"_¡¡Ahhhh!! Asqueroso idiota, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que era con traje formal..si era mentira?, Agradece a Kami-sama, Nara Shikamaru, porque si no estuviera segura de que si ajito mi abanico mandaría toda esta dichosa fiesta a la mierda ya te estaría torturando..."_

Y es que ella, era la única persona presente, que lucia un vestido.

Todos estaban en sus tan típicos, comunes y corrientes trajes de siempre. Los que usaban para entrenar, ir a misiones, etc, etc

Ahora entendía porque sus amigas la habían mirado extrañadas cuando pedía tan desesperadamente un vestido

**Fin Flash Back**

Y siempre hacia cosas por el estilo con excusas como "Lo siento" o "Lo olvide" o incluso "Mendokusai, no seas problemática mujer"

-Claro y es que solo a mi se me ocurre fijarme en él.-Se repetía Temari

La rubia de las simpáticas cuatro coletas seguía avanzando por la ciudad, ¿Dónde se había metido Shikamaru?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, NEJI HYUUGA!"**_

-Eso sonó feo.-Dijo Sasuke, deteniéndose en seco

-Pero que esperabas...Neji ya debió arruinar todo el plan del muérgano.-Respondió Naruto

-Muérdago.-Corrigió Sasuke

-Por eso, muérgano.-Dijo Naruto-. Ahora ¿dónde crees que este Hinata?

-¿Me ves cara de punto de información, baka?.-Dijo el azabache-. Obviamente no lo se...

-Iré a buscarla a la mansión Hyuuga.-Se despidió el rubio-. Nos vemos Sasuke-teme y recuerda, ser emo no tiene nada de malo, solo aléjate de los punketos y no habrá problemas...

-¡¡Serás...!! .-Alcanzó a gritar antes que el contenedor del Kyubi desapareciera en una nube de humo

Entonces vio como una cabellera rosada desaparecía tras una esquina

-¡¡Sakura!!.-Exclamó caminando con rapidez

Rápidamente corrió hasta la esquina y vio como de nuevo la peli rosa se perdía entre la gente

"_No te escaparás"_ Pensó el Uchiha, empezando a perseguirla

En un momento la chica aceleró, ahora huyendo de el

"_¿Así que quieres jugar neh?"_ Se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo con picardía

Empezó a perseguir a la kunoichi hasta que le acorraló en un callejón sin salida donde sabrá Kami porque había un ahora tan famoso: muérdago

"_Que oportuno"_ Pensó el poseedor del sharingan, sonriendo

-Ahora si Sakura.-Dijo este con arrogancia por haberla alcanzado-. A lo nuestr....¡¿Nani?!

Al voltear a la que creía ser Sakura se percató de algo. Si era un chica pero mucho mas pequeña que su amiga, esta miraba a Sasuke entre atemorizada y asustada..no esperen eso es lo mismo..le miraba entre atemorizada y shockeada

-¿Qué...que quieres..hacerme?.-Pregunto la niña, con la voz quebrada

-Yo..no..escucha..pequeña

La niña tomo aire, inflando sus mejillas. Sasuke le miraba, sin entender que aria..cuando:

-¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡ME VIOLAN!!

-¡¿QUÉ!?.-Gritó el Uchiha, exaltado

-¡¡AYUDA AYUDA UCHIHA-SAN ME QUIERE VIOLAR!!

La gente que pasaba, empezaba a mirar hacia el callejón

-No..no es nada.-Decía este, agitando las manos-. Ustedes saben..jejeje.-Rió de forma falsa-. Los niños de hoy....-Termino acariciándole la cabeza la pequeña

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! ¡Me violan!

Un grupo de mujeres enardecidas se acercó

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡Violador!

-¡Pedófilo!

-¡Monstruo!

Gritaban todas, agitando aquellos bolillos que se usan para amasar pan, todas tan temibles como tu suegra y todas tan feas como Doña Florinda.

-Etto....yoo...¿Feliz Navidad?.-Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Sasuke, antes de ser cruelmente masacrado por un montón de mujeres enfadadas y peligrosas

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**¡¡AYUDA AYUDA UCHIHA-SAN ME QUIERE VIOLAR!!"**_

Sakura e Ino dejaron de parlotear.

Ino observó a Sakura y esta negó con la cabeza

-¿De que clase de pervertido me he enamorado?.-Se auto cuestiono

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol de techo en techo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la enorme y ostentosa Mansión Hyuuga, pero entonces nuestro querido héroe se dio cuenta de algo:

"_Antes de negarle el beso a Hinata bajo el muérgano tengo que saber que cosas le gustan..para así poder pasar la prueba de los tres días"_ Pensó con astucia _"Eso es..ajajá pero que listo soy_"

Entonces sacó un pasamontañas negro que tenia en el bolsillo. Siempre lo llevaba por si...hacia falta y nadie se explicaba como podía caber en su bolsillo.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la ventana del cuarto de Hinata, había rebasado con gran astucia y habilidad a todos los guardias y no había sido visto por nadie.

"_¡Ja! __**Naruto**__1__, __**Byakugan**__0__"_ Pensó justo antes de ponerse el pasamontañas y entrar a la habitación

Una vez dentro quedó pasmado. Toda la habitación producía armonía y paz, como la misma Hinata.

"_Baya, todo es tan hermosamente delicado"_ Se dijo Naruto para después sacudir la cabeza y pensar _"¡¡Que frase mas marica!!"_

Observó la habitación y pudo notar rápidamente que allí no estaba Hinata. Entonces una dulce melodía llegó a sus oídos. Era a voz de Hinata. Salió de la habitación de la Hyuuga y pudo descubrir de donde proveía tal hermosa melodía, a solo dos puertas había un baño y al parecer Hinata se estaba bañando y al hacerlo estaba cantando.

Naruto sonrío, _"Bien mientras se termina de bañar yo regresare a la habitación para averiguar que cosas le gustan"_

Iba a regresar pero se giro de forma demasiado brusca y estuvo a punto de tumbar un pesado jarrón de la dinastía ming, el cual tenia pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas y estaba bordeado con pinceladas de oro, en otras palabras, si lo dejaba caer le patearían toda la retaguardia

*

La dulce Hyuuga terminó su melodía, enrollándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Ahora solo debía vestirse y buscar a Naruto. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces lo vio...¡Un ladrón intentaba robarse el antiguo jarrón de su padre!...¡No, no señor!...ella no lo iba a permitir. Se amarró con fuerza la toalla y...

*

Naruto trataba de poner en su lugar el carísimo jarrón cuando escuchó una respiración tras de el...

-¡Ahhhhhh!.-Gritó Naruto

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! .-Grito Hinata

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¡¡Shugohakke Rokojyuū Yonshō!!

-¡¡AHHHH, MI MADRE!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune abrió una ventana, en la oficina de la Hokage para poder pegar allí un adorno de Papá Noel

"_**¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, NEJI HYUUGA!"**_

"_**¡¡AYUDA AYUDA UCHIHA-SAN ME QUIERE VIOLAR!!"**_

"_**¡¡AHHHH, MI MADRE!!"**_

La pelinegra sonrío con arrogancia, mirando a Tsunade

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto la Godaime

-Y usted decía que esta ciudad era aburrida....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jajajaja xD, eso fue todo por ahora. Oh si..todos se les fue la PM. A Neji lo mandaron a la... , A Sasuke lo señalaron de un pervertido pedofilo violador , a Naruto le dieron una paliza , ¿Kiba y Shikamaru?...bueno el Nara parecio en recuerdos y Kiba...el...tenia que ir al veterinario con Akamaru así que por eso no aparecio. Gracias por todos los review's de verdad me animan muchisimo. A este capitulo traté de darle un giro cómico, espero hacer reir a alguien =D.

¡¡Besos!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Y cuando todo sigue mal

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 4:** Y cuando todo sigue mal

Temari seguía recorriendo la aldea pero no había rastro de Shikamaru. ¿Dónde se había podido meter?. Ella revisó : techos, balcones, ventanas, terrazas ,etc, etc. Pero no encontró a Shikamaru.

_Quizás se esté escondiendo de tí_ Dijo una vocecita en su mente

-¿Pero...por que lo aria?.-Se auto cuestionó la rubia

-¿A quien le preguntas?.-Dijo una voz aburrida a su espalda

-¡¡Shikamaru!!.-Gritó sorprendida

Este compuso una media sonrisa, ya había encontrado a Temari, llevaba media hora persiguiéndola pero esta no paraba de saltar de aquí para allá ¿a quien estaría buscando?. En fin. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en buscar un muérdago y....Observo atentamente su alrededor...bueno eso no seria complicado ya que Konoha estaba a reventar de esas ramas, lo complicado seria sacar una escusa para que Temari se pusiera debajo de uno.

-Shikamaru.-Llamó con voz dulce

- ...

-Shikamaru.-Repitió mirándole, ¿acaso la ignoraba?

- ...

-Shikamaru.-Dijo una vez mas, cruzándose de brazos

- ...

-¡¡SHIKAMARU!!.-Gritó agitando los brazos, desperada

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué gritas mujer?.-Pregunto este

-Por nada, idiota.-Contesto fastidiada

Y allí iban de nuevo, debía ponerla rápido bajo un muérdago si no quería que se armara una discusión

-Temari, ¿quieres...un..helado?.-Soltó, siendo lo primero que se venia a su mente

-¿Un helado?.-Repitió, confundida-. Bueno, porque no.-Accedió sonriendo, tras ver que en la entrada del puesto de helado había un hermoso y frondoso muérdago

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-¡¡Shugohakke Rokojyuū Yonshō!!_

_-¡¡AHH MI MADRE!!_

Golpes, quejidos de dolor, suplicas de piedad. Eso era lo que escuchaba cualquiera que pasara cerca de la mansión Hyuuga.

Dentro de ella Hinata le estaba dando una paliza al ladrón que había tenido la osadía de intentar robar el caro jarrón de la dinastía ming

-¡Ya párale!.-Gritó Naruto, sintiendo que todo dentro de el había quedado destrozado

-¡Yo decidiré cuando parar!.-Grito Hinata, muy decidida

"_¡Acaso no me reconoce!"_ Pensó el rubio, para luego recordar _"...el pasamontañas..." _Oh si, se lo había puesto y ya ni recordaba porque.

-¡Pero tu no eres una sanguinaria!.-Dijo el Uzumaki, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, ya que el vendito pasamontañas no salía.

-Es verdad, no lo soy.-Dijo la ojji perla, parando el ataque-. Me pregunto..¿que aria Naruto-kun en este caso?

-¡¡El tendría piedad!!.-Grito el Ninja hiperactivo-.¡¡El se compadecería!!

-Claro que no, Naruto-kun no es así.-Aseguro Hinata-. El es fuerte, valiente, gracioso y jamás se rinde...-Dijo en tono soñador y angelical

Naruto sonrío como Estupido tras el pasamontañas _"Le parezco fuerte...le parezco gracioso..le parezco valiente"_ Se repetía una y otra vez, hipnotizado por la dulce imagen de Hinata tan solo cubierta con una toalla, que para el se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, diciendo cada una de sus cualidades

-Por eso el jamás dejaría escapar a un vil ladrón.-Terminó Hinata

-¿Nani?.-Dijo Naruto, aun con aquella sonrisa de Estupido

-¡Hakke Kūshō!

-¿¡Nani?!.-Repitió Naruto, abriendo los ojos. Otra paliza se le venia encima

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji suspiró. Llevaba mas de una hora buscando a TenTen, ¿dónde se había metido? Y ¿enserio quería que se fuera a la mierda?. El Hyuuga frunció el ceño ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿acaso no sabia quien era?

-¡¡Yo soy Hyuuga Neji!!.-Grito levantando el puño

Todos las personas que pasaban por allí lo voltearon a ver

-¿Y a quien demonios le importa?.-Grito un hombre que por allí pasaba

-¡Que me lo diga en la cara el afeminado que grito eso!.-Exclamo el castaño, con ánimos de pelea, estaba enfado por la discusión con TenTen y se iba a desquitar con aquel pobre Estupido-.¡Si es tan hombre como para hacerlo!

-¿Qué dijiste?.-Pregunto un hombre alto y corpulento, lleno de tatuajes, con cara de matón que salio de entre el tumulto de gente que se agolpaba alrededor de Neji

El Hyuuga lo miró, este tipo se veía mas peligroso que Lee después de tomar sake

Neji iba a responder pero entonces vio como una castaña con dos chongitos se alejaba de allí, la reconoció de inmediato

-¡TenTen!.-Grito este

-¡Oye te estoy hablando mocoso!.-Exclamo el tipo altamente peligroso

-Pero es que..no lo dije yo..lo dijo..¡el!.-Exclamo señalando a un azabache, que salía de un callejón

-¿¡Nani!?.-Gritó Sasuke. Acababa de ser cruelmente golpeado por una horda de mujeres y apenas salía con vida de aquel callejón

-Con que te crees muy listo ¿no pequeño?.-Pregunto poniéndose frente a Sasuke

-¿Nani?.-Repitió el Uchiha, sin entender nada de nada

-Pues ahora te diré que nadie me llama afeminado y queda ileso.-Le espetó el hombre

Sasuke miro en todas direcciones y vio como Neji se alejaba del lugar

"_Me las pagaras Hyuuga_" Pensó Sasuke, apretando los puños

-¿Y además del hecho..me ignoras cuando hago mi discurso de matón?.-Pregunto el hombre-. Pues esto no se queda así..¡muchachos!.-Llamó mientras chasqueaba los dedos

En Mendo de lo que se dice "mangekyo sharingan" un monton de hombres, igual de peligrosos se acercaron a lugar

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba bastante mal herido y además no debía meterse en problemas ya que ese era el trato: Lo dejaban tranquilo estar en la aldea, mientras se reivindicaba pero no podía pelear contra nadie.

-Etto...yo...¿Feliz Navidad?.-Dijo antes de que todos los hombres se le echaran encima, para volverlo picadillo. Definitivamente desear una feliz navidad no funcionaba para apaciguar a una multitud furiosa

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Muy lejos de allí, se veía como cuatro expertos ninjas saltaban de rama en rama pero de pronto uno frenó y todos lo hicieron

-¿Qué sucede Kankuro-san?.-Pregunto una joven castaña

-M...etto...yo creo que..

-Déjame adivinar.-Dijo una voz neutra y fria-. Este no era el camino...

-Bueno..etto..yo creí que sí pero no...

-Acaso..estamos perdidos ¿Kankuro-san?.-Volvió a preguntar la castaña

-Así es Matsuri.-Respondió Gaara, cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, no es problema, solo debemos encontrar el camino.-Intervino una dulce voz

-Kumiko tiene razón Gaara.-Opinó Matsuri

El Kage de Suna Solo suspiró

-Solo hay un problema...

-¿Cuál Kankuro?.-Pregunto la chica a la cual habían nombrado como Kumiko

-No se por donde es el camino a Konoha desde acá...

-Oh pero no hay problema.-Dijo esta dulcemente, en realidad, era sospechosamente dulce

-¿A no?.-Pregunto el marionetista, con una sonrisa

-No que va...¡¡Solo que por tu culpa grandísimo remedo de hombre estamos perdidos en el medio de la nada, imbesil, estupido, retrasado, falto de cerebro....!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De regreso en Konoha...

-Bien Akamaru, nos dividiremos y buscaremos a Ino por su aroma ¿esa claro?.-Dijo Kiba

El can ladro, indicando afirmación

-¡Bien!

Ambos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji seguía tras TenTen, había mucha gente por lo cual era difícil distinguirla incluso usando su Byakugan.

"_Demonios, donde se metió"_ Pensaba sin dejar de buscarla pero entonces la pudo divisar como su compañera de equipo se encontraba con Ino.

-¡Bien!.- Pensó mientras corría hacia ellas

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke caminaba con aspecto de borracho por las calles, tenia toda la ropa rasgada y la cara llena de moretones. Maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente y fulminando con la mirada a todo el mundo

-Buenos días Uchiha-san...

-Cállate idiota

-¿Le pasa algo Sasuke-san?

-Vete a la mierda...

-¡¡Feliz Navidad Sasuke-sempai!!

-¡¡Tu también vete a la mierda, todos váyanse a la mierda, y que papa Noel agarré su navidad y se la meta por el...!!

-Hola Sasuke..

-¡Te dije que te callaras estupida!!

-¿¡Que dijiste!?.-Grito una Sakura, completamente enfadada

-Sa...sakura yo...

-Ahora sí, ahora si.-Dijo la peli rosa haciendo tronas sus nudillos-. ¿Tus ultimas palabras Uchiha?

-Etto...yo...¿Feliz Navidad?

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor...pero nada pasó..

Abrió los ojos lentamente

-Ahhh ¡¡Gracias Sasuke!!, también te deseo una feliz navidad

El azabache la miró, perplejo, ¿Su tonta frase lo había salvado por esta vez?

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?.-Pregunto la Haruno

Este simplemente asintió, completamente atónito, pensado que estaba enamorado de una loca bipolar

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De regreso a un camino en medio de la nada...

-¡¡...ahora como demonios vamos a salir de aquí marionetista sin talento, y no me digas que con esa brújula que te salio en el cereal, ¿cómo me fije en un atarantado como tu?, grandísimo hijo de...!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y en Konoha...

-¡¡Bien hecho Akamaru, ya encontraste a Ino!!.-Gritó un muy animado Kiba, acariciando a su perro, sonrió y salio disparado hacia la rubia

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji corría rápidamente entre la gente, empujando ancianitas y haciéndole zancadilla a unas dulces niñitas, pero no importaba, el solo tenia que llegar al lado de TenTen cuando...

-¡Quítate Kiba!

-¡Hazte a un lado Neji!

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Ahhh!

...

Silencio

...

-Hay por Kami.-Susurró Ino, con cara de incredulidad

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-Susurro TenTen

-Nunca había visto tanto Yaoi en mi vida.-Opinó Ino

Y es que Kiba y Neji se habían estrellado, quedando uno enzima del otro

-Cielos y Kiba que se veía tan machote.-Opino TenTen

-Quien diría que alguien como Neji.. .-Empezó Ino

-¡¿Qué!?.-Grito Kiba, poniéndose de pies

-¡¡No!!.-Grito Neji, totalmente enojado

-¡¡Que les pasa!!.-Acusó Kiba, enojándose también

Ino tenia la cabeza agachada repitiendo una y otra vez algo así como "es imposible, es imposible, es imposible" mientras TenTen se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba "Ya decía yo que esa cara seria algo debía esconder"

A ambos shinobis se les voló la paciencia, nadie y repito NADIE les diría marica en sus caras y se quedarían tan tranquilos

-¡¡Ya vasta!! Yo no soy ningún rarito y lo pienso demostrar.-Grito Kiba, tomando a Ino de la mano y llevándola hacia el muérdago mas cercano

A la rubia se le estampó una enorme sonrisa

-¡Y yo te demostraré que hay debajo de esta facha seria!.-Anunció Neji, mientras jalaba a TenTen hacia sabrá Kami-sama donde

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Por favor... .-Decia Gai, haciendo ojitos de perro regañado

-No..

-Por favor, por favor, por favorito, por favor por favor, por...

-Ya vasta, de acuerdo saldré a cenar contigo.-Acepto Anko, después de que Maito Gai llevara mas de dos horas repitiendo lo mismo

-¡¡Bien!!.-Gritó este levantando el puño...

-Bien, pero hay de que llegues a nombrar una vez mas tu famosa llama y te aseguro que vas a ver algo arder.-Le advirtió Anko, mirándolo de forma amenazante, para después irse hacia su casa

Gai sonrío, esa si seria su noche, iba a salir a comer con Anko y ella lo perdonaría..oh y si había otro muérdago el le negaría otro beso para que así ella estuviera mas feliz

-¡Gai!.-Llamó una voz

-Kakashi, pelearía contigo pero hoy no hay tiempo porque tengo una cita y...

-No espera, estuve investigando sobre el muérdago y...

-Te he dicho miles de veces que se me a la perfección la tradición Kakashi, nos vemos.-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar

Hatake suspiró, el lo había intentado después de todo...¡¡Momento!!...¡¡Los shinobis!!...ellos de seguro le regalarían el Icha Ihca que le faltaba en su colección, perfecto, ahora todo estaba bien....

*

Pobres shinobis, todo se les fue literalmente la mierda xD, bueno a todos menos a Shikamaru. Kakashi es un idiota le trata de avisar a Gai pero no a los ninjas. Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y lamento haberme tardado con el capitulo (Gomen, gomen) Lo pensaba publicar ayer, pero en Colombia (no se en el resto de los países) el 7 de Diciembre sales a encender velas a la virgen entonces se vuelve TODO un plan familiar y entre una cosa y la otra ya no pude publicar. Espero que se hayan reído (la verdad no se si mi humor cause algunas risitas) pero bueno ustedes dirán. Una vez mas se aceptan: Cuchillazos, patadas, cachetadas, insultos pero sin recordarme a mi madre, besos, abrazos, flores, etc, etc.

¡¡Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo!!...espero que hayan pasado un feliz 7 de Diciembre =D.


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Bésame infeliz!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 5: **Con un demonio...¡¡Bésame infeliz!!

La rubia tenia en sus manos un apetitoso helado de fresas mientras el tenia uno de chocolate en sus manos. A el no le gustaba el chocolate, le gustaban las fresas pero desafortunadamente solo quedaba uno de ese sabor y por obvias razones fue para Temari

-Y dime Shika-kun.-Hablo la Ninja del desierto en un tono seductor y provocativo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

La forma como dijo _**Shika-Kun**_ provoco que casi se atragantara con su helado

-Yo..quería.. hacer algo.-Dijo este por fin, mientras ambos quedaban _casualmente_ bajo el muérdago de la entrada a la heladería

-Pues, solo hazlo.-Le animo ella, sonriendo de forma hipnotizante

Shikamaru trago saliva, y observo a Temari

-Pero..yo..

-Vamos Shika-Kun, eres libre de hacer..lo que quieras.-Esto ultimo fue en un susurro que solo el pudo oír.

Era su impresión o aquellas palabras ¿tenian un doble sentido pervertido?

-Claro.-Acepto este, mientras se acercaba a la boca de Temari y esta sentía que no cabía de emoción

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El Uchiha vengador y la loca bipolar caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Ambos mirando en distintas direcciones. Sasuke tenia las manos en los bolsillos y Sakura buscaba desesperada un muérdago

"_Vamos Papa Noel, me porte bien este año, has que aparezca un muérdago"_ Rogaba la peli rosa haciendo un puchero al cielo

-¿Qué haces?.-Pregunto el azabache al ver como su acompañante tenia las manos juntas y tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo... .-Rezaba ella en susurros

-¿Sakura?.-Cuestiono, acercándose para oírla

- ...venga a nosotros tu muérdago hágase tu voluntad...

-¿Nani?.-Repitió, confuso

-...has que los shinobis besen a las kunoichis, perdona los golpes que le doy a Naruto...

El shinobi resoplo. Loca, bipolar y demasiado creyente ¿Qué mas podría ser la chica con quien estaba?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji saltaba de rama en rama, llevando a TenTen fuertemente agarrada por el brazo.

La llevaría a la mansión Hyuuga.

La llevaría a su habitación.

El se quitaría la camisa...

¡¡Momento!!, ese no era el plan...

"_Concéntrate Neji"_ Se reprendió a si mismo

La llevaría a la mansión Hyuuga

La pondría bajo un muérdago

¡¡Y le aria zancadilla!!

"_¡Mierda, ese tampoco es el plan!"_

La llevaría a la mansión Hyuuga

La pondría bajo un muérdago

Se acercaría lentamente

¡¡Y comprobaría si sus ojos eran negros o castaños!!

"_Definitivamente juntarse con Naruto si afecta"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Hasta le dolían partes que ni siquiera sabia que existirán

"_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Acaso ser un hiperactivo que come ramen, usa color naranja brillante y repite la misma palabra es un delito?"_

-¡¡Dime quien eres y porque querías el jarrón de mi padre!!.-Exigió Hinata

-Sho soy Haguto Ujumaji y solo quejia palalme con higo baho un huerfano.- Contesto sin siquiera poder hablar bien, ya que la Hyuuga le había tumbado media dentadura (Para los que no entendieron: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y solo quería pararme con tigo bajo un muérgano)

-¡¡No me importa que seas Augusto Unurami!! Y no se porque quieres comprarle una paleta de higo a un huérfano pero..¡¡robándote el jarrón de mi familia no lo vas a conseguir!!.-Le riño, completamente decidida

"_Naruto-kun estaría orgulloso de mi"_ Pensó sonriendo

-¡He jo juego Itata-han! (¡Te lo ruego Hinata-chan!)

-No quiero jugar contigo al Itatan.-Le espeto-. Ni siquiera se que es...

-¿Ho ñe rehoñohes? (¿No me reconoces?)

-¡¿Qué mis que son que?!.-Dijo Hinata, poniéndose roja y cubriéndose mejor con la toalla-. ¡Atrevido!

Un fuerte cachetada se marco en la mejilla de Naruto

"_¡Kami-Sama boy a morir!..aunque siempre creí que moriría a manos de Orochimaru, Itachi o Akatsuki, también creí que si resbalaba con una cáscara de banano algo grabe me pasaría..quizás de una indigestión por exceso de ramen....pero morir a manos de Hinata en una diminuta toalla no esta mal..."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Bien Kumiko..¿acabaste de insultarme?.-Pregunto un aburrido Kankuro

-Si, termine

-Bien porque ya se como regresar...

-¿A si?.-Cuestiono Gaara, con obvia incredulidad

-Claro, solo debemos esperar a que se haga de noche y la estrella madre nos guiara.-Dijo en tono solemne el marionetista

-Kankuro-San, Temari te ha dicho muchas veces que ver Dora la Exploradora a tu edad no es muy saludable.-Le espeto Matsuri

Kumiko solo negó con la cabeza

-¿No se te ocurre mas?.-Cuestiono Gaara

-También podríamos invocar a Pikachu..

-Kankuro, esto es **Naruto**, no **Pokemon**.-Le dijo Kumiko

-¿¡Entonces porque Sasuke tiene dibujada una pokeball en la espalda!?.-Acuso el marionetista

-Buen punto...-Admitió Gaara

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari sonreía, esperando el ansiado beso. ¡¡Oh Yeah!!, después de muchos agotadores y fastidiosos años Nara la besaría...se sentía tan bien...

-¿Estas lista?.-Cuestiono Shikamaru

-Claro.-Respondió, cerrando los ojos

...

Nada ocurría

...

No, nada aun

...

¿¡¡Donde estaba su tan ansiado beso!!?

Entonces lo sintió.

Algo frío sobre su rostro.

Se quito lo frío y cremoso que sentía sobre sus ojos y cuando vio aquel escenario, se enfureció

-¡¡Nara Shikamaru!!.-Grito, completamente fuera de si, al ver como el domador de sombras le había echado su helado de chocolate en el rostro

"_Bien, todo va como lo planeado pues esta fingiendo estar enfadada"_

-¿¡Porque demonios me embarraste helado!?.-Le dijo Temari

-Porque_..."espero que Gai tenga razón"_ ..porque no quiero besarte

-¿Na-nani?.-Pregunto, sin creérselo

-Es decir..¡mírate!, tienes helado en toda la cara ¿¡como quieres que te bese!?

La Sabaku No hizo tronar sus nudillo y se descolgó con fuerza su abanico

-Te va a doler.-Fue todo lo que le dijo a Shikamaru, antes de desplegar con fuerza su arma y que el grito del Nara rezumbara por toda Konoha

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino estaba dichosa. Kiba la besaría, o si..¡¡Kiba la iba a besar!!

El castaño la paro justo debajo de el muérdago mas cercano.

Ino sonrío y sin esperar nada mas pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba.

Este quedo desorientado unos momentos.

Tenia a Ino solo para el en ese instante. Ella lo abrazaba y lo miraba con ansias ¿En verdad debía negarle aquel beso?. Parecía que ella si quería besarlo, sus ojos esmeralda se veían tan hermosos en ese momento. Su cabello rubio, su cuerpo pegado al de el.

"_Contrólate Kiba..."_ Se decía a si mismo, solo debía negarle un beso, un infeliz beso...

Solo tenia que besarlo, solo un infeliz beso de Kiba y toda esa navidad valdría la pena para ella.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro

"_Tskk, ¡al carao Gai-sensei y sus tradiciones!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los cuatro ninjas de Suna caminaban hacia Konoha. No les quedaba mucho por recorrer puesto que Gaara había encontrado el camino.

Matsuri miraba su prometido de ves en cuando. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gaara no la había vuelto a besar desde un tiempo a acá, en realidad...no le había dirigido la palabra y si ¿ya no la quisiera y fuese a romper con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su mente

-Bien, ya llegamos.-Informo la áspera voz de Gaara-. Y sin necesidad de ningun Pokemon.-Le espeto a Kankuro, el cual solo miro en otra dirección, sintiendo su orgullo herido

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De vuelta en la mansión Hyuuga Naruto seguía siendo visto como un ladrón y Hinata estaba apunto de acareo pero..

-Buen día Hinata-neesan.-Saludo Hanabi-. ¿Qué hace Naruto Uzumaki con un pasa montañas y lleno de heridas en tu cuarto?

-Hanabi-neechan este ladrón inte...¿¡Que!?

-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?.-Volvió a preguntar

-T..tu eres...¿Na..naruto-kun?.-Tartamudeo la Hyuuga, temerosa de la contestación

El rubio solo asistió

Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca y lentamente le quito el pasamontañas

Oh si

Hinata Hyuuga le había dado la paliza del siglo a Uzumaki Naruto

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji llego a la Manlio Hyuuga, sin percatarse que a tan solo unos cuantos pisos Hinata sufría por haber masacrado a su amor. TenTen aun estaba a su lado.

-Y bien , ¿vas a demostrarte que no eres un marica..o tendré que mandarte de nuevo a la mierda?.-Pregunto la castaña, impaciente

-Claro.-Dijo Neji, parándola justo bajo el muérdago de la puerta corrediza. Donde Hanabi y Konohamaru se habían besado.

Solo debía negarle un beso...solo debía negarle un beso..solo debía...

-Adelante..Neji-kun.-Susurró en tono embriagante

Bien. Oficialmente su concertación se había ido a la mierda.

La manos le temblaban un poco pero aun así las puso en los hombros de la kunoichi y la acercó hacia el

Estaban muy cerca, sus labios casi se rozaban cuando...

-No quiero besarte.-Dijo la varonil voz del Hyuuga

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esto es todo por ahora. Descuiden, descuiden el próximo capitulo (Con un demonio...¡¡Bésame infeliz!! Parte 2) seguiremos leyendo como los pobres shinobis ,por consejo de Gai-sensei, niegan el beso que tanto quieren nuestras queridas kunoichis. ¿Los deje con ganas de saber que ara TenTen?...¿si?...¡¡Bien!!...Buahahaha (solo es un intento de risa malvada, no soy muy buena en eso). Bien gracias a todos por su review's, lo aprecio de verdad

¡¡Besos!!

**Posdata:** Acabo de publicar un Fan-Fic GaaMatsu llamado **_Juego de Azar _**si hay algún interesado solo búsquenlo entre mis historias. Y por si acaso: Ni Pokemon ni Dora la exploradora son de mi propiedad xD


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Bésame infeliz! II

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 6:** Con un demonio...¡¡Bésame infeliz!! Parte 2

Sakura maldecía por lo bajo

Ni un infeliz ramo.

¿No se suponía que habían puesto muérdagos por toda Konoha?

Se suponía que Ino decoraría esa parte de la aldea ¿O no?

Su amiga le había fallado y papa Noel también le había fallado y es que...¡¡Ni un miserable muérdago!!

"_Maldito panzón con barba, cuando te vea te tumbo de tu porquería de trineo y le apago la nariz al tal Rudolf que bien mal que me cae el imbesil"_

Sasuke veía como su pacifica y nada temporal compañera murmuraba ridiculeces en voz baja

-Y bien... .-Empezó este

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡¡Te parece que estoy bien!!.-Le grito Sakura

-Bueno yo creía que si pero...

-¿¡Creías?! ¿¡Creías!? ¡¡De que me sirva que creas pero que no estés seguro!!

-Buena la hiciste Sasuke, de la mas loca te enamoraste.-Se dijo a si mismo

-¿¡Que dices?! Porque hablas a mis espaldas...

-Yo no hablo a tus espaldas Sakura.-Aseguro el Uchiha

-¿Enserio? Que amable eres Sasuke-Kun...

"_Demonios, sabia que había gente con problemas de personalidad múltiple pero esto es exagerado" _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Tsk ¡Al carajo Gai-sensei y sus tradiciones"_ Pensó el Ninja con marcas en el rostro cuando ante su incrédula vista Gai-sensei y Anko pasaron cogidos de la mano.

Entonces ¿eso quería decir que....no besar a Ino..daría resultado?

Sin siquiera dar tiempo a Ino de reaccionara se separó bruscamente de ella

-¿Ki..kiba?

El moreno paso saliva, todo fuera por que después de los tres días se contentara ¿no?

-Y..yo .. .- _"Kami, mas le vale a Gai-sensei tener la razón"_ -. ¡Yo jamás me besaría contigo!

-¿Por...que?.-Pregunto la rubia, sin comprender

-Por que...t..tu...

-¿Yo?

-Porque...¡¡estas gorda!!

-¿¡Que dices!?.-Grito Ino, totalmente colérica

A la Yamanaka podrías decirle cualquier cosa, excepto decirle que estaba pasada de peso

-Lo que oíste...

-¿Crees...que..soy..gorda?.-Cuestiono esta, poniéndose la mano sobre el abdomen

Kiba miro en otra dirección. Para el no había nada mas hermoso que el cuerpo de Ino, incluso podría decirse que podía llegar a extremos algo pervertidos, cual amigo de Naruto

-Yo...

-¡¡Responde!!

-Yo..si..¡¡Yo creo que estas gorda!!

La kunoichi frunció el entrecejo

-¿A si?.-Cuestiono con voz atemorizante-. Pues yo creo...¡¡Que estas feo, que deberías dejar de usar el labial de tu madre para pintarte triangulitos, que parece que usaras delineador, que cuando usabas aquel abrigo gris parecías un desechable, que necesitas bañarte mas seguido y que tu y Akamaru se puede ir a....!!

Kiba dejo descolgar su boca. Nunca había oído hablar a Ino de esa manera, a Sakura si pero a su rubia no.

-¡¡Piérdete de mi vista Inuzuka!!.-Le grito dándole un empujón, pisando la cola a Akamaru y yéndose del lugar echando humos

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía... bueno mejor dicho: **no sentía** ni las piernas, ni los brazos, ni el pelo..bueno estaba q seguro que el pelo nunca lo había sentido, pero igual contaba ¿verdad?

-¿Na..Naruto-kun?

-¿Hinata-Chan?.-Pregunto, tras escupir otro diente

-S..si...¿Como estas Naruto-kun?.-Cuestiono la oji perla, poniendo su tersa mano sobre la frente de Naruto

La Hyuuga, ya vestida, había puesto al Uzumaki sobre su cama y le había hecho primeros auxilios. No. No lo beso, pero si le puso benditas, pomadas y mas.

-Pues.. .-La pregunta en si era algo estupida, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su Hinata diciéndole algo así como _**Bien, solo que...¡¡No siento ni una maldita parte de mi cuerpo!!**_ O algo así -. ...Bien Hinata-Chan

-Lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, yo creí que eras un ladrón y...

Naruto puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella

-Hiciste lo correcto, Hina-Chan.-Le susurro

Era la primera ves que le decía Hina-Chan. La dulce kunoichi sentía que se iba a morir

"_Un muérgano..un muérgano ..un muérgano..."_ Pensaba el rubio una y otra vez

-¿Hina-Chan?.-Se atrevió a preguntar

-¿En tu casa hay algún muérgano?

Hinata lo pensó un segundo. Según ella un muérgano era un persona maliciosa y picara. ¿En su casa había alguien así?

-N..no lo se Naruto-kun

-¿Enserio?, demonios.-Susurro esto último

-¿Para que necesitas uno?

-Para que te pongas bajo el...

A la imaginación de la joven se vino la imagen de ella tirada bajo un miembro del clan Hyuuga que fuera un muérgano

¿Para que querría hacerle algo así Naruto-kun?

-No comprendo Naruto-kun

-Es que yo... .-Entonces Naruto diviso una ramita en la entrada del cuarto de la chica-. ...¡¡Allí!!

Sacando una fuerza de Kami-Sama sabrá donde arrastro a Hinata bajo un muérdago

-Ahora si..¡¡a lo que vine, de veras!!.-Grito, acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata

A la Hyuuga se le acelero el pulso y su angelical rostro se torno rojo de vergüenza y emoción.

Naruto la besaría

Cerro los ojos

Naruto la besaría

Se acercó a el

Naruto la....¿Nani?

No era una experta en labios ni nada por e estilo pero...¿Acaso Naruto tenia bigote?

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse frente a ella estaba su hermana menor, Hanabi. Le estaba besando el cabello

-¡Puajjj!.-Se alejo, aturdida-. Y..¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Tu amigo con cara de bobo?

-Hanabi, te he dicho muchas veces que Shino-Kun no es bobo...

-No el no, el rubio, el que distingue mas que una naranja fosforescente

-Si el...

-A, no se..solo me jalo, me puso enfrente tuyo y te dejo esta nota.-Dijo entregándole un papel

_**Querida Hina-Chan:**_

_**Te acabo de negar un beso ¡¡De veras!!**_

_**Att: Naruto –extremadamente sexy- Uzumaki**_

La dulce Hinata arrugo lentamente el papel en su mano...sentía algo..que jamás había sentido hacia Naruto..¿estaba enojada con el?

No, mas que eso

-¡¡Tiene que ser una broma!!.-Grito la Hyuuga, sintiéndose inundada de rabia hacia Naruto por primera vez en su vida

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-No quiero besarte.-Dijo la varonil voz del Hyuuga

TenTen abrió los ojos

-¿Qué..dijiste?

Neji respiro hondo, cosa que no ayudo puesto que el perfume de la castaña lo invadió

-Dije..que no quiero besarte.-Dijo empujando levemente a TenTen

-¡¡Para eso me trajiste hasta acá, con un demonio!!.-Grito, atónita-. ¡¡Para negarme un beso!!

"_Gai-sensei dijo que fingiría estar molesta ¿verdad?"_

-Si.-Dijo fríamente-. Es decir...¿Por que querría besarte?

-¡¿Nani?!

-Exacto, ¿por qué besarte?. No eres atractiva.-Mintió de forma descarada

Y esa frase, fue l gota que derramo el vaso

-¿¡¡Que dijiste, tu, remedo de Ninja y patético hombre!!?.-Gritó una desesperada TenTen

-Dije que... .- _"Joder, esto es mas difícil de lo que creí"_ -. Dije que no eres atractiva, Te...

No alcanzo a terminar cuando dos kunais rasgaron sus mangas

Alzo sus perlados ojos

-Te advierto, que me he equivocado apropósito Hyuuga.-Le aviso, sacando mas armas corto punzantes

-No me darías con eso ni aunque estuviera mareado, confundido y paralítico.-Dejo salir por error. Su orgullo no tenia fin

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Disculpada.-Contesto

TenTen gruño, y en un parpadeo había sacado un vasto arsenal de armas

-¡¡Podría atravesarte incluso con la punta de un compás!!.-Grito enojada, antes de que el bombardeo de armas empezara

Neji se movió rápidamente, pero eso no pudo evitar que una cortada apareciera en su mejilla

Parpadeo

¿Desde cuando era tan rápida?

-No, no podrías, porque tu puntería es peor que la de un borracho.-Se defendió, sintiendo que su ego había sido herido

TenTen se llevo la mano a su cabello y se quito una pequeña hebilla, color café que era casi invisible

Neji la miro sin comprender

La castaña le lanzo la diminuta hebilla, la cual se clavo sin dificultad alguna sobre el pecho del Hyuuga donde queda el corazón, sobre la ropa, sin hacerle daño alguno

-Ahora... .-La kunoichi saco un afilado cuchillo-. ...Vamos a hacerlo enserio...

Neji paso saliva, si le había calvado aquella hebilla...Miro el su imagen reflejada en el cuchillo

-¡Mierda!.-Fue todo lo que este alcanzo a gritar.

¿A que desgraciada hora se le había ocurrido ofender la puntería de TenTen?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sonrío.

Sasuke la había llevado hasta su nada ostentosa casa.

Estaba dentro de los muros del clan Uchiha y allí, en la entrada de la casa se veía colgado un hermosísimo muérdago

Ambos estaban parados bajo el.

Sakura con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado

"_Solo niégale un beso"_

Empezó a acercarse y Sakura a emocionarse

La peli rosa parpadeo y sonrió de forma encantadora

Sasuke pensó que cuando se lo proponía era absurdamente hermosa

Se acercaron lentamente, el uno al otro

Ya casi...Ya casi....

-¡¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!!

Sakura grito y apenas pudo esquivar la llamarada de fuego

Parpadeo, confundida

-¿Acaso..quieres..matarme?

-No. Es mi forma de decirte que no te besare.-Informo, en su tan típico tono inexpresivo

-Repítelo.-Susurró, mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Que no te besare.-Repitió, cansinamente

-Un vez mas.. .-u voz sonaba tan helada como una paleta

-Que no te..¿Sakura?

Una extraña aura negra y morada rodeaba a la kunoichi

-Con un demonio....¿¡¡No piensas besarme!!?

-No.-Respondió

Una extraña sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la Haruno

-Perfecto.-Susurró justo antes de apretar un puño

Sasuke retrocedió. Si era cierto que su amiga pegaba tan fuerte como Tsunade, estaba perdida

-Y esta vez..decir Feliz Navidad no te salvara.-Le advirtió, acercándose a el

-Y...¿que tal feliz cumpleaños?.-Sakura negó-. ¿Y Feliz año? .-Ella volvió a negar-. Ya que...solo hazlo....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un techos lejos de allí...

-Estaba seguro que algo tenia que decirle a los shinbosi.-Se dijo Kakashi-. Pero bueno...no debe ser tan importante...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡¡Todo por ahora!!..Se que Shika no apareció en este capitulo pero oigan..recibió su paliza el capitulo pasado ¿no es suficiente?. Y ahora..¿que aran nuestros queridos shinobis?..ustedes no lo saben, pero yo si lo se xD y para que se enteren tendrán que esperar hasta el otro capitulo. Una vez mas gracias por sus review's.

**¡Aviso!:** Ya cambie mi nombre de usuario, de **Linaspao** a **Li-The Stampede-Chan** (mas para mis lectores, solo **Li-Chan**) por un problemita que tuve. Así que solo era para avisarles xD....Aunque creo que ya debieron darse cuenta n.n'

¡Hasta otro capitulo!


	7. Capitulo 7: Todos te odiamos, Gai sensei

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, intenté comprarlo el otro día pero mis ahorros no me daban xD, por lo tanto Naruto y todos sus personajes aún son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capitulo 7:** Todos te odiamos, Gai-sensei

En el medio de Konoha, mas específicamente: en el puesto de ramen se encontraba Hyuuga Neji.

Su ropa rasgada, múltiples rasguños en rostro, brazos, piernas y hasta en su banda de Ninja.

TenTen casi lo había matado, estaba seguro de que había escapado solo por que tenia un buen ángel guardián.

-Demonios.-Susurro el Hyuuga.

-Odio a todo el mundo, maldita sea.-Escucho que decía una voz de hombre.

Levanto la vista y vio como un mal herido Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba hacia el

Estaba lleno de moretones. Obviamente Sakura había descargado toda su furia contra el

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Neji, aun maldiciendo la creación del mundo y todos sus habitantes

-No resulto ¿eh?.-Dijo Neji

Sasuke bufó.

-No que va, si funciono solo que todas estas marcas moradas del nuevo labial de Sakura.-Respondió de mala gana

-Mendokusai tengo que planear algo para romperle ese endemoniado abanico a Temari.-oyeron que decía un voz.

-¿Quién le enseña ese vocabulario a Ino?, tiene que lavarse esa boca con jabón...

-¡Le negué un beso a Hinata-Chan, de veras!!

Todos los shinobis se sentaron junto a Sasuke y Neji.

Un largo silencio se apodero entre ellos, mientras Naruto tarareaba una canción

-We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada

-…Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu…

Neji crujió los nudillos mientras Shikamaru se enfurruñaba.

-…Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni…

Kina y Akamaru gruñeron

-Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!...

-¡Cállate!.-Gritaron los otros a la vez, con una vena resaltada

Sasuke empezó a hacer los sellos del Katon por lo que Naruto salio corriendo de allí, dejando un polvero a su paso pero al girar en una esquina se choco contra alguien

-Con cuidado.-Dijo una molesta voz

-Kankuro, también fue tu culpa.-Le reprendió otra voz

-Kankuri siempre tiene parte de la culpa.-Dijo una calmada voz

-Pero es Naruto-kun.-Hablo una chica, mientras lo ayudaba a levantar

Este al abrir los ojos vio la imagen de Matsuri sonriéndole.

-¡Matsuri!.-Grito mientras la abrazaba.

Esta sonrío mas.

-Hola Naruto.-Saludo Gaara

-¡Gaara!, hacia mucho no te veía.. .-Sonrió-. Y ya me entere de lo de ustedes... .-Agrego divertido, codeando a Gaara con picardía

Matsuri se sonrojo pero Gaara ni se inmuto

-Así es.-Dijo este, simplemente

Entonces paso una Temari muy enfurruñada, apretando los dientes

-Hola Temari.-Saludo Kankuro a su hermana

-Cállate.-Fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de seguir su camino

-Pues yo no la veo herida ni nada por el estilo.-Gaara hizo venir por nada.

-Iré con ella.-Dijo Matsuri-.¿Vienes Kumiko?

La Ninja asintió y ambas empezaron a correr tras Temari

Naruto, Gaara y Kankuro se quedaron entonces en silencio

-¿Y que mas de nuevo?.-Pregunto el marionetista para entablar conversación

-Estamos negando besos.-Contesto Naruto, muy animado

Los dos hermanos de la arena le miraron sin comprender

-¿Conocen la tradición del muérdago?

Kankuro y Gaara negaron con la cabeza

-¡Pues yo se las explico!

Diez minutos mas tarde...

-Vaya no la conocía.-Dijo Kankuro

-Hmmp.-Exclamo fríamente el Kazekage, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Acaso Matsuri querría eso, que le negara un beso?

-¿Y lo harán?.-Pregunto el Uzumaki, casi haciéndose de la emoción

-Cuando vea a Kumiko.-Respondió el marionetista

Gaara solo suspiro

-Pero ahora vamos a instalarnos en un hotel.-Dijo en tono neutro-. Vamos Kankuro

Y así ambos hermanos de Suna fueron a buscar donde hospedarse

Naruto muy pagado de si mismo se fue silbando de regreso con sus amigos

-¿Qué hacías?.-Le cuestiono Kiba

-Dando consejos de amor.-Respondió Naruto, sonriendo

Todos pensaron que el pobre desgraciado al cual le había dado consejos acabaría peor que ellos

-Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.-Pregunto Sasuke

-No se.-Dijo Neji

Todos suspiraron a la vez aunque Naruto no sabia porque suspiraban.

-Baya que buen suspiro.-Dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos

-Y hemos suspirado muco mas Kurenai-sensei.-Contesto Kiba

-¿Por qué tan deprimidos, mocoso?.-Hablo Anko, llegando tras Kurenai

-Porque somos idiotas.-Dijo Neji

-Eso no es novedad.-Le corto Anko-. ¿Qué paso?

-Le hicimos caso al sensei de este.-Respondió Sasuke con desgana, señalando a Neji

-¿A Gai?.-Pregunto Anko, al ver que hablaban de su novio

-Y Shikamaru, bostezando

-¿En que les podrían ayudar Gai y Azuma?.-Pregunto Kurenai

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Beberían hablar de aquello con las senseis?

-Bueno.-Empezó Naruto-. Verán ustedes son chicas...

Anko Bufo

-¿Enserio? Vaya creo que me equivoqué de ropa interior.-Contesto la sensei de forma mordaz

-Lo que inatenta decir Naruto.-Intervino Neji-. Es que hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con chicas...

-¿Cosas?.-Dijo Kurenai-.¿Acaso ustedes ya...?

-¡No!.-Contestaron todos a la vez aunque a todos se les pasaron ciertas imágenes clasificadas triple X al pensar en ello

-Escupan la sopa mocosos, ¿qué pasa?.-Les urgió Anko

Shikamaru suspiro

-Mendokusai, yo les diré que pasa...

Y así el domador de sombras les comento todo, desde un inicio. La leyenda que les contó Gai, los problemas que habían tenido, como Sakura mascaro a Sasuke y en esa parte todos rieron y finalmente como habían terminado allí.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas

Los shinobis fruncieron el entrecejo confundidos y molestos. Que te pegara tu casi-novia era gracioso pero no tanto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?.-Exigió saber el genio Hyuuga

-Jajajaja negar un beso bajo el muérdago.-Se reía Kurenai

-Que idiotas, jajajaja.-Se burlaba Anko

Todos los shinobis abrieron los ojos como si les fueran a echar gotas

-¿¡Que!?

-Hay chicos.. .-Dijo Kurenai ya mas calmada-. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pedirle consejos a Gai y Asuma?

-¡Asuma es mi sensei!.-Se quejo Shikamaru, molesto de que se metieran con el

-Si pero el y Gai no saben ni una reverenda mier..

-¡Anko!.-La riño Kurenai-. Lo que ella quiere decir es que ellos no saben nada de l Navidad...

Todos guardaron silencio

-De razón no nos quisieron besar.-Le comento Anko a Kurenai

Todos las miraron

-¿Ósea que no fingían estar enfadadas?.-Pregunto Sasuke

-¿¡Fingir?!.-Exclamo Anko-. No hay nada que insulte tanto a una kunoichi como negarle un beso

-Pero.. .-Empezó Naruto

-No se de donde abra sacado Gai esa estupida leyenda inventada pero esa no es la tradición, cuando estas bajo un muérdago debes besar a la chica.-Dijo Kurenai

-¡Lo sabia!.-Grito Neji, parándose y señalándolos a todos

-¿Y de que te sirvió saberlo si TenTen te pateo todo lo que se llama trasero?.-Pregunto Kiba

Neji entrecerró los ojos, susurro dos o tres blasfemias y se sentó de nuevo

En ese momento Gai, Kakashi y Asuma pasaban frente al local de ramen

-No les digan nada, mejor pregúntenles cualquier cosa sobre la Navidad y verán que no saben nada.-Les susurro Kurenai

Todos asintieron y caminaron de forma casual hacia los tres hombres.

Tods menos Naruto que se arrastro por el piso, dio unos cuantos botes y se paro con las manos cual agente 007

-Hola chicos.-Saludo Kakashi

-¡Chicos veo en sus ojos que la llama de la juventud arde como mil soles! ¿¡Quien quiere correr un numero exagerando de vueltas alrededor de la aldea!?.-Grito Gai

-¡Yo Gai-sensei!.-Grito a lo lejos la voz de Lee

-Espere Gai-sensei.-Dijo Neji antes de que se fuera a correr

-¿Qué pasa Neji?

-Etto...necesitamos que nos respondan ustedes tres una preguntas..una encuesta.-Empezó a improvisar Kiba

-No lo pidió Tsunade.-Concluyó Sasuke

-Bien, como quieran.-Respondió Asuma

-Esta bien.-Naruto los apunto con una linterna-. Pero no se pasen de listos porque ya verán revoltosos...

-Medokusai, deja de jugar al agente secreto.-Shikamaru ato a Naruto con su sombra y lo dejo quiero y callado para que no se metiera

-¡Vengan las preguntas!.-Grito Gai

-Emmm...¿En donde vive papa noel?.-Pregunto Kiba

-En Peru.-Contesto Asuma

-En el infierno.-Dijo Kakashi

-En la aldea oculta de la nieve.-Respondió Gai

Todos se miraron

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman los renos?.-Cuestiono Neji, sintiéndose estupido

-Roberto, Juan y Jose.-Respondió Asuma

-Reno uno, Reno dos, Reno tres....-Dijo Kakashi

-Roberto de los cardenales, Juan Pablo de los ríos y Mario Julio Augusto

-¡Pero si son nueve!.-Grito Naruto-. Andulfo...

-Rodolfo.-Corrigió Neji

-Feroz... .-Prosigo Naruto

-Veloz.-Volvió a corregir Neji

-Brivon, Escopeta, Tupido, Dragon, Maroma...

-Brincon, Cometa, Cupido, Tragon, paloma.-Fue corrigiendo Neji uno a uno los nombres

Sasuke miro al Hyuuga con incredulidad

-¿Qué eres, un duende del polo norte?.-Le cuestiono con sarcasmo

Neji solo gruño y se cruzo de brazos

-Y em...¿Como se llaman los tres reyes magos?.-Pregunto Shikamaru

Asuma y Kakashi se miraron

-Ni idea-. Dijeron a la vez

-¡Yo se!.-Exclamo Gai-sensei con llamas en los ojos-.¡Hugo, Paco y Luis!

-¿¡Que!?.-Gritó Naruto-. Todos saben que los tres reyes magos se llaman: Melchor, Gaspar y Valdemar

-Baltasar.-Corrigió de Inmediato Neji

Todos lo callaron con la mirada y este solo se enfurruño, susurrando que los aniquilaría a todos

-Em bien eso es todo, gracias.-Dijo Kiba y todos se regresaron al puesto de Ramen donde Kurena y Anko se partían de risa

-Jajajaja se los dije chicos jajaja.-Se burlaba Kurenai

Todos maldijeron por o bajo.

-Un segundo.-Dijo Naruto-. Eso quiere decir...¡Que Gai-sensei nos aconsejo mal!

-Y este quiere ser Hokage.-Dijo Sasuke

-Que audacia.-Dijo Kiba

-Si Naruto, y oficialmente odio a Maito Gai.-Dijo Shikamaru, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Todos lo odiamos.-Acoto Neji

-Oh oh.-Se quejo el Uzumaki

-¿Oh oh que?.-Pregunto Sasuke

-Me encontré con Gaara y Kankuro y les dije que...

**Flash Back**

-¡Y les niegan un beso, de veras!.-Exclamo el rubio

-¿Estas seguro?.-Pregunto Kankuro

Este asintió

-Bien.-Aceptó el marionetista

-No lo se.-Dudo Gaara

-¡Vamos Gaara, Matsuri te adorara por esto! Es mas...rompe tu compromiso con ella.-Aconsejo el rubio

Los fríos ojos de Gaara li miraron con incredulidad

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Eso!, si además del beso le niegas el compromiso te ira mejor. Vamos Gaara, jamás te he fallado

El pelirrojo lo asimilo, era verdad- Naruto Uzumaki jamás le había fallado

-Esta bien.-Aceptó no muy convencido

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿¡Le dijiste que!?.-Grito Kiba

-Gai-sensei nunca hablo de romper compromisos.-Hablo Neji

-Lo se pero creí que seria bueno.-Naruto se rasco la cabeza

Entonces se oyó un " ¡Ohh!" de exaltación femenino

Todos los shinobis giraron su vista y vieron como Gaara alejaba por medio de su arena a Matsuri…

**Continuara…**

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar (¡Tenia que hacerlo hoy!, es día de los inocentes ¡amo este día!). No diré que tuve falta de inspiración porque siempre tengo ideas xD. Estoy corta de tiempo pero les diré: Mi portátil de fue al demonio así que me tardare en publicar mientras encuentro un computador con Internet para hacerlo.

Espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo y ya saben a hacer llamadas de broma y hacer rabiar a las ancianitas xD.

¡Besos, Sayo! Y gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Capitulo 8: Lee…¡Ayudanos, carajo!

**Capitulo 8**: Lee…¡Ayudanos, carajo!

–¿Gaara? –Pregunto Matsuri, sin comprender–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Es bastante claro, no quiero besarte –Su tono era frío e impersonal.

Aquello le callo a la pobre kunoichi como un balde de agua fría. ¿Gaara no quería besarla?. Bien sabia que su _prometido_ y antiguo sensei no era precisamente el hombre mas expresivo del mundo, no era Lee ni Gai-sensei pero de ser un cubo de hielo a decirle frente a toda la aldea que no deseaba besarla había una gran diferencia.

–¿Y hay alguna razón para eso? –Se cruzo de brazos, empezaba a molestarse.

–No quiero, es todo –Gaara también se cruzo de brazos, inexpresivo.

–Naruto, tienes que hacer algo –Lo urgió Kiba.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto el rubio.

–¡Idiota! Gaara va a romper su compromiso con Matsuri –Dijo Sasuke.

–Y eso significa que lo siguiente que ara será partirnos todo lo que se llama culo –Completo Neji.

-Mendokusai, tenias que complicar todo Naruto –Rezongó Shikamaru.

El ninja hiperactivo trago en seco.

–Vale y si no quieres besarme….–Las palabras salieron de forma precipitada de su boca–. ¿Para…que te comprometiste conmigo?

–No lo se.

Matsuri se quedo muda. ¿No…lo..sabia?

Gaara miraba hacia el piso. Si Naruto y los demás shinobis estaban equivocados, la pagarían con su sangre.

–Perfecto –Susurró entre dientes, mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a alejarse y justo antes de perderse de vista todos apreciaron como sacaba de su dedo el anillo de compromiso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

–Mierda, que se nos arma –Murmuro Kiba para que luego todos se abalanzaran sobre el para callarlo. Gaara un no sabia que le habían contado la historia mas falsa sobre el muérdago.

Suspiro y se dirigió hacia los shinobis, con expresión tranquila.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Sasuke en voz baja.

–Mierda, que se nos arma –Reitero Kiba, para recibir una serie de golpes en la cabeza.

–Solo..disimulen . –Dijo Naruto, antes de que Gaara llegara a su lado.

–Ahora..¿que se supone que hay que hacer?

–Etto… –Naruto miro a sus amigos, los cuales rehuyeron de su mirada de auxilio–. ¿Neji?

–Yo no se nada.

Naruto paso saliva.

–¿Kiba?

–Quien es un perrito bonito bonito..si Akamaru tu eres..tu eres…

Naruto suspiro

–¿Shikamaru?

Se escucharon los fuertes ronquidos del Nara.

–Joder ya se quedo dormido…emm…¿Sasuke?

–¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es Sasuke? Yo no soy…yo no soy… –Miro la atemorizante mirada de Gaara–. ¡Esta bien! Naruto contó mal la historia, lo que hay que hacer cuando una pareja esta debajo de un muérdago es besarla…¡¿Estas feliz?!

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo _"Maldito Uchiha, la próxima ves que se le quedara el pie atorado en el retrete le jalo a la cadena"_

–¿¡Que!? –Exclamo Gaara, con odio empezando a reflejarse en sus ojos.

En ese momento vieron que se acercaba Kankuro, que parecía un mendigo, lleno de raspones, morados y la ropa hecha añicos.

–Sabes Gaara –Kankuro escupió un diente–. Creo que nos contaron mal la historia.

Los penetrantes ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre el Uzumaki.

-Etto…fue..¡Fue Neji, lo juro, el contó toda la historia!

–¡No fue Shikamaru!.-Acuso Neji

–¡No fue Kiba!.-Acuso Shikamaru, recién levantado de su siesta.

-Quien es un perrito bonito bonito..si Akamaru tu eres..tu eres…hay corazón…

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad

–Marica –Murmuro Sasuke.

Kiba carraspeo y puso la voz gruesa.

–¡No! ¡Juro por todo lo que es varonil y…nada femenino que fue…Lee!

El mini monstruo verde de Konoha pasaba justo en frente del puesto de ramen.

–Hola Gaara, como est…¡¡Ah!!

La arena del pelirrojo se abalanzó con fuerza sobre el pobre Lee, que en nada de esto tenia que ver.

–¿Y ahora que? – Pregunto Sasuke.

–¡Corran! –Grito Naruto.

–¡Mierda que se nos arma! –Exclamo Kiba, a todo pulmón, mientras eran perseguidos por una avalancha de arena.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

**Casa de Naruto, 5:00 pm**

Todos nuestros queridos shinobis llegaron rezongando a la pequeña casa de nuestro ya no tan amado héroe, después de recibir una contundente paliza de Gaara, unos buenos ataques de Kankuro, de que Sasuke diera su discurso de que era un vengador y a el nadie lo perseguía y finalmente después de que los dos hermanos de la arena limpiaron asfalto con ellos decidieron ir a descansar.

–Me duele mi todo –Se quejo Naruto.

–¿Y tu crees que a…mi no? –Pregunto Sasuke–. ¡A mi me dieron mas duro!

–Solo porque eres el único tarado que a mitad de la persecución se para y dice_: "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y a mi nadie me persigue malditos nijas del…"_ –Cito Shikamaru, adolorido.

–Basta, no necesitamos escuchar de nuevo tantas palabrotas –Intervino Neji.

–Si, ya se de donde aprendió Ino su vocabulario –Dijo Kiba.

–No se quejen, ustedes fueron los que nos contaron mal la historia –Dijo Kankuro, mientras Gaara se sentaba en silencio.

–No fuimos nosotros…fue el sensei de este.-Naruto señalo con desgana a Neji–. Y ahora…las chicas nos odian.

La horda de shinobis soltó un largo y lastimero suspiro.

–Vaya, que melodramáticos estamos hoy, ¿A que se deben los suspiros? ¿están viendo una novela? –Pregunto Kakashi, entrando por una ventana.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamo Naruto–. ¿Nos ayudara?

–¿A que?

–A conquistar a nuestras chicas.

–Lo aria pero estoy seguro que mas tarde me perderé en el camino de la vida y tendré que ayudar a con el carro a una ancianita mientras busco la felicidad eterna.

Todos lo miraron con furia.

–¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kiba–. Me confundí en **el camino de la vida.**

–Cállate Kiba –Ordeno Neji, de muy mal humor.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Pregunto Sasuke.

–Que si mi hubieran hecho caso en primer lugar esto no habría pasado.

–¡¿Insinúas que es nuestra culpa que nadie te crea nada?! ¡Pues yo no creo! Si lo hubieras explicado como Gai-sensei…–Empezó Naruto.

–Cállate, no queremos otro Gai, con Lee es suficiente –Lo corto Shikamaru.

–Y hablando de senseis…–Sasuke mira a Kakashi–. ¿No tenia una cita?

–Si, pero es el Sabado a las 4 de la tarde –Dijo el, mientras una sonrisa se veía a trabes de la mascara.

–Pero son las 5…y es Domingo –Dijo Kankuro.

-¿¡Que!?

–¿Con quien es la cita? –Quiso saber Kiba.

–Con Tamiko –Respondió Sasuke

Todos miraron a Kakashi por cinco segundos.

–¿Si te mueres me dejas tus libros? –Preguntó un sonriente Naruto

Kakashi fulmino al rubio, con impaciencia.

–¿Qué? Conocen a Tamiko, de seguro cuando Kakash-sensei llegue con un día y una hora de retraso Tamki querrá ver su _bonita sangre_ correr por el suelo –Se explico, si dejar de sonreír.

–¡Vaya! –Exclamo Neji, interesado.

Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo

–Si si, todos se divierten pensando la muerte de Kakashi…mejor ayúdenme a pensar en una escusa creíble.

–Dígale que estaba enfermo –Propuso Neji

–Dígale que le pusieron una importante misión –Propuso Kiba

-Dígale que se resbaló con una caja de ramen y quedo inconciente por cinco horas –Dijo Naruto

Todos los miraron con impaciencia.

–¿Qué? ¡Es posible!..pero..ehm..no es que me halla pasado…

–Como sea, nunca sirven para nada…solo para abandonar la aldea –Miro a Sasuke, el cual miro a otra parte y se puso a silbar–. Orinar en los árboles… –Kiba y Akamau sonrieron–. Y tragar mas comida que un pequeño país en desarrollo… –Finalizo para mirar a Naruto.

-¡Hey!, yo no como tanto… –Muerde una chocolatina sabor a ramen–. ¿Por qué será que todo el mundo lo dice?

–Bien –Sonrió tras la mascara con un poco de malicia–. Al menos yo aun tengo a mi chica.

Todos lo miraron con exasperación.

Kankuro le lanzo un jarrón a Kakashi, pero como este se había desaparecido en una nube de humo el jarrón callo en la calle.

–¡Hey! –Grito Naruto–. ¡Ese es el jarrón que le gane a Sasuke en una apuesta!

Sasuke bufo.

–Es un antiguo jarrón del clan Uchiha, extremadamente valioso, supremamente caro y…

–¡No arrojen basura a la calle!

El jarrón se estrello contra la cabeza del Uchiha.

–Y supremamente peligroso –Finalizo Kiba.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora?. Sus chicas los odiaban y todo era culpa de Gai-sensei.

–¡Eso es! –Exclamo Naruto–. Tengo una idea

–Vaya, esto no pasa todos los días –Susurro Neji.

–Tenemos que llamar a Lee –Se explico el rubio.

–¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? –Quiso saber el Uchiha.

–Bueno conocen a Lee…es bueno con todo eso del amor y la llama que arde en alguna parte de su cuerpo…quizás nos ayude.

–No después de la paliza que le dio Gaara –Kiba señalo al enfurruñado pelirrojo, que los veía a todos con ojos asesinos y poco amigables.

–Es culpa de ustedes –Intervino Gaara–. Me contaron mal la historia.

–Un segundo, fue Naruto quien…

–Bla bla bla, no le vamos a echar la culpa a nadie –Corto Uzumaki–. Todos somos culpables y listo ¿Qué les parece?

Los shinobis lo sopesaron por unos segunodos.

–Ustedes lo tiene y yo le doy –Propuesto Kiba, entusiasmado.

–Medokusai, cierren la boca, aunque suene extraño Naruto tiene razón. Lee sabe mas que todos nosotros sobre esa clase de cosas –Intervino Shikamaru.

–Pero no nos ayudara –Insistió Kankuro.

–Nos ayudara, si Neji se lo pide –Dijo Naruto, con astucia.

–¡¿Qué?!, ¿Pretenden que yo le pida ayuda a Lee?, no me hagan reír, por amor de…

La arena de Gaara tomo al Hyuuga por el cuello y lo jalo hasta dejarlo frente a el.

–Escúchame bien, rompí mi compromiso con Matsuri. ¿Saben cuanto tiempo me tomo decidiere por hacer algo así? –Los dientes le rechinaron–. Así que vas a llamar a Rock Lee y le dirás que encienda la maldita llama de su juventud para ayudarnos.

Neji asintió, extendiendo la mano para que Kiba le pasara el telefono.

Marco el numero a regaña dientes, mientras todos lo escrutaban con la mirada.

–¿Qué los hace pensar que nos ayudara, si yo se lo pido? –Cuestiono el Hyuuga, mientras esperaba a que Lee contestara.

–Que se yo, son amigos o algo así –Se explico Naruto.

–Agh, no lo entienden si hay una persona pegajosa, empalagosa y supremamente fastidiosa es ¡Lee!, ¿Cómo…estas?

Neji asintió, escuchando la respuesta mientras todos esperaban a la expectativa.

–Si, Gaara siente mucho haberte golpeado…

–No es verdad –Gesticulo el pelirrojo, aun enfurruñado.

–Ehm… claro y yo..quería saber si…

–¡Vamos díselo de una buena vez! –Lo urgió Naruto.

–¡Deja tu maldito orgullo y pídeselo! –Exigió Shikamaru.

–Si…ya sabes..podrias…

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y las aspas empezaron a girar mientras Naruto alistaba el Rasengan, Gaara hacia los sellos para realizar el ataúd de arena y Akamaru se ponía de color rojo.

Neji parpadeo: Pedirle un favor a Lee o morir.

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

Joder, la decisión estaba difícil.

–¿Podrías ayudarnos a re conquistar a las chicas? –Soltó con rapidez sintiéndose estupido.

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Lee.

Neji abrió los ojos y se separo el auricular del oído.

–¡Yooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssshhhhhh!

**Y seguirá continuando…**.

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?. Si, lo se me tarde mucho con subir el capitulo pero tsk, ya les digo, mi computador se fue al demonio así que comprendan…trabajo con recursos limitados.

**Bien, respecto al capitulo**: Pobres, pobres, pobres y tontos shinobis. Se merecían que Kankuro y Gaara los masacran, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?. Gaara definitivamente rompió su compromiso con Matsuri, ¿Qué hará ahora?. En el siguiente capitulo veremos _"El planeado plan que todos planeamos"_ En donde Lee les dirá como conquistar a su respectiva kunoichi pero como es de esperar viniendo de ellos…todo se ira al demonio (como mi computador, es lo mas justo).

Espero sus review's, intentare publicar capítulos mas seguidito. Los quiero, besos a todos xD.

¡Sayo!


	9. Capitulo 9: El planeado plan

_Aviso:_¡Yoshhhhh! ¡Estoy de regreso!

_Disclaimer:_

—¡Y la llama de nuestros corazones arderá eternamente!

—Cállate, Lee.

—P-pero Neji, los lectores…

—Solo cállate.

—¿Y como se supone que diré el _Dislaimer_ si me callo?

—Es Disclaimer y yo me encargo…ehm…Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…

—¿Quiénes son los personajes de Naruto-kun? ¿Y quien es Masa…Masa…?

—Masashi Kishimoto

—Masa…Masa…

—¡Masashi Kishimoto!

—Masa…Masa…

—¡¡Masahi Kishimoto!! ¡¡Masashi Kishimoto!!

—Que grosero eres Neji, le diré a Masa…Masa…

—¡MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

—Le diré que te ataquen en el próximo episodio.

—… —Mirada enervada—. Yo así no trabajo…

—¡Espera! ¡Neji-kun! ¡Ven a leer el capitulo conmigo!

**Capitulo 9: **El planeado plan que todos planeamos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó una enervada Tenten, al tiempo que cerraba al puño sobre el filo de una katana y esta se rompía en dos.

—Esto ya es el colmo con Shikamaru, le he soportado todo pero… ¡esto es la gota que derramó el vaso! —Exclamó Temari.

—N-no puedo creer que haya lastimado Naruto-kun —Hinata permanecía aun en estado catatónico, sin dejar de repetir esto una y otra vez.

—Pero se lo tenia bien merecido oneesan —Intervino Hanabi.

—Kiba…infeliz…yo…gorda…

—Me alegro de haberle tumbado todos los dientes a Kankuro.

—¿Pueden creer que Sasuke casi me mata?

—Yo si puedo creerlo —Intervino Hanabi, de nuevo.

—¡Pero yo no estoy gorda!

—No Ino, no lo estas —Hanabi suspiró, ¿Cuántas veces debería decirlo?

—Me las va a pagar, esto no se quedara así Hyuuga Neji…

—¡Pero yo no estoy gorda!

—¡Ya basta! ¿Cuándo van a callarse? —Todas miraron a Hanabi, sorprendidas—. Deberían dejar de quejarse…deberían aprender de Matsuri!

Todas miraron en dirección a la castaña, sentada en un rincón de la habitación de Hinata. Parecía triste, molesta y a la vez desilusionada. Observaba el anillo de compromiso con cuidado, el cual ya no se encontraba puesto en su dedo como había estado desde que Gaara se había comprometido con ella.

—Matsuri, tranquila —Temari se sentó frente a ella—. Estoy segura de que Gaara no quiso decir lo que dijo…

—Si, todos y todas sabemos que el no quería romper el compromiso contigo —Acotó Kumiko, sentándose a un lado de la ex alumna del Kage.

Matsuri solo asintió, no muy convencida.

—Pero ¿¡Que les pasa a todas ustedes?! —Hanabi parecía sumamente molesta.

—Pues, cariño, nuestros hombres acaban de negarnos frente a todo el mundo —Respondió Temari con sarcasmo.

—Y solo por eso ¿pretenden quedarse allí sentadas, lloriqueando? ¿¡Son fuertes kunoichis de Konoha y una bola de lloronas incompetentes?!

—¿Puedes repetir la pregunta? —Cuestionó Sakura.

—Pues lo siento, pero todas no podemos tener a un shinobi que si nos bese bajo un muérdago, todas no podemos andar tras Konohamaru —Sentenció Ino, logrando que la menor de las Hyuuga se sonrojara.

—No se trata de eso…ellos las rechazaron ¿verdad? ¿¡Que piensan hacer ante eso!?

—¡Caparlos con un cuchillo sin filo! —Gritó Tenten, son una sonrisa sádica.

—¡Exacto!... espera...¡No! —Hanabi suspiró—. Ahora ustedes tomaran revancha, ahora ustedes los rechazaran a ellos.

Las kunoichis intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Rechazar a sus chicos?

—No solo eso —Hanabi sonrió de forma maligna, logrando que todas se alejaran de ella—. Ustedes saldrán con otros chicos ¡en frente de su respectivo shinobi!

—¿Hablas de darles…celos? —Preguntó Kumiko, mas interesada.

—Por supuesto —La sonrisa de Hanabi fue acompañada por una risa maligna—. Y este es el plan…

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—¡Cejas encrespadas! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! —Naruto estaba eufórico.

—Por supuesto Naruto-kun, ¡la llama eterna de la juventud siempre arde mas en corazones enamorados! —Lee sonrió, mientras un destello cegador brillaba en sus dientes.

—¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego! —Gritó Kiba.

—Lee, deja de sonreír, tus dientes deslumbran a Kiba —Dijo Neji.

—Muy bien, díganme ¿Qué ocurrió con las chicas? —Preguntó Lee, sentándose al lado de Gaara pero al notar el aura acecina que aun desprecia el pelirrojo decidió sentarse al lado de Sasuke.

—Mendokusai…nosotros, todos nosotros, nos paramos bajo un muérdago y le negamos el beso a la chica —Explicó Shikamaru.

—¿¡Que?! —Gritó Lee—. ¡Santa madre de Dios! ¡Ya entiendo porque Sakura-san iba pinchando con unos alfileres un muñeco de Sasuke-kun!

—¡¿Cómo?! —Pregunto el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer tal cosa? —Cuestionó un incrédulo Lee.

—Tu sensei nos dijo que esa era la tradición —Dijo Naruto.

—¿Gai-sensei?

—No, San Martín de las Porras… ¡Por supuesto que Gai-sensei! —Intervino Kiba.

—Pero Gai-sensei no sabe nada sobre la navidad.

—Hubiera sido bastante útil saberlo antes de escuchar su estupida versión —Dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y como reaccionaron las chicas? —Preguntó Lee.

—No, normal, nos llenaron de besitos y cariñitos —Rugió Kiba.

—¿Estas siendo sarcástico? —Preguntó, de nuevo, Lee.

—Vasta ustedes dos —Neji suspiró—. Lee necesitamos que n…que nnnnoooossss…que nossssss —Naruto lo golpeó en la espalda—. Ayudes.

—¿Qué?

—¡No me hagas repetirlo! —Exclamó Neji, activando el Byakugan.

—Tranquilo Hyuuga, tranquilo —Dijo Sasuke—. Piensa que al menos tú no rompiste tu compromiso…

Gaara clavó sus penetrantes ojos en el Uchiha, al tiempo que la arena formaba una pequeña replica de él y de Sasuke, para que después la pequeña replica de Gaara masacrara a la pequeña replica de Sasuke.

El portador del Sharingan tragó en seco, decidido a no molestar más a Gaara.

—Bien, supongo que esto requerirá de toda mi llama de la juventud, ¡lo bueno es que mi llama jamás se extingue, es infinita! —Lee sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos!

—¡Lee! ¿Acaso quieres dejar a Kiba ciego? ¡No sonrías!

—Lo siento, bien, es hora de empezar el plan "El dulce amor de Cupido"

—¿¡Como?!

—¡Que nombre tan afeminado!

—¡No pienso participar de ningún plan que contenga las palabras "dulce" y "amor"!

—A mi me gusta…

—¡Cállate Naruto!

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

El ninja copia de Konoha caminaba de aquí para allá, frente a una enorme casa.

—Tamiko, yo me quede dormido y…no, no…Tamiko mi hermano malvado fue quien te pidió aquella cita…no, no…Tamiko, amor, estoy embarazado ¡Rayos, no!

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a aquella kunoichi sin resultar herido? ¿Qué excusa le daría por haber llegado un día y una hora tarde a su primera, y posiblemente ultima, cita?

_Vamos Kakashi, tu puedes hacerlo…tu puedes hacerlo_ Pensaba Hatake.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a tocar la puerta.

"Un momento" Exclamó una voz femenina desde dentro.

_Bien Kakashi, ¡tu si puedes! , ¡Tu si puedes!_

—Ah ¡Kakashi! —Una voz conocida lo llamo—. ¿Qué haces en casa de Tamiko?

_Oh mierda, tenia que llegar justo ahora…_

—¿Qué sucede, Gai? —Preguntó con desgana.

—¡Vamos a luchar!

—Ahora no Gai —Kakashi suspiró—. Estoy ocupado, tengo que…

—Vaya, vaya pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

Hatake se giró de inmediato, al escuchar la voz de aquella kunoichi.

—Ta-Tamiko…

—¡Tamiko! —Gai se acercó sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estas? Dicen las malas lenguas que tu última cita te dejó plantada…

Kakashi abrió desmesuradamente el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su mascara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gai?

—Pues esas malas lenguas tienes razón, Gai —Tamiko miró a Kakashi de refilón—. Pero descuida, la pagará…

Un temblor recorrió la columna del Hatake.

—Ya lo creo que si —Gai se carcajeó con gusto—.Es que ¿a que idiota se lo ocurre dejarte esperando? Si eres absolutamente hermosa, bella Tamiko.

La kunoichi le sonrió del extravagante shinobi.

—Gracias Gai.

—No debes dar las gracias Tamiko, eres como la hermosa primavera de la juventud…

Y aunque Kakashi temía por lo que Tamiko podría hacerle no pudo evitar querer matar a Maito Gai en ese mismo momento, además de joderlo más de lo que ya estaba, ¿le estaba coqueteando a Tamiko?

—Jajaja, exageras —Dijo la mujer, sintiéndose incomoda ante tan extraños comentarios.

—Oh no, hermosa Tamiko. Y aun así, espero que le des su merecido al mal hombre que te dejo plantado, deberías nunca perdonarlo, deberías buscarte a otro, deberías sacarlo por completo de tu vida y…

—¡¡Cállate ya, joder!! —Grito el Hatake.

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—Muy bien —Lee miró a los shinobis su alrededor. Todos sentados, por no decir apañuscados, en la pequeñísima mesa de la casa de Naruto.

—¿Entonces, en que consiste "El dulce amor de Cupido"? —Preguntó Naruto.

—¡El plan no puede llamarse así! —Grito un acalorado Sasuke—. ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo Uchiha si participo en un plan con nombre de un club marica?

—Cuando Sakura te rechace una vez mas y se valla con Sai, te diré donde quedara ese orgullo —Kiba entrecerró los ojos—. En la mismísima mierda…

—¿Acaso quieres participar en algo…tan…tan…?

—Afeminado —Soltó Neji, entre dientes.

—No me importa el nombre —Kiba resopló—. Solo quiero que Ino no crea que es gorda…

—Mendokusai, ¿eso le dijiste? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Al menos él no le embarro helado en la ropa —Susurró Sasuke.

—Yo creo que solo quería que la ropa de Temari se humedeciera y se le pegara —Comenta Naruto.

Gaara y Kankuro fijaron su mirada en el Nara.

—M-mendokusai, cállate Naruto —Dijo este entre dientes.

—Bien Naruto-kun, lo primero que haremos en este plan —Dijo Lee, como si nadie los hubiese interrumpido—. Es pedir perdón…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Neji.

—¡Nunca! —Gritó Sasuke.

—No lo creo —Exclamó un inexpresivo Gaara.

—¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber Lee.

—Yo soy Neji Hyuuga y yo jamás doy disculpas…ni a Tenten ¡ni a nadie!

—Prefiero morder mi legua y ahogarme en mi propio veneno antes que agachar mi cabeza ante una mujer y mas aun ante Sakura, ¡primero muerto que arrepentido!

—Yo no me equivoco —Dijo el Kage de forma ciertamente petulante—. Yo no ofrezco disculpas.

—Ustedes tres tendían que tragarse su orgullo —Dijo Kankuro.

—A menos que quieran quedarse solos, viejos, calvos, con problemas de erección y completamente vírgenes hasta el final de sus días —Complemento Naruto—. Bueno, aunque todos sabemos que Sasuke ya tiene problemas de "eso"…

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —Acusó el Uchiha, señalando al Uzumaki.

—Clámate, clámate Sasuke-kun —Trató de intervenir Lee.

—¡No quiero!! ¡¡Se esta metiendo con mi hombría!

—¿Qué pasa _Sasukin_? ¿Estamos molestos porque el _soldadito_ no se levanta?

Sasuke activo el Sharingan, logrando que Naruto se cayera de la silla, llevándose un buen golpe y un gran susto.

—Te patearía todo el trasero, de no ser porque todos saben que aquí el único impotente es Hyuuga…

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto un Neji, empezando a cabrearse.

—Bueno, tu ataque parece algo así como el baile de la macarena, es normal que se te _moje la canoa_…—Razonó el peliazul—. Y tu pelo, ese pelo no es de macho, a puesto que hasta huele a flores y tus facciones son ciertamente femeninas, así que es comprensible que se te _parta la galleta_, como es comprensible que no quieras _salir del closet_ por miedo a como reaccionen en el clan, no creo que acepten muy bien el hecho de que te pongas del otro equipo…

Cuando Naruto se levantó Sasuke estaba botado en el piso, echando espuma por la boca, siendo ahorcado por Neji.

**Continuara…Bueno, ****quizás Sasuke ya no continúe…**

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Y Dios dijo "¡Hagnase los review's!"

Y todos mis lectores comentaron.


	10. Capitulo 10: Mi amigo el jabón y yo

**Capitulo 10:** "Mi amigo el jabón y yo"

Tras ver como Sasuke era ahorcado por Neji, unas cuantas frases altamente homosexuales por parte de Lee, Neji pateando a Sasuke, Naruto jugando manitas calientes con Kiba, Neji escupiendole a Sasuke, Shikamaru fumando menticol y Neji dañando aun más al Uchiha de forma emocional y físicamente…

—Bien, es hora de empezar con el plan, dulce amor de cupido —informó Lee, tratando de ponerse serio.

— ¿No podemos ponerle otro nombre? —pidió Sasuke, tan alejado de Neji como era posible.

—Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Lee.

Todos los hombres, menos Naruto y Kiba (quienes aun jugaban manitas calientes, 2 de 5 ganando Kiba) miraron al chico con incredulidad.

—Déjame ilustrarte, Lee —empezó el Hyuuga—. Somos guerreros altamente clasificados, sin miedo a nada, fuertes, hermosos y…

Sasuke dejó salir un suspiro de incredulidad.

— ¿Algo que decir, Uchiha? —preguntó Neji, mirando a Sasuke con una vena resaltada.

—Nada, nada —el azabache ajito una mano, restándole importancia, con el ego por el piso al haber sido vencido por el poseedor del Byakugan.

—Como decía…somos fuertes, capaces, hermosos… no podemos andar ventilando que participamos en una misión con nombre de novela de quinta.

—Tiene razón —intervino Kankuro—. Seria estupido, además de vergonzoso.

—Bueno, bueno, el nombre es lo de menos —se apresuró Lee—. Ahora, todos deben pensar una forma para discularse con las chicas…

—No se puede —Kankuro suspiró—. Porque los tres aquí presentes no piden disculpas —señaló a Gaara, Neji y Sasuke.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo pedir disculpas? —preguntó Lee—. Naruto-kun la caga tres de cada cuatro veces por capitulo y siempre se disculpa… ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

— ¡Te digo que piedra le gana a papel, Kiba!

— ¡Y yo te digo así no se juega manitas calientes!

—Y yo todavía me pregunto, ¿Cómo ese rubio tiene un programa y yo no? —susurró Sasuke, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién querría ver la vida de un amargado social, que no sale, y que solo piensa en vengarse de su hermano? —Preguntó Neji—. Lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que quizás en su cabeza solo exista un enorme Uchiha incesto en vez de deseos de venganza…—le susurró a Lee, mientras el azabache miraba al vació, con aquella pose barata de vengador y un tic en el ojo.

—Te maldigo Itachi…

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

En la Akatsuki cueva:

— ¡Achis!

—Oh mierda, ¡Konan! ¡Itachi se refrió de nuevo!

— ¡No me importa Kisame! ¿Me ven cara de sirvienta? ¡Por mi que ese se muera de neumonía!

— ¡Nadie va a gastar dinero comprándole aspirinas!

—De seguro el manual medico de Jashin dice como curar el resfriado…

— ¡El arte es una explosión!

— ¡¿Y a quien carajos le importa, Deidara?!

—Joder, como odio mi organización…

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

De regreso en Konoha:

—…y así es como nacen los bebes, Naruto—terminó de explicar Gaara.

— ¿A que horas cambiamos el tema? —preguntó Neji, mirándolos a todos con incredulidad.

—Como sea, pasemos al siguiente punto —prosiguió Lee—. "Mi amigo el jabón y yo"

— ¡¿Como?!

—Su aspecto da asco, para ser sinceros…así que lo primero que aremos será ir a la…

— ¡¿Peluquería?! —gritó Sasuke, señalando con indignación el enorme letrero de extravagantes colores.

—Me niego —terció el Hyuuga.

—Sobre mi cadáver —concordó Gaara.

—Primero muerto —dijo Kiba mientras Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru asentían.

—Pero ¿que mas dice "perdóname" que una imagen pulcra y reluciente? —insistió Lee.

—No lo se, ni me importa…pero no pienso entrar a un local que tiene como publicidad la bandera gay solo para que Sakura esté conmigo y…

—Escuché que Sai estaba buscándola…

—…y ¿Qué va primero, corte o manicura?

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—Vale chicas, repasémoslo por ultima vez —replicó Hanabi, mas que harta.

—Bien, dos por una dos, dos por dos cuatro, dos por tres seis…

— ¡No Ino, eso no! —Gritó la encolerizada Hyuuga—. Hablo de su venganza contra los shinobis.

—Pero ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir más hombres? —Preguntó Temari—. Por si no lo habías notado, Konoha tiene una baja muy grande en el sector masculino…

—Ella tiene razón, ¿con que otros hombres podemos salir? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Genma, Kotetsu, Asuma, Shikaku…—enumeró Tenten.

— ¡¿El padre de Shikamaru?!

—Bueno Temari, tendrás que conformarte con el…

—Nadie saldrá con los padres de los chicos —intentó calmar las cosas Hanabi.

—…Kakashi, Gai-sensei, Hiashi…

— ¿Mi padre? —Preguntó Hinata, abriendo los ojos.

— ¡No! ¡Tenten! ¡Callate! —Hanabi cerró los ojos—. Pasemos a otro punto… ¿Qué es lo que mas le molesta a un hombre?

—Que lo jodan por la limpieza —dijo Sakura.

—Que se le pierda el control remoto —opinó Matsuri.

—Que se le acabe la comida —dijo Hinata.

—Que el condón salga roto —acotó Temari.

—Que en el super ya no haya pantene pro-v liso extremo…—todas miraron a Tenten asombradas—. D-digo…no es que a N-Neji le disguste ni nada por el estilo…

—No chicas, a los hombres les molesta que otro fulano corteje a su chica.

—Oh genial ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar un fulano? —preguntó Sakura, molestándose.

— ¿Y si ponemos leche y atún en la puerta?

—No Tenten, eso es un felino… —corrigió Kumiko.

—Me refiero a que a los chicos se molestarían si otro hombre trata de cortejarlas —explicó la menor de los Hyuuga, tratando de mantener el autocontrol.

—Yo no pienso salir con el padre de Shikamaru…

— ¿Puedo salir con Hiashi?

— ¡No, no puedes!

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Los hombres entraron algo cohibidos al ruidoso local. Joder, eso si que era caer muy bajo, no podrían soportar tanta vergüenza y…

— ¡Una rata! —Gritó Neji y todos se dispersaron de inmediato.

El que portaba traje de expandex los miró con un poco de lastima.

—No chicos, ehm, es una mota de pelo.

Naruto bajó de los brazos de Gaara, Kiba y Kankuro entraron de nuevo a la tienda, Neji y Sasuke dejaron de abrazarse y Shikamaru bajó de la silla.

—Ya lo sabia —murmuró el Uchiha, poniendo la voz más masculina que tenia.

—Ahora, guarden silencio, esta también es la primera vez que vengo aquí…

— ¡Lee! ¡Corazón! —una pelirroja bastante voluptuosa, con gafas y ropa apretada se acercó el chico—. Hacia tiempo no te veía, ¿bienes a hacerte lo de siempre?

—Ehm…hoy no…hoy los traigo a ellos —dijo señalando a los shinobis, que veían con desconfianza a la mujer.

—Bien bien, ¡chicas! ¡a trabajar!

Y un sin numero de mujeres con el pelo recogido y bata blanca salieron de todas partes, arrastrando así a los shinobis hacia distintos lugares del establecimiento.

— ¡Nooooo!

— ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero ser homosexualisado aquí adentro!

— ¡No me toques!... ¡saca la mano!... ¡no te pases tu!

— ¡Mi orgullo Uchiha…!

—Hay tu debes ser el hermano de Itachi, ¿también te gusta pintarte las uñas de morado como el?

—…

—…

— ¡Te maldigo Itachi!

Media hora después, todos se encontraban ubicados en distintas partes del establecimiento: A Naruto y Kiba les arreglaban las uñas de los pies, a Sasuke le hacían un shampoo, a Neji le ponían tubos para poder rizarle el pelo, a Gaara intentaban quitarle el delineador negro mientras este insistía que no era maquillaje, a Kankuro le hacían una mascarilla, Shikamaru dormía mientras trataban desesperadamente de cambiarle el _look_ de piña y Lee los miraba a todos son una sonrisa.

—No quiero que mi pelo se vea como el de ricitos de oro —insistía el Hyuuga, con una vena resaltada y palpitando.

—Huy, miren, soy Neji Hyuuga y mi melena se agita al viento —ridiculizó Sasuke en voz baja, causando que Naruto casi se asfixiara de la risa.

— ¡Tú…!

—Tranquilo Neji-kun…estoy seguro de que a Tenten le gustara tu cambió de imagen…

— ¿Qué marca es el delineador que usas cariño? es muy resistente, además te aplicas demasiado…

— ¡No es delineador! —exclamó el pelirrojo, encolerizado—. ¡Se los he dicho mil veces!

—Y los tatuajes de gena ya pasaron de moda…tendremos que quitarte eso…

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¿Qué hule tan extraño?

—Es el tiente morado del numero tres —explico la pelirroja al Uchiha—. Tu color de pelo ya no atrae a nadie…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ya está, mira como quedaste —dijo entregándole un espejo a Sasuke…

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

En las afueras de Konoha:

— ¿A cuando los tomates?

—A cinco ryus…

_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

—Oh, ¡pero si no están tan caros!

**Conti…**

_**¡Mi cabello, joder, mi hermoso cabello!**_

…**ehm…Continuara…**

* * *

εїзReview's por Jashin, ¡review's! εїз

* * *


	11. Capitulo 11: El dulce amor de Cupido I

**Capitulo 11: **El dulce amor de Cupido – Parte I

Miraba. De perfil, de frente, desde atrás, en distintas posiciones. Nada. No se veía bien, el y todos lo sabían. Si sus antepasados estuvieran aquí… ¡Había deshonrado el orgullo Uchiha, para siempre!

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó, mientras caía de rodillas y miraba al cielo, con los puños levantados y lagrimas acusando por salir de sus ojos.

—Ya deja de hacer escándalo, Sasuke-kun —pidió Lee, dándole amistosas palmadas en el hombro—. Si no te vez tan mal.

— ¡¿Qué no?!

—En verdad que no, ¿verdad chicos? —preguntó el de verde, girando su cabeza hacia los demás.

Todos apretaban los labios con fuerza y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas.

—En…serio…—dijo Neji, entre dientes—. Dicen que…el morado…esta de moda en… ¿París?

—Cl-claro, por eso…yo uso púrpura…en la cara —continuó Kankuro, ahogando la risa.

El plan consistía en que Naruto seria el siguiente en hablar, pero el protagonista se hallaba tirado en el piso, pasando de verde a morado de tanto soportar la risa.

—Exacto…t-te vez…—Kiba vaciló—. ¡Como un homosexual!

Y sin hacerse esperar, las estridentes risotadas invadieron el lugar.

—Hay corazón, mira que no soy de esos pero contigo hago una excepción —dijo Naruto, imitando la voz de Orochimaru.

—Quizás no puedas ser el novio de Sakura… ¡pero si su mejor amiga!

— ¿Acaso eso es un árbol de vayas moradas?... ¡No! ¡Es el pelo de Sasuke!

— ¡¿De cuando a acá las cacatúas tienen las plumas color morado?!

— ¡Si te paras frente a un daltónico quizás piense que tu pelo aun es normal!

— ¡Con ese cabello puedes parar el transito!

— ¡Le hace juego al kimono de Temari!

— ¡Si quieres que Itachi te encuentre ya esta muy fácil! ¡Solo tiene que seguir el punto morado que camina por toda Konoha!

— ¡Como te sienta ese color!

— ¡Eres todo un…hembro!

— ¡Demuéstrale a Sai que tu también puedes…parecer un marica!

Sasuke se giró hacia ellos, con mirada de psicópata, empezó a hacer crujir sus puños y sonrió.

— ¡AHORA SI…LOS HAGO MIERDA A TODOS!

—…

—…

—…

— ¡Corran!

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—Bien chicas —susurró Hanabi, con voz compulsiva una enromes ojeras bajo sus ojos—. Lo repasaremos un ultima vez ¿quieren?

—Pero Hanbi, llevamos mas de…

— ¡¿Quieres por favor callarte de una buena vez y repetir el plan?! —gritó la menor, temblando.

Todas tragaron en seco y se alejaron un poco.

Hanabi se frotó la cien, tratando de calmarse.

—Ino de mí corazón, amor de mis amores, hermosísimo ángel caído del cielo —la Hyuuga rechinó los dientes—. ¿Puedes repetir el plan, por todo lo que es bueno y bonito?

La rubia la miró con poca gracia.

—Bien, cada una tiene un hico en mente. Vamos a ir con el chico, le pedimos una cita y no pavoneamos con el frente a nuestros shinobis —citó, sonriendo.

Hanabi aulló, en señal de triunfo.

—Bien, eso es todo.

—No lo se —susurró Matsuri—. En verdad no quiero darle celos a Gaara, es decir…

—Vamos Matsuri —Temari le sonrió a su cuñada—. Piensa que solo lo estas ayudando. Gaara jamás sentido celos y ahora gracias a ti podrá sentirlo.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —la cortó Kumiko—. ¡Vamos por ello!

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—No puedes salir así —dijo Naruto, mirando raro a su amigo—. Te ves…

—Como un inadaptado social —terminó Gaara, quien tenía el rededor de los ojos hinchado de tanto que las mujeres de la peluquería habían intentado quitar el susodicho "delineador".

—No me importa —sentenció el azabache.

—Pero, apuesto a que ni puedes ver por donde caminas —dijo Lee.

— ¡Ja! ¡Solo mira! —Sasuke dio solo dos pasos, justo antes de golpearse contra una silla—. ¡Auch!

—Ves —lo retó Kankuro.

— ¡Alguien acaba de ponerla, estoy seguro! —gritó el Uchiha.

—Como sea —lo cortó Kiba—. ¿Empezaremos con el plan? —preguntó, mientras el Uchiha se negaba a quitarse la bolsa de papel de la cabeza.

—Yo aun pienso que el nombre es afeminado —acotó el Hyuuga.

—Si Neji, y a todos nos importa tanto tu opinión como tu aburrida charla sobre "el destino" —habló Shikamaru—. Pero ya tenemos que empezar con el plan.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que le hacia una señal de amenaza al Nara.

—Bien ya que todos están presentables podemos pasara a la segunda fase del plan —Lee se ilumino la cara con una linterna—. Sacando a flote el amor.

—No, esto ya es el colmo de las ridiculeces —farfulló Neji.

—Ya cállate ricitos de oro —lo amenazó Naruto.

Neji arrugó el entrecejo, mientras trataba de esconder uno de los rizos que se empeñaban en caer contra su rostro

—Solo porque Hinata-sama le ama…que si no…

—Lo primero que haremos…será sentarnos en círculo y hablar de nuestras emociones…

20 minutos después:

Todos los shinobis se encontraban sentados en circulo, en el piso de la casa de Naruto, que todos consideraban cada vez se hacia mas pequeña.

—Bien —susurró Lee—. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—De acuerdo, yo iré primero.

El de expandex fue al centró del circulo y se sentó.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rock Lee.

—Hola Rock Lee —contestó Naruto, mientras todos se golpeaban en la frente y lo miraban con incredulidad.

—Hoy les hablaré de mis sentimientos…

Acto seguido, Kankuro sacó un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir en el con su boli morado, para después tirárselo a Kiba

_Kankuro: ¡Hey!_

_Kiba: Kankuro, ¿Qué haces?_

_Kankuro: No quiero escuchar la historia de Lee, suficiente tengo con respirar su mismo oxigeno._

_Kiba: Como sea, ¿crees que su plan funcione?_

_Kankuro: Bah, no lo se…mejor que nada ¿no?_

_Kiba: Ven, preguntémosle a Shikamaru…_

Entonces, la bolita de papel golpeo al Nara en la cabeza.

_Shikamaru: Neh, ¿Qué hacen?_

_Kankuro: Barrer… ¿Qué te parece que hacemos?_

_Kiba: Shikamaru, ¿crees que el plan de Lee de resultado?_

_Shikamaru: No lo se, pesero que sí._

_Kankuro: No tiene novia, ¿Qué sabe el del amor?_

_Kiba: No se, yo escuché que tenia un no se que con Tenten._

_Shikamaru: Kiba, ¿quieres que Neji te mate?_

_Kiba: No lo meteremos en la conversación…_

_Kankuro: Pienso incluirlo._

_Kiba: ¡No!_

_Kankuro: ¿Lo llamo?_

_Kiba: ¡No!_

_Kankuro: ¡Lero lero, a que si!_

_Kiba: ¡Que te jodan!_

_Kankuro: ¿Le tienes miedo a Neji?_

_Kiba: Yo…erh… ¡no!_

_Gaara: Yo creo que si._

_Kankuro: ¡¿Gaara, a que hora te metiste?!_

_Gaara: A Shikamaru le dio pereza recoger el papel por lo que lo tomé yo._

_Kankuro: Oh…_

_Kiba: ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a Neji!_

_Kankuro: Claro, si hasta te haces en los pantalones cuando activa el Byakugan._

_Kiba: ¡No es verdad! ¿Verdad Akamaru?_

_Kankuro: No seas idiota, Akamaru no esta en la conversación._

_Akamaru: ¡Guau!_

_Kankuro: Kiba no seas rarito, escribir como si Akamaru fuera parte de la conversación es patético._

_Kiba: Vale…_

_Gaara: ¿Por qué me junto con ustedes?_

_Kankuro: A ver, preguntémosle al Uchiha._

Kankuro le lanzó la bola de papel a Sasuke, la cual se impactó contra su cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de papel. El Uchiha miro a todas partes y se encogió de hombros. Kankuro, exasperado tomó la bolita y se la lanzó de nuevo.

Una, dos…diez veces.

Sasuke, molesto, se quitó la bolsa y en vez de tratar de descubrir quien lanzaba los "dañinos proyectiles" empezó a dibujar en una cara de la bolsa.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó Kiba.

Cuando Sasuke se colocó de nuevo la bolsa en ella ahora estaba el sharingan mal dibujado, unas cejas fruncidas y una boca torcida hacia abajo.

_Kiba: Idiota._

_Kankuro: Tú los has dicho…_

_Kiba: ¿Y a quien mas le preguntamos?_

_Kankuro: Ni modo, a Neji…_

El marionetista se inclinó hacia el Hyuuga y toco su hombro un par de veces.

—Hey…Neji…

— ¡Shhhtt! —lo calló el, ahora, de rizos—. Esta es la mejor parte —dijo señalando a Lee, con los ojos aguados.

El de púrpura lo miró con incredulidad.

_Kiba: ¿Y bien?_

_Kankuro: Nada, ¿Qué tal Naruto?_

El Inuzuka se inclinó hacia el Uzumaki, solo para notar que este dormía a rienda suelta sobre Akamaru.

_Kiba: Ni modo, solo rompe el papalito._

_Kankuro: ¿Por?_

_Kiba: Le dije idiota a Sasuke y me metí con la casi-novia de Neji…no quiero que me muelan._

_Kankuro: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Le tienes miedo a Neji!_

_Kiba: ¡Que no, hombre!_

—Y entonces…Gai-sensei me regaló mi primer traje de expandex.

— ¡Bravo! —Grito Neji, euforico—. ¡Otra, otra, otra!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, sin saber muy bien porque.

Kiba le dio un codazo a Naruto, para despertarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya soy novio de Hinata?

—Bien, ¿Quién sigue? —pregunto Lee.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

—Si, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se levantó y se sentó en medio del circulo.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el futuro Kage.

— ¿Y bien que, Naruto? —preguntó Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— ¡Pues contar tu historia! —gritó Kiba.

—Oh pues…soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a hablar sobre mi problema de incontinencia…

— ¡No, eso no! —gritó Neji.

— ¿Entonces porque Sasuke me vitorea?

Todos giraron a ver al Uchiha.

— ¡No te esta vitoreando! —exclamó Lee—. ¡Se esta ahogando con la bolsa de papel!

— ¡Rápido quítensela!

— ¡Hazte a un lado, se va a morir!

Cuando afín lograron quitar la bolsa, Sasuke empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Te dijimos que no te pusieras esa basura —razonó Gaara.

— ¿Qué se supone que esta mierda? —Preguntó Neji, señalando el dibujo en la bolsa—. ¿Una gallina?

—Oh si, acá están los huevos —dijo Shikamaru, señalando uno de los ojos con sharingan.

—No es una gallina —farfulló Sasuke, rapándoles la bolsa y poniéndosela de nuevo.

—Se va a morir, ya se lo advertimos…

—Bah, allá él.

—…y entonces me pregunté si la solución seria usar pañales…

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Qué? Sasuke me vitorea…

— ¡Se ahoga de nuevo!

— ¡Quítate esa porquería de la cabeza!

**Continuara…**


	12. Capitulo 12: El dulce amor de Cupido II

**Capitulo 12:** El dulce amor de Cupido – Parte II

—Oh…por Dios —susurró Naruto, mirando la escena con asco.

—…—Kiba empezó a sudar como nunca.

Shikamaru siente que le da un tic en el ojo derecho, al tiempo que Kankuro prácticamente tiembla como gelatina y Gaara se pone más blanco que el Byuakugan de los Hyuuga.

—… ¡VOY A VOMITAR! —y tras el varonil grito de guerra, Neji se pierde en el inodoro ubicado al fondo a la derecha.

— ¡Listo! —anunció Lee, mientras sonreía y se aleja un poco.

Todos los hombres, excepto Neji quien seguía abrazado al WC de Naruto, se acercaron al Uchiha, quien estaba botado en el piso.

— ¿S…Sasuke? —susurró Naruto, mirando a su amigo, inseguro.

—Creo que sigue inconsciente —razonó Kiba, al tiempo que los ojos de Sasuke pasan del estado normal al Sharingan como si fuese un semáforo.

—Lee —Kankuro miró al de expandex—. ¿Estas seguro que así se aplica el método de reanimación?

— ¡Claro! —Gritó este—. Gai-sensei me enseñó a dar el boca a boca…

Todos se alejaron a gran velocidad, dejando al de cabellos púrpura botado en el piso.

—…con un maniquí.

Los shinobis soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras el gutural sonido de Neji trasbocando les hacía coro.

—Bah…nenita —soltó Kiba, con descaro.

Lee sonrió más, aunque todos pensaran que esta acción es humanamente imposible, mientras miraba orgulloso el fruto de las clases de rehabilitación ninja que tubo con su sensei.

—Bueno, digan algo —dijo Lee, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo todavía no puedo creer que hayas besado a Sasuke —admitió Shikamaru, intentando parar el tic de su ojo.

— _¡PUAJJJ!_

—Creo que Neji te escuchó —le susurró Kankuro.

—No, yo no lo besé —saltó Lee—. Le apliqué respiración boca a boca que es muy distinto.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Claro, necesitaban que Lee se quedara con ellos para realizar el plan y que sus dulces petunias de amor regresaran a su lado, por homosexual que sonara.

—Claro, claro Lee —lo contentó el Nara—. ¿Pero…ya se acabaron todos estos ridi…ehm…necesarios pasaos para terminar el plan?

—Muy necesario Shikamaru-kun —dijo Lee—. Y ahora que esta terminado el punto "mi amigo el jabón y yo" pasaremos a…

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

—…el siguiente punto, claro está —Lee se vanaglorió de forma extraña—. Aun no están listos para llegar a la parte cumbre de "El dulce amor de cupido"

— ¡Que no puede llamars_…PUAJJJ!_

—Calla y vomita Neji, calla y vomita —le gritó Naruto al poseedor del Byakugan, quien aún seguía en el baño.

— ¿Y cual se supone que es el "siguiente punto"? —preguntó el Kage, conteniéndose para no masacrar al montón de idiotas que lo rodeaban.

—Nosotros…—las luces se apagaron de repente al tiempo que se hacia de noche, los truenos sonaron, una espeluznante música se hizo presente pero Freddy Krueger no salio a matar a nadie—. …¡Iremos de compras!

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —sonó un grito sofocado, cual película de terror.

— ¿Y tú? —cuestionó Gaara.

—Oh, era para seguir el ambiente —confesó Kiba, sonriendo.

— ¿De compras? —repitió Shikamaru.

—Claro, y es que…—Lee contuvo la risa—. Mírense.

Todos miraron su ropa: gastada, con parches, cocida, vieja y sucia.

— ¿Qué tienen? —cuestionó Naruto.

—Son horribles, tienen que lucir realmente bien para hablar con ellas —se explicó el cejas.

— ¿Y en serio debemos ir de compras? —cuestionó Kankuro.

—Si, tenemos que.

— ¿Tenemos que qué? —preguntó el Uchiha, con voz gutural y empezando a despertar tras caer desmayado al descubrir que Lee pensaba regresarle todo el aire que la bolsa anteriormente puesta en su cabeza la había quitado.

—Ir de compras —dijo Gaara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ahhh —aceptó Sasuke, aun en estado _grogui _y con los ojos cambiando de Sharingan, a normal, a Sharingan, a normal.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto. Sinceramente todos esperaban que Sasuke matara a Lee tras despertarse.

—Quizás si es de esos…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el azabache al notar que todos los observaban. Empezó a incorporarse justo al tiempo que Neji regresaba a la sala.

El Hyuuga se paró a medio camino, solo para ver a Sasuke parado al lado de Lee. Y, hombre cómo no, las imágenes no tardaron en llegar.

— ¿Neji? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

—…—al aludido se llevó una mano a la boca y regresó corriendo al baño—. _¡PUAJJJJJ!_

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

—Chicas, ahora que el plan está perfectamente memorizado vamos a pasar a una parte aún mas importante —indicó Hanabi, sonriendo con extraña malicia—. Conseguir a los chicos.

—Yo pienso —intervino Sakura—. Que eso va a ser lo más complicado —suspiró, decepcionada—. Konoha no tiene una buena sección masculina aparte de nuestros shinobis.

—Bueno, bueno —continuó la menor de los Hyuuga—. Ya deben dejar de quejarse y concentrarse en encontrar un hombre para el plan.

Todas guardaron silencio, vaya, ese era todo un reto ¿Un buen hombre para poner celosos a sus shinobis? ¡Hanabi estaba completamente loca!

—… ¿Y bien? —preguntó la kunoichi, tras unos minutos.

Todas miraron en distintas direcciones, aparentemente a ninguna se le avía encendido el foco.

— ¡Ohhh! —Dijo Tenten, levantando la mano de repente—. Debemos usar mi idea, debemos usar a los más "mayores"

—Pero…pero… ¡no quiero salir con el padre de Shikamaru! —Dijo Temari—. ¡Yoshino me mataría!

— ¡Tenten! —la regañó Hanabi—. ¡Ya hablamos sobre eso!... ahora, piensen en un hombre ¡tiene que haber alguno! Y… ¿si Tenten?

— ¿Puedo…?

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedes salir con mi padre!

—No, no es eso —dijo la castaña, imaginándose como reaccionaria Neji si la viera coquetear con su tío—. ¿Qué tal…Kotetsu?

Todos intercambiaron una mirada.

Kotestu no estaba nada mal.

— ¿Y…que tal Izumo? —acotó Ino, recordando al inseparable compañero de Kotetsu.

Todas Asintieron de nuevo.

— ¿Y que tal aquel chunin que nos recibió una de las tantas veces que veníamos a Konoha? —Preguntó Kumiko, mirando a las chicas con curiosidad—. El que tenía una cicatriz de mejilla a mejilla, pasando por la nariz…

— ¿Iruka-sensei? —preguntó Sakura.

La peli fucsia asintió, sonriendo.

—Bien, supongo que lo mas conveniente para mi seria salir con Sai —susurró Sakura, cruzándose de brazos—. Vamos a ver que hace el orgullo de Sasuke con eso…

—Yo pienso salir con Kakashi —anunció Temari, de repente.

Todas le miraron con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! —gritó Sakura, sin salir de su asombro.

—Si, ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Bromeas? —Prosiguió Ino—. Kakashi-sensei esta saliendo con Tamiko…

— ¿Y luego?

—Uhhh, allá tu —se rindió Sakura.

—Bien, ¿ya todas tiene un chico en mente? —Preguntó Hanabi—. ¿Qué tal tú, Hinata-nessan?

—P-pues…—la timida Hyuuga empezó a jugar con los dedos—. E-estaba pensando en Genma-san…

Todas sonrieron de inmediato.

— ¡Eso es, Genma es un gran partido! —la animo la Yamanaka—. ¿Qué tal tu Matsuri, tienes a alguien en mente?

—Bueno, yo conozco ninjas de Suna —razonó la castaña, con calma—. No conozco a muchos shinobis de Konoha…

—Sal con Raido, el es amigo de Genma así que podrás ir con Hinata —propuso la rubia, con una enrome sonrisa.

— ¡Bien chicas, ahora vamos! —gritó Hanabi, eufórica, mientras ponía una mano elevada en el centro. De inmediato todas empezaron a poner las manos sobre las de la Hyuuga, para hacer la típica celebración de equipo.

— ¿Están listas?—gritó Hanabi, rompiéndole los tímpanos a Temari y a Tenten, que era a quienes tenia mas cerca.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Llegó la hora de la venganza?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Ahora ellos tendrán que pagar?

— ¡Si!

—Muy bien —celebro la más joven—. _¡¿Qué equipo?!_ —aulló, sin poder contenerse.

Todas la miraron raro y se alejaron dos pasos de Hanabi.

—Ehm, lo siento, me dejé llevar…¡¿Están listas chicas?!

— ¡Si!

— ¡Pues…ADELANTE! —vociferó, para ver como todas desaparecían por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata.

Hanabi sonrió, muy orgullosa de su trabajo. No, no había sido nada fácil pero ahora estaba segura de que…

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —preguntó, al verlas regresar en el mismo orden en que habían salido.

—Tenemos que ir al baño —se explico Temari, mientras todas asentían y regresaban a la mansión Hyuuga.

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Y, tras que Neji regresara toda la comida consumida aquella semana, Sasuke olvidara el hecho de que Lee le había realizado el "boca a boca" por el severo golpe que se llevó al caer y perder más de una hora buscando las llaves del auto de Naruto para recordar que el Uzumaki no tenía ninguno... :

—Muy bien chicos… ¡aquí estamos! —anunció Lee, mientras señalaba el relativamente nuevo centro comercial construido en medio de toda Konoha, lugar que Tsunade mandó a construir para poder hacer un casino donde apostar y los aldeanos tuvieran algo mas que hacer que andarle jodiendo la vida en su oficina.

— ¡A la tienda de ropa! —gritó el de expandex en tono heroico, mientras corría hacia la entrada con la música de Batman haciéndole fondo.

Al llegar a la puerta descubrió que ninguno lo estaba siguiendo.

—Chicos, cuando grito algo en tono heroico mientras que levanto el puño mirando al cielo ustedes deben seguirme —se explicó, sonriendo.

—Yo…no…quiero…ir —dijo Neji, entre dientes, quien desesperado con aquellos rizos había decidió recogerse el cabello.

— ¡Y yo menos! —rezongó Sasuke, con una gorra cubriéndole el cabello.

— ¿"I wanna be your daddy"? —Citó Shikamaru, leyendo el letrero que se encontraba en la ridícula gorra color naranja de Sasuke.

—Era la única que este inútil tenia en su casa —se explicó el Uchiha, fulminando al Nara con la mirada.

—Estaba en descuento…—dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Chicos, como sea, ¿quieren recuperar a su chicas si o no? —preguntó Lee.

Todos asintieron de mala gana.

—Pues bien, ¡andando! —levantó el puño hacia el cielo, de nuevo, y todos lo siguieron arrastrando los pies.

— ¡Guapa! —le gritó un aldeano a Neji, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, confundiéndola con una chica al verlo de espaldas.

El poseedor del Byakugan se regresó de inmediato.

—Mira que linda, ¡ricitos de oro! —dijo otro por allí.

—…rica…—agregó un tercero.

—Como andas de buena…—repitió el primero

—Tu con esas curvas y yo sin frenos.

—…mami…

— ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, DENSE POR MUERTOS!

Y al minuto siguiente, todos los shinbois contenían a Neji para que no se tirara sobre el pobre grupo de infelices, quienes aun seguían convencidos de que el Jounin era una chica.

* * *


	13. Capitulo 13: Los hombres hacen shopping

Hoy es un día muy importante aquí en Muérdago y no solo por el hecho de que estoy actualizando. No, no señor. Hoy hace un año (3 de diciembre de 2008) publiqué esta historia. Oh si, joder, **¡Hoy es el Aniversario del Fan~Fic!** Por lo cual hoy tú que has leído cada patético capítulo estas invitado a la celebración y continuación de esta historia en su primer Aniversario publicado.

¡A darle al capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 13:** Los hombres también hacen _shopping_.

Y tras intentar de mil formas distintas —entre las cuales variaron amenazas, golpes que casualmente siempre terminaban dándole a Kiba por una razón que ninguno entendía, chantajes varios sin sentido por parte de Naruto, que Shikamaru se fuera a echar una siesta en una banca y que Lee gritara que si no se controlaban los vestiría a todos con expandex de colores pastel— lograron que Neji dejase de golpear a los pobres infelices que lo habían confundido con una mujer.

—Esto solo ha sido una advertencia —susurró el Hyuuga, señalando a los seis tipos que estaban tirados en el piso, con un tono de voz profundo y extraño—. Si vuelven a ofender la dignidad de Neji Hyuuga…—movió la cabeza hacia un lado, retirando de su rostro los rizos que le impedían la visión, cual protagonista de novela mexicana—. …la pagarán caro y…

—…Si si si. Sufrirán porque está escrito en su destino. El destino manda, el destino es la ley, el destino rulea, y todo eso que ya sabemos —lo cortó Naruto, con impaciencia, logrando llevarse una mirada envenenada de Neji la cual decidió ignorar—. Lo sabemos, de veras…

—Tú…—El poseedor del Byakugan lo miró furioso. Tenía las hormonas golpeadoras a tope y golpear a uno más no le haría daño.

—Neeh Neji, cálmate, tú sabes que es verdad —Shikamaru se estiró, reconfortado tras el sueñecito—. Nos tienes hasta los huevos con tus discursos.

— ¿Acaso nunca pueden dejar de discutir? —Lee los miró con un aura depresiva rodeándolo ya que en su concepto solo habían perdido cuarenta y cinco valiosos minutos de compras sin parar. Gaara se aseguró de alejarse una distancia considerable.

— ¿No eran solo cinco los tipos al inicio de la pelea? —susurró Kiba a Kankuro tras contar a los derrocados en el suelo.

—Sí, eran cinco solo que un aldeano idiota creyó que estaban haciendo pogo* y se metió a la pelea…

— ¡Como sea! —Lee los apuró, dando palmaditas—.Vamos a seguir con el plan porque no crean que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…—todos elevaron una ceja—. Bueno sí. La verdad no tengo nada más que hacer, pero aún así…

—Lee —Sasuke suspiró y sorpresivamente le puso una mano en el hombro. Todos los demás ensancharon los ojos—. No te vayas. Necesitamos tú ayuda…

Los shinobis descolgaron la boca. Quizás ese beso sí lo había afectado…

—Sasuke, ¿acaso te golpearon durante la pelea y se te empezó a ir la olla? —Naruto lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¡Seguro! ¿Cómo le iban a caer a él los golpes si todos ustedes terminaban golpeándome a mí? —reclamó Kiba sin que alguien realmente le pusiera atención.

—Yo les dije que era de esos…—susurro Kankuro por lo bajo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Escúchenme y quiero que me escuchen con mucha atención. Durante todo este maldito día tuve que soportar que unas señoras locas con tubos en el cabello me golpearan y llamaran pedófilo, pervertido y violador por confundir a una niñita con cabello rosado. Un matón lleno de tatuajes con su pandilla me golpeó por culpa del idiota de Hyuuga. Fui golpeado y masacrado por Sakura al seguir los consejos del maestro del cejón para después también ser golpeado por estos dos del desierto —señaló a Gaara y Kankuro con un rudo movimiento de cabeza—. Además me golpeó un jarrón en la cabeza, Hyuuga intentó matarme cuando le llamé impotente, casi me ahogo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y ahora mi cabello está pintado de púrpura…y aún no tengo ningún beso. Así que vamos a entrar a ese centro comercial del demonio, vamos a hacer todas las malditas cosas que Lee diga ¡Y voy a recibir mi condenado beso debajo del muérdago ¿ESTÁ CLARO?! —para cuando terminó el Uchiha estaba gritando y con las manos cerradas contra el cuello de Kankuro, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

Todos miraron a Sasuke con algo miedo. La verdad la combinación que hacían el sharingan color rojo y el cabello color purpura era bastante aterradora…

— ¿¡DIJE QUE SI ESTABA CLARO?! —rugió de nuevo, mientras Kankuro se quedaba sin aire y rogaba por su vida. Para cuando se dio cuenta todos los shinobis corrían hacia la puerta principal del centro comercial dejando una polvera tras ellos.

— ¡Vuelvan acá idiotas, no pienso entrar yo solo con el pelo de un color que convina con la pintura del retrasado al que estoy estrangulando!

* * *

—Sean bienvenidos al CCK. Yo soy Bob y seré el guardia de seguridad encargado de requisarlos —recitó un hombre bajito con bigote y uniforme ninja color azul, un sombrerito del mismo color y una placa oficial en el pecho. Traía unos kunai en el cinturón y una cachiporra* en la mano. El hombre estaba parado junto a uno de varios arcos detectores de metales por los cuales se debía pasar para poder ingresar.

—¿Qué es el CCK? —preguntó Gaara a Naruto mientras su hermano lo fulminaba por no haberlo ayudado cuando Sasuke casi lo mataba.

—Son las siglas de Centro Comercial de Konoha, de veras.

—Vaya Naruto, me sorprende que sepas lo que significa la palabra _siglas_ y puedas utilizarla en una oración —se mofó Kiba, sonriendo de lado.

El rubio lo fulmino de inmediato.

—Para poder entrar tendrán que entregarme todas sus armas ninjas —continuó explicando Bob.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos. ¿Entrar su katana? Prefería que lo castraran primero.

Lo pensó unos segundos, mirando su entrepierna de forma inconsciente.

…

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, no dejaría que lo castraran. Pero aún así no le entregaría su preciada arma a un bajito con bigote que para colmo se llamaba "Bob".

— ¿Y porque tendríamos que entregar nuestras armas? —se adelantó a preguntar Shikamaru a quien tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia aquello.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos —los interrumpió Lee, quien ya estaba acostumbrado—. Es algo que tiene que hacer para evitar cualquier clase de robo a mano armada en el centro comercial. Es el trabajo de Bob, no tienen porque alterarse.

El Nara y el Uchiha intercambiaron una mirada. Aquello no tenía sentido, cualquiera podría robar el centro comercial sin armas, con solo los jutsus sería suficiente…pero, gastar su chakra robando un centro comercial era de lo más vergonzoso que podría verse. Los dos shinobis intercambiaron otra mirada antes de ser los primeros en empezara entregar sus armas las cuales les serían devueltas al salir.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a sacar sus armas. Para cuando terminaron una cosa saltaba a la vista.

—Na ha, Neji es el que menos armas tiene —se burló Kiba de forma extraña causando una risita por parte de Naruto.

El Hyuuga lo miró feo.

—Eh eh, Bob —le llamó Neji—. Este quiere entrar un perro al KFC —acusó a Kiba con una sonrisa.

—En realidad…es CCK, no KFC Neji —susurró Lee.

—Bueno chaval —Bob se arregló el cinturón, mirando Akamaru—. Están prohibidos los animales.

—Oh…lo siento Naruto, tendrás que quedarte por fuera…

— ¡No habla de mi idiota! —bufó el de naranja—. ¡Habla de Akamaru!

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Era obvio Kiba que no iban a dejar entrar animales —acotó el domador de sombras.

— ¡Pero si Akamaru no es un animal! —Todos los miraron con incredulidad—. ¡Es un perro!

Gaara bufó, masajeándose la frente con las manos mientras Sasuke se presionaba el tabique nasal con desesperación y Neji contaba mentalmente hasta diez. ¿Por qué demonios se juntaban con ellos?

* * *

Tras que todos pasaran por el arco detector de metales —con Naruto haciendo demora como siempre ya que tenía armas hasta en lugares que los demás shinobis decidieron simplemente no comentar y además por negarse a entrar a su abrelatas de bolsillo que tenia única y exclusivamente para abrir botes de ramen. Discutió un rato con Bob y logró salir golpeado por su cachiporra un par de veces pero finalmente entregó el abrelatas considerado un arma corto punzante por el guardia de seguridad— entraron al enorme centro comercial.

—Muy bien chicos —la sonrisa de Lee destelló unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y algunas personas cayeron del segundo piso a cusa de la ceguera causada por el resplandor—. Vamos a comprar.

El rostro de Naruto se deformó a la vez que Shikamaru arrugaba el entrecejo. Neji miró el lugar farfullando cosas sin sentido, Kiba experimentó el repudio y la vergüenza al mismo tiempo, Gaara dirigió una gélida mirada al lugar y Sasuke solo bufó.

Lo único que le faltaba…

—Lee —llamó Neji con los dientes apretados—. Eres un idiota.

—Oh vamos chicos —La sonrisa del de expandex destelló de nuevo logrando que otros dos desprevenidos cayeran—. Si vamos a ir de _shopping_ empezaremos comprando desde el interior…

— ¿Disculpa? —Sasuke lo miró con molestia—. ¿Cómo que _shopping_?

—Ya sabes Sasuke, es cuando tomas el control de la TV y haces recorrido por todos los canales —Naruto lo miró como si fuese un retrasado.

—Eso se llama _zapping_ estúpido —el Uchiha miró al Uzumaki con exasperación—. Y me refiero al hecho de que las mujeres son las que utilizan el termino _shopping_.

—Los hombres van de compras, las mujeres hacen _shopping_ —acotó Gaara.

—Los hombres también hacen _shopping_…

—Seguro. ¿Cuáles aparte de tú y Gai-sensei?

Shikamaru se alejó unos pasos de ellos. No quería que nadie más lo viera con un grupo de hombres que decían la palabra "shopping" repetidas veces. Vaya grupo de homosexuales amigos se mandaba…

—Dejen de quejarse por todo, vamos a empezar a hacer _shopping_ —remarcó, causando la furia de Neji y Sasuke a la vez—. Y punto.

— ¿Y es totalmente necesario que nos traigas a una tienda donde venden ropa interior? —Neji lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Seguro que sí. Además la tienda es unisex.

Kankuro rodó los ojos. Iban a besar a las chicas bajo un muérdago, no a desvestirse bajo este. Lo de la ropa interior era innecesario, pero, ¿Quién carajos convencía a Lee de lo contrario?

Lee avanzó con su sonrisa ya tan molesta en el rostro mientras todos los demás lo seguían refunfuñando al tiempo que Gaara y Kankuro arrastraban a Kiba hacia la tienda ya que empezaba a tener un ataque al tener más de quince minutos lejos de Akamaru, quien se había tenido que quedar en la entrada.

Dos horas después todos los shinobis estaban cargados de bolsas y deseando matar a Lee más que nunca. Tras entrar a la tienda de ropa interior cada uno salió provisto de un bonito par de interiores: A Naruto le tocaron los de caritas felices amarillas, a Shikamaru unos donde tenían a Snoopy durmiendo sobre su casita, a Sasuke uno con una cacatúa morada —ahí todos tuvieron que tirarse al piso y rodar ya que el Uchiha quemó media docena ropa con su katón—, a Gaara le tocaron unos totalmente rojos que traían un enorme corazón a la parte de atrás…suerte que al ser en el trasero el Sabaku no lo pudo notar, Kiba pensaba comprar unos que tenían la frase "¿Quién teme al lobo feroz" con el "feroz" justo en la entrepierna pero al ver como lo veían dos hombres con maquillaje decidió robarle las caritas felices a Naruto, Kankuro quedó con unos que tenían pintado unos títeres y como los modelos ya se habían terminado a Neji le tocó quedarse con los que traían un estampado de perros rabiosos a los cuales le salía espuma de la boca.

Tuvieron que soportar alrededor de otras diez tiendas distintas comprando distinta ropa y cualquier estupidez que a Lee se le ocurriera como un lazo de cabello para Neji que le hiciera juego con el perro rabioso de sus interiores y un desmaquillador para Kankuro. De la tienda de camisas tuvieron que huir tan pronto como Kiba le mostró una a Neji que tenia dibujada a ricitos de oro.

—Lo único que falta…—empezó Lee y todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

— ¿¡Aún falta?!

—…un regalo para las chicas.

* * *

Dividirse en grupos era en definitiva la peor idea de todas. Y la peor idea de todas entre una idea que ya era mala era haber aceptado ir con Naruto. En definitiva andar con tantos idiotas afectaba la cabeza…o quizás el cabello morado no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Explícame de nuevo porque encontraremos un regalo para las chicas en un Súper —El de cabellos purpura lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué regalos?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a un mini-súper Naruto?

El rubio lo miró como si fuese un idiota.

—Porque en mi casa se acabó el Ramen y necesito más…

El Uchiha cerró los ojos. Maldita la hora en que había hecho pareja con Naruto.

* * *

—Kiba.

El aludido giró a ver a Neji con una impecable sonrisa.

— ¿Si?

—Eres aún más idiota que Lee.

* * *

—Te digo Shikamaru que está es la mejor idea de todas —Kankuro parloteaba sin parar y el Nara lo escuchaba aburrido con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensar que este y el loco con la arena serian sus cuñados lo deprimía bastante—. Si tenemos más dinero podremos comprar un mejor regalo.

—Neeh, ¿y según tú como haremos eso?

Kankuro sonrió de lado. Shikamaru lo miro raro. Temari le había hablado de esa sonrisa y solo podían significar dos cosas: había visto pintura morada en descuento…o una muy mala idea venía en camino.

—Apostando en el Casino.

* * *

Él podía hacer eso, solo debía tomarlo como un reto. Si era líder de una aldea debía poder resistir cualquier tipo de tortura para proteger a su nación.

Pero había solo dos problemas con aquello. El primero, su nación no estaba en peligro.

— ¡Al bar del tercer piso! —gritó Lee elevando el puño con la música de Batman haciéndole fondo de nuevo.

Y segundo, soportar a Lee era aún peor que una dolorosa tortura.

* * *

—Te dije que no tardaríamos Sasuke —el de ojos azules tomó su sexta caja de ramen y la puso en el carrito que empujaba el otro con gesto de pocos amigos.

—Bien, espero que el ramen ya esté vencido.

—No seas llorón teme, ahora que estamos aquí podemos comprarle algo a Hinata y Sakura.

— ¿En serio genio? ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Y qué se yo? —Naruto escrutó con la mirada los estantes hasta tomar un paquete negro en forma cuadrada—. Eh, que tal un chicle.

— ¿Un chicle? —"_Kami, que hice yo aparte de ser hermoso y muy poderoso para venir a parar en un súper con el idiota de Naruto…"_—. ¿¡Como crees que un chicle!?

El rubio abrió la caja encontrando un peculiar cicle circular en el interior. Empezó a mascarlo divertido.

—Baka, no puedes comer eso sin pagarlo.

—Uhm…lo pago en la caja teme…además esta bueno…—sigue masticando—. …y es de naranja…mira prueba uno —le lanza otra caja negra a Sasuke—. …yo…uhm…creo que a las chicas les gustaría…

El Uchiha rodó los ojos abriendo el empaque y empezando a mascar su chicle. No, la verdad no estaba mal aunque el suyo era de fresa. Estaba bastante bueno aunque era muy duro de morder…vio hacia Naruto quien empezaba a hacer bombas con el chicle.

— ¿A qué…uhm…están buenos?

—Están muy duros idiota —se quejo, sin dejar de morder el su chicle de fresa, aunque de apoco iba ablandando—. ¿Qué marca son?

Sasuke se acerco al Uzumaki para revisar la cajita negra y al ver el nombre en letras blancas quedaron más blancos que el papel. El cuerpo del Uchiha empezó a ser recorrido por unos leves temblores a la vez que Naruto tenía arcadas.

— ¿¡CONDONES?!

* * *

Todas las mujeres del lugar los miraban de diferentes formas. Neji se sentía tan estúpido y fuera de lugar en aquella maldita tienda que quería matar a Kiba de cualquier forma.

—Deja esa cara hombre.

El Hyuuga lo giró a mirar con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Dime que carajos hacemos en una tienda de lencería femenina o juro que te agarro a patadas donde no te llega e sol…

—Vamos a comprarle ropa a las chicas.

…

— ¿¡QUIERES QUE LE COMPRE ROPA INTERIOR A TENTEN IMBESIL?!

—Cállate Neji vas a hacer que todo el mundo nos empiece a mirar raro…

—Buenas tardes —una joven les sonrió algo extrañada. Al parecer eran los primeros hombres que veía atreverse entrar a esa tienda—. ¿Buscan algo?

—Ehhh…—Kiba titubeo, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso. No contaba con que los vinieran a atender—. Sí, él necesita hacer unas compras —balbuceó rápidamente poniendo a Neji frente a él.

La dependienta elevó una ceja mirando al de ricos quien miraba a Kiba con la furia de mil soles ardientes.

—S-Seguro, ¿y qué necesita?

—Un sostén.

— ¡INUZUKA!

La mujer giró para empezar a buscar una talla para el Hyuuga preguntándose porque un joven con rizos estaría buscando un sostén cuando ni siquiera tenía busto. Cuando se giró a preguntarle si en verdad necesitaba un sostén o solo estaba drogado Kiba estaba tirado en el piso poniéndose de barios colores mientras Neji lo ahorcaba sin piedad con una tanga.

* * *

—Lee —Gaara le miró con desconfianza—. ¿Qué hacemos en un bar?

—Vas a hacerle una cena a Matsuri y necesitamos vino para eso.

El pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió cuestionándose qué demonios era el vino y porque lo necesitaría para una cena con su ex alumna. En tal caso hubiese sido mejor ir a un Súper a buscar comida…

El de traje verde llegó a la barra con su destellante sonrisa, la cual empezaba a causarle jaqueca a Gaara, dispuesto a pedir el susodicho vino pero repentinamente se puso tenso y empezó a sudar frio.

El Kage lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Lee?

El aludido compuso una sonrisa extraña mientras miraba una cantidad considerable de hombres tomando sake en la barra.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces al verlo componer aquella mirada de loco y sonrisa de estúpido.

— ¿Lee?

— ¡YOSHH! ¡VAMOS A JUGAR FONDO BLANCO!

Aquello…no podía ser bueno.

* * *

— ¡Vamos preciosos, papá necesita un nuevo par de todo!

Shikamaru tiró los dados sobre el tablero, animado. Los amiguitos cuadrados rodaron y cayeron de nuevo marcando cuatro cada uno. El Nara produjo un alarido de alegría mientras celebraba con Kankuro.

—Y de nuevo se lo lleva todo el de coleta que acompaña al tipo con maquillaje.

— ¡Que no es maquillaje!

—Kankuro olvídalo, si sigo ganando como lo estoy haciendo te compraré todo el maquilla del mundo —el Nara sonrió sin poder creerlo. Jamás en la vida había tenido tanta suerte ¡y ni siquiera había tenido que prever doscientos movimientos para saber qué sucedería! La suerte estaba con él, Dios, era oficial…los interiores con Snoopy serian sus interiores de la suerte, jamás se los quitaría y jamás haría nada de nuevo sin…

—Un segundo —el encargado del juego tomó los dados con los que Shikamaru jugaba con desconfianza. Le había olido a engaño desde que Kankuro había llegado diciendo que ellos tirarían con sus propios dados—. ¡Estos dados tienen pintado el cuatro en todas las caras! ¡Seguridad!

El vago giró a mirar a su futuro cuñado con odio medio segundo antes de que un grupo de shinobis vestidos igual que Bob aparecieran rodeándolos.

— ¡KANKURO IDIOTA!

* * *

Sasuke seguía escupiendo en la fuente principal de CCK mientras Naruto metía la boca por completo en la misma. Había masticado un condón sabor a fresa, aquello se quedaría en su subconsciente para jamás salir, traumándolo de por vida y asegurándole por siempre que nunca volvería a ser un hombre normal.

—Pero hombre…—el rubio sonrió, intentando animarlo—. Si estaban ricos…

—Te voy a…

— ¡Eh Sasuke! —Naruto sonrió más mientras señalaba hacia adelante empezando a dar saltitos.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

—Si tienes que ir al baño solo hazlo, no es necesario que se entere todo el mundo…

— ¡No no es eso! —refunfuñó el otro—. Es una tienda de Manga. ¡Vamos vamos!

Antes de siquiera poder responder ya estaba siendo tironeado hacia la supuesta tienda de manga. Si, seguro allí también iban encontrar un buen regalo para las chicas. Ya podía imaginárselo.

"_Sakura te he traído algo y jamás adivinarás que es"_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun…no debiste molestarte"_

"_Es lo que siempre has querido, ¡un mugroso manga de algo que seguro ni te gusta!"_

Si, sabía que justo así sucedería y apostaría la cachiporra de Bob a que después lo golpearía.

—Mira Sasuke, es el manga de Dragon Ball —dijo Naruto, quien había ido hacia la tienda sin dejar de dar saltitos y aún seguía haciéndolo—. Todos lo leíamos cuando éramos niños.

—Si es verdad…—el poseedor de sharingan tomó el manga—. Era realmente bueno.

Naruto suspiró.

—Yo siempre quise ser Goku…

— ¿Estas de broma? —Sasuke lo miró raro—. Vegeta siempre fue el mejor.

— ¡Blasfemo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Goku siempre fue mejor que Vegeta y podría patearle todas las _esferas del dragón_.

—Eso quisieras…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—No dejaré que pongas en duda el poder de mi súper héroe favorito Sasuke Uchiha —le hace una ceño con los dedos—. Ven por mí.

El otro lo miró como si estuviera loco. Quizás comer tanto ramen empezaba a afectarle la poca cabeza que le quedaba.

—Naruto no voy a pelear contigo por…—pero antes de poder continuar un golpe se estrelló en su rostro. Calló en el piso y elevó su mirada hacia el de ojos azules. Bien, si eso era lo que quería.

Veinte minutos después…

Todo el mundo corría a trompillones de la tienda de manga gritando como locos al saber que había promociones en la tienda de ropa y además los helados estaban en descuento. Ah, y claro, porque dos raritos se estaban peleando y destruyendo todo en el pasillo cinco…

— _¡Goku dame tu poder! _—exclamó el rubio elevando ambas manos al cielo.

— ¡Goku no te salvará de esto! ¡_Chidori!_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pogo*: Baile que realizan los espectadores de cierto tipo de recitales que consiste en saltar , empujarse y golpearse continuamente, sin otro fin que la diversión.

Cachiporra*: Bastón usado por los policías, es utilizado para golpear a los individuos para llevarlos al orden.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Esto es crack! Sin control. Esto no tiene sentido. Este Fic es puro random y está lleno de OoC y locuras sin igual. Pero si les gusta se continuara.

Una vez más, gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 14: Hombre sin problemas es

¿Están listos para el capítulo más random, crack y sin sentido hasta ahora jamás leído, luego de un año sin actualizar?

_¡Si capitán estamos…!_ Ok; no.

Bien. Están advertidos. Muérdago, 'más crack que nunca' en cinco~…

Cuatro~…  
Tres~…  
Dos~…  
Uno~…

_Ka-Boom_.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **Hombre sin problemas, es hombre sin _huevas_.

En el mundo existían tres tipos de personas desgraciadas. Primero, estaban esas que poseían mala suerte natural y el karma los perseguía todo el tiempo por el simple hecho de haberse ensañado con ellos. Luego, estaban aquellos que se iban de sus aldeas y vivían en el exilio, creyéndose los súper villanos del siglo para finalmente ser acecinados por un montón de Gennis y un par de Chuunins con la mitad de fuerza y experiencia que ellos. _Patético_. Y finalmente, estaban esos tipos llevados del demonio, que no servían para nada…ni para ser los ninjas de relleno.

Entonces, en el mundo existían esas tres clases de personas desgraciadas. Y luego estaba _él_. Porque podía apostar su preciada e invaluable línea hereditaria —con urgencia de ser heredada con ayuda de una peli-rosa que tenía más que en la mira— a que en aquel momento _nadie_ tenía peor suerte que _él_.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Más les vale cooperar y no intentar nada, porque pienso estar ojo avizor, —el hombre de baja estatura se acomodo el cinturón—. Y no querrán despertar la ira de Bob.

_La ira de Bob_. A él, Sasuke Uchiha; sobreviviente del clan, poseedor del Mangekyo Sharingan —el cual consiguió obtener luego de intercambiar tres taparroscas premiadas en uno de los puntos autorizados—, nominado tres años seguidos al primer lugar en el '_Top 10 most beautiful shinobis in the world'_ —en el cual siempre termina perdiendo contra un tal Sabaku No _algo_ del desierto (siempre le daba demasiado coraje no ganar, así que cerraba la revista antes de terminar de leer)— de la revista '¡_Kyah_!, para kunoichis con onda'. La cosa era que a _él_, Sasuke Armando Uchiha, desertor de la aldea pero al final reincorporado, a _él_ lo estaba amenazando un remedo de guarda de seguridad, cuyo nombre tenía tres puñeteras letras y para colmo dos eran la misma, lo _amenazaba_ de despertar su _ira_. Y le insinuaba que no podría con esta.

— ¿Por qué, Dios, te ensañas con el más hermoso de tus hijos? —preguntó mirando al cielo.

—_Porque una vez dejaste a la aldea, porque molestas a mi ninja favorito…Naruto, y porque además utilizas muchos productos para la piel_ —escuchó que le respondía una voz gruesa y varonil. Abrió los ojos, tocándose la cara enseguida. ¡Imposible! ¡Él no usaba más de sus estrictos quince productos nutritivos, rejuvenecedores, a base de sábila-canela y embellecedores para la piel! Parpadeó, antes de mira al Uzumaki a su derecha, fingiendo aquella entonación. No tardó en fulminarlo.

—Imbécil —farfulló, con mala leche—. Además, ¿Cómo sabes lo de los productos para la piel? —exigió saber, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah…—el rubio río entre dientes—. Porque hace unos días esculqué en tu baño —comentó, mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente—. Señor crema-de-pepino-para-el-cutis-luego-del-baño.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, mandándole esas miradas que usualmente se reservaba para lanzarle solo a Itachi (Esas, que solía practicar todos los días frente al espejo hasta que se asustaba a sí mismo), mandándole un mensaje claro de «Le-cuentas-a-alguien-y-te-mueres-capullo». Luego de eso, decidió intentar ignorarlo en lo que llegaban…a donde quiera que ese enano los estuviera llevando.

—_Neee~, Sasuke~…—_Ignorar a Naruto; tan imposible como hacer que Neji se viera menos femenino con sus bucles de niña—. Saaaaasuuuukeeee~…

El aludido rechinó los dientes. Todos los que pasaban a su alrededor se quedaban mirándolos, y señalándolos, diciendo: « ¿Acaso no es Uchiha?». «Si si, y su amigo el del Kyuubi». Para agregar un tan infame: «Tenía entendido que eran muy fuertes, pero si los está llevando ese gordito fastidioso de la entrada…» y más encima «Lo sé, debe ser puro chisme. Como ese de los 25cm de Sasuke, ¡por favor! De tener tanto usaría pantalones más grandes».

"_¿A dónde ha ido a parar mi orgullo Uchiha? ¡He mancillado el apellido! ¡No merezco portar este abanico en mi espalda, Dios de los ninjas cool! Atrapado y arrestado por un enano con complejo de 'yo soy tu héroe' por destruir una tienda de manga… ¿Cómo fui capaz de usar el Chidori para semejante pendejada? …¡Y ahora que son chismes lo de mi fuerza!... ¡Y lo de los 25cm~! ¡Con lo difícil que fue hacer rodar esa historia~…!"_

—Naruto…

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, causando que rubio se atragantara con su propia saliva.

—Pienso meterte una sombrilla por el culo y luego abrirla cuando la tengas dentro.

* * *

No era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, salvo de que estaba siendo estrangulado por una prenda interior femenina, con un hombre peinado como mujer siendo el responsable, que para colmo había sido piropeado un par de horas antes.

Vaya muerte mas homosexual tendría.

— ¡Nadie se mete con la hombría Hyuuga Neji! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nadie! — ¿Y esa sería la frase que escucharía antes de morir? ¿Algo sobre la entrepierna de Neji? ¡Pues vaya mierda de final para su vida! ¿Por qué no solo le ponían un tutú rosa y mandaban a un transexual a que lo despidiera con un "_Chao papi, te veré en la otra vida, corazón_"?

—Neeejjjjj~…Nejjj~… ¡su…ta…me!

— ¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

Kiba, bastante harto, mando un puño al rostro de Neji, quien lo esquivó y atragantó más con la prenda femenina. Ah, ¿con que esas teníamos? ¡Pues él no era el único que podía luchar como niña! Lo siguiente que el poseedor del Byakugan sintió, fueron cuatro uñas clavándose en su mejilla derecha para dejarle una bonita marca de rasguño.

— ¿Qué clase de defensa es esa? ¡PELEA COMO VARÓN!

— ¡LO DIJO EL SHINOBI CON EL 'TANGA NO JUTSU'!

* * *

—Corre Shikamaru, ¡Corre! —gritaba Kankuro, tratando de huir de los encargados del casino que habían timado con aquella estúpida idea del dado con el mismo número en cada cara.

El Nara lo miró enfadado.

— ¿Tengo que correr? ¡No me digas! ¡Y yo que me iba a poner a barrer, pedazo de idiota! —exclamó, con todo el sarcasmo que pudo lanzar.

— ¡Con esa actitud jamás conseguirás mi bendición para estar con Temari!

— ¡Como si la necesitara!

* * *

No. Él no le tenía miedo a nada, _a nada_ señores. No había sido concebido para tener miedo, no estaba en sus genes, el miedo no era una palabra que sus labios pronunciasen. Él ni tan siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra miedo; de hecho, si le pusieran a leer el anterior párrafo, no habría pasado de largo esa palabra las veces que fue usada. Y así era. Gaara no era un tipo sin pantalones, los tenía bien puestos. Se enfrentaba a lo que fuera y contra quien fuera. ¡Incluso había regresado de a muerte! ¡A ver quién más podía hacer eso aparte de Jesucristo, Jason de Viernes 13 y él!

Entonces; había quedado claro. Él, era muy guay, y encima nunca tenía miedo.

Y aquella no sería la primera vez. Porque no lo estaba experimentando ante la imagen ante sus ojos.

—Quie_rr_o que me _traaa_igan ot_rrr_a de esas… ¡otra de esas porquerías, hip, joder! —exigió, antes de dar un fuerte puñetazo sobre la barra, casi rompiéndola—. ¡Y la quie_rro_ ya, porque lo digo yo! ¡Y sinceramente no sé quién soy yo! ¡Así que _será_ mejor que me traigan otra de de esas bebidas antes de que lo aver_rri_gue!

Tragó en seco, mirando a Lee con desconfianza. Ya, no tenía miedo de ver al de cegadora sonrisa y peinado de tazón en ese estado. Pero, lo confesaba, verlo así no era nada agradable. Temía un poco por su vida; pero solo un poco.

—Lee —llamó, con su usual voz apática y poco transmisora de emociones—. Creo que ya tomaste demasiado.

— ¿Tomar demasiado?... ¡Tomar demasiado! —Exclamó, mientras tomaba del cuello a otro infeliz que estaba sentado a su lado—. ¡Yo di_rré_ cuando sea demasiado! ¿Me has oído, Pepe Grillo? ¡Estoy harto de que seas mi conciencia y andes en mi hombro todo el puto día! —Gritó, mientras zarandeaba al pobre hombre con violencia—. ¡Ya no quiero ser un niño de verdad, así que me quedaré aquí y lloraré la perdida de Julieta!

Gaara parpadeó. ¿_Qué carajo?_

—Lee, te estoy hablando en serio.

— ¡Y yo también _jodeeeeerr_! —reclamó, mientras casi mataba al infeliz atravesado de las zarandeadas—. ¡Así que quiero más trago, AHORA!

— ¡P-Pero yo no le estoy diciendo nada, señor!

— ¡Señorito para ti, at_rre_vido!

El pelirrojo bufó, mientras Lee dejaba caer al inconsciente sujeto en el suelo. Uno de los hombres de la barra se inclinó, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del de verde.

— ¡Ya oíste a mi amigo, Luis, quiere otra copa! —río, y toda su horda de acompañantes matones llenos de tatuaje rieron con él—. Vamos a ver cuántas rondas aguantas.

Lee giró a mirarlo, intentando desesperadamente enfocarlo un poco.

—_Io_ no soy tu amigo…—casi escupió, con voz gutural—. Y…_oieme, oieme_…si me vas a andar abrazando primero invítame a salir, ¿no? Ya luego viene la manoseaderita…

El enorme sujeto río con fuerza de nuevo. El Kage se cruzó de brazos. Se reían de todo y él no le veía la gracia a nada.

—Eres muy divertido Leah…

—Me llamo Liz…

—Te llamas Lee —corrigió Gaara, presionándose el tabique nasal. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Tanta estupidez cósmica era demasiado para él.

—Como sea…vamos 32 a 45, ganando notros. ¿Crees poder superarnos? —cuestionó el tipo, mientras el cantinero nombrado como Luis dejaba dos jarras de sake en frente de ambos.

— ¡Superarlos! ¡Hasta sus hijos senti_rr_an la derrota cuando nazcan, hip!

—Yo ya tengo hijos.

—Ay, ¿en se_rrio_? Mues_trra_melos pues…—comentó, mientras se recargaba sobre el hombre y este empezaba a mostrarle las innumerables fotos de sus nietos—. Mi_rra_ que monada de chico…

—Es una niña.

—No, no, la que le aza…

—Esa es mi esposa.

—Linda, liiiinda tu esposa infeliz…

El pelirrojo les miró con incredulidad. ¡Lo único que le faltaba!

* * *

—La última vez que vimos a nuestros héroes, habían sido atrapados por el malvado y terrible Bob, cuidador de entradas, luego de pelear en una tienda de manga con todos sus increíbles poderes. Ahora, están siendo llevados a un lugar que no conocen —relataba una emocionada voz que intentaba sonar de locutor—. Y esto solo nos puede llevar a preguntarnos, ¿qué sucederá con ellos? ¿Sobrevivirán o será demasiado tarde para eso…? ¡Descubre eso y mucho más en este nuevo episodio de…!

—Naruto, por todos los cielos, ¿quieres cerrar la boca y dejar de relatar pendejadas? —pidió Sasuke, mirándolo exasperado—. No hay nadie escuchándote.

—…no eres más que un amargado Sasuke, un amargado —murmuró el rubio, cruzándose de brazos de forma digna.

—Tarado.

—Eh, eh. Callaos un poco, chavales —exigió Bob, mientras golpeaba la cachiporra contra su mano—. No quiero más disturbios. Así que es mi última advertencia, una palabra más, y conocerán a la ira de Bob.

El Uchiha miró al pequeñín evitando estrangularlo. ¡Mejor que se cuidara él, carajo! ¡Nadie amenazaba a Sasuke Uchiha, nadie!

¡Solo su hermano, sus amigos, la gente por la calle y los desconocidos! ¡_Pero absolutamente nadie más_!

* * *

—Eh…c-chicos…—la dependienta hizo un gesto, sin saber muy bien sin intervenir. Parecía un poco peligroso meterse en medio de aquella…no, no era una pelea. No una muy digna de comentar—. P-Podrían…eh…paren un poco…h-hey…—Porque podía asegurarse que era la primera vez que veía a dos ninjas pelear de ese _modo_.

Neji y Kiba rodaban por el piso del almacén. Y en lugar de estar golpeándose a puño limpio, rompiéndose la cara, dándose patadas y escupiéndose como todos unos machos cabríos, estaban girando sin control…_tomándose del cabello_.

— ¡Déjame, Inuzuka! —exigió el Hyuuga, sintiendo como el castaño enredaba las manos en su cabello rizado. ¡Imperdonable! ¡No en su hermoso cabello largo y sedoso!—. ¡Auch! —aulló, sintiendo como este le jalaba con fuerza, jalándole un mechón de cabello de regreso.

— ¡Nunca! —Rugió este, mientras ambos seguían rodando por el suelo en tan femenino encuentro—. ¡Te arrepentirás de haber intentado ahogar un una tanga a Kiba Inuzuka!

— ¡Cierra el pico! —ordenó, antes de mandar la palma de la mano abierta contra su "amigo". El de triángulos en las mejillas lo supo en ese instante; el Juken. Estaba frito. Pero entonces, sucedió lo último que pudo haber pensado en el mundo. El golpe impactó con fuerza en su rostro, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

—…

—…

—… ¡Ahora _si_ te has pasado, Neji! —gritó, antes de que ambos siguieran rodando por el suelo, pero ahora con una nueva modalidad de pelea.

La mujer rodó los ojos. Increíble, ahora se estaban agarrando a bofetadas ambos.

* * *

— ¡Nos están alcanzando, maldición!

— ¡Y ya habríamos escapado de no sé porque te paraste a ver esas muñecas en descuento!

— ¡Son figuras de acción coleccionables y estaban al cincuenta por ciento, inculto! —gritó Kankuro, mientras ambos subían las escaleras para intentar de forma infructuosa librarse de los tipos de seguridad del casino. No podían más, simplemente. Podrían pasar meses en una misión, pero cualquiera se cansaba subiendo escaleras, sinceramente.

—Basta —Shikamaru se detuvo, tomando aire a bocanadas. No estaba hecho para esto. Era un vago, joder. Y además fumador; los pulmones y apenas le servían lo suficiente para dormir y jugar juegos de mesa con su sensei—. ¿Por qué huimos de ellos? Somos ninjas Kankuro, podemos detenerlos nosotros mismos.

—Podrás tú. Porque yo dejé mis marionetas afuera. Y yo solo pelea con mis marionetas…y claro, con mi deslumbrante personalidad —agregó, sonriendo de la manera que él considera "seductora".

El Nara suspiró, justo antes de ver a los de seguridad aparecer por las escaleras. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Se puso en posición, se preparó, apunto…

— ¡Los tengo! —celebró, habiendo atrapado a los diez tipos con su Jutsu de control de sombras. ¡Ja, já! ¡Y su madre que le decía que aquello no lo libraría de todos sus problemas! ¡Ya le quería ver la cara a Yoshino luego de esto!—. Ahora estamos a salvo.

Kankuro caminó entre los tipos, que se retorcían y los miraban mal, intentando soltarse del agarre de Shikamaru. Los analizó con ojo crítico, llevándose una mano al mentón, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando varios "Uhm" y "ya veo". Finalmente, se acercó a su futuro cuñado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues bien, querido "pensador", dos problemas con tu súper plan.

—Pf, mi plan no tiene fallas.

—Pues aquí los tienes. Uno; ahora, a donde quiera que te muevas…ellos te van a seguir, por lo cual _no_ nos hemos librado de estos tipos —el otro deseó golpearse. ¡Cómo no pensó en eso! Bueno, podía ser porque pensó en doscientas cuatro opciones y esa era la número doscientos cinco—. Y la segunda… ¡que tú estás atado a ellos, yo no!

— ¡Qué!

— ¡Na –jah! ¡Nos vemos después Shikamaru! —celebró el de Suna, empezando a correr lejos de él.

El Nara le miró de la peor forma posible, empezando a perseguirlo con los diez hombres haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Como siendo su sombre, _literalmente_.

— ¡Regresa aquí, infeliz! ¡O les contaré a todos que juegas con Barbies! —exclamó, agitando el puño, mientras los diez guardias lo agitaban igual que él.

* * *

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

— ¡Te_rr_mine, hijos de puta! —gritó Lee, antes de soltar el vaso vació sobre la barra. El hombre a su lado farfulló, enfadado, dejando su vaso unos segundos luego de él—. ¡Tómala infeliz! ¡TO-MA-LA!—celebró, mientras se incorporaba. Gaara pudo ver cómo el hombre empezaba a enfadarse, el de expandex acababa de aventajarlos por una victoria. Y no parecía nada contento.

—Uhm…—carraspeó, mirándolo con seriedad—. Lee, calma.

— ¡Gané, gané! Trágate esa, ¡trágatela!

—Lee…

— ¡En tú ca_rra_, en tú _carra_! —continuó restregando su victoria, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice. El tipo rechinó los dientes.

—Basta, Lee, deja ya de…

—Oh sí, oh si —para ese momento, el de cejas se había parado sobre la barra y movía la cadera de adelanta hacia atrás sacando a flote todo su sexapple—. Leah gana, Leah gana.

— ¡Por última vez, que tú te llamas Lee!

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, con la mirada baja, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Había que ver para creer, era como si en verdad le tuvieran miedo a la "ira" de ese chaparro con bigote. Sasuke simplemente no podía salir de su asombro y molestia consigo mismo. Entrecerró los ojos. Naruto a su lado, los abrió. ¡No! ¡Conocía esa mirada en su mejor amigo, cabello púrpura, antiguo exiliado y que solía ahogarse cuando se ponía bolsas de papel en la cabeza! ¡_Claro_ que la conocía!

Era esa maldita mirada de «Soy Uchiha y hago lo que me da la gana.» ¡Esa era, esa era! La que le puso cuando dejó la aldea, la que puso cuando Naruto había usado psicología inversa en él para hacer que regresara (que no había sido más que un "¿Sabes qué Sasuke? ¡Estamos mejor sin ti, no queremos que regreses a Konoha jamás! ¡Así que sigue siendo un villano durante toda tu vida y vete a la mierda!"; que claramente fue contraatacado con un "¡Yo hago lo que yo quiera, a mí nadie me dice qué hacer!" y su inminente regreso a casa.) La misma que usaba cada vez que se le saltaba su maldita vena orgullosa.

Y la usaba ahora; y eso solo quería decir una cosa…iba a provocar la ira de Bob.

Sasuke carraspeó, afinando su melodiosa voz antes de que saliera de sus labios. El rubio negó fervientemente con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que se callara. El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

"_Muy tarde para eso Naruto…muy tard…¡mierda!_"

Y antes de lo que se dice 'esternocleidomastoideo', tenía al Uzumaki sobre sí, intentando que no dijera nada. El problema fue que el de ojos azules tomó demasiado impulso y ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, casi me matas! —gritó el antiguamente azabache, mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

—Cierra el pico, llorón, ¡no hables!

— ¡Pues tu también estás hablando, estúpido!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Basta los dos! —Enseguida, desde el suelo, ambos elevaron su mirada hacia el pequeño y gordito guardia de seguridad—. Les ha advertido y decidieron ignorarme —sacó la linterna que llevaba en el cinturón y se alumbró el rostro. Naruto y Sasuke tragaron saliva; en verdad que era feo el tipo—. Ahora…conocerán la ira de Bob.

* * *

— ¡Idiota! —_Bam_.

— ¡Estúpido! —_Bum_.

— ¡Infeliz! —_Golpe_.

— ¡Retrasado! —Contraataque.

La dependienta se pasó una mano por el cabello. En un inicio incluso hacía sido medio interesante, pero ya ni un poco. Cada que alguno decía un insulto, le soltaba una bofetada al otro, y ambos seguían rodando por el suelo. ¿Qué clase de shinobis eran los que protegían su aldea? Ahora empezaría a temer una invasión o algo por el estilo ¿y cómo no, teniendo guerreros que le defenderían a punta de cachetadas?

— ¿Retrasado yo? ¡Soy un genio, pendejo! —exclamó Neji, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Si Kiba Inuzuka creía que le iba a ganar, estaba completamente equivocado. No perdía nunca las peleas. Así fuera la más maricona de todos, ¡no-la-perdería!

— ¿Genio? ¡Ni la cara!

— ¡No me jodas, pulgoso!

— _¿Pulgoso?_ —Oh si, Neji oficialmente había cruzado la raya esta vez, había ido muy lejos. Se revolcaron un poco más en el piso y de nuevo enterró las uñas en la ahora cabellera rizada; el Hyuuga maldijo. Qué asco, y encima que las manos del Inuzuka siempre estaban sucias, _iugh_—. A…mi…nadie…me…dice…¡pulgoso!

_Sratch_.

Ambos se detuvieron, cual imagen de película barata dañada. Kiba abrió los labios mientras veía hacia su mano derecha; a su vez, Neji sintió como si acabaran de hacerle lo más doloroso y ofensivo del planeta. Le temblaron los labios, se le dilataron las pupilas —cosa que no dejó de sorprender al otro castaño.; anda ya, entonces los Hyuuga si tenían pupila— y se llevó una mano hacia el cabello por inercia.

— ¡MALDICIÓN KIBA QUE TE DEN POR EL…! —gritó, mientras el Inuzuka le miraba entre jodido y arrepentido, con un largo mechón de cabello proveniente de Neji en la mano. ¡Arrancárselo! _¡Le había arrancado cabello!_ ¡Puto, con todo lo que eso dolía! Tragó en seco, abriendo más los ojos, escuchando tantas groserías juntas que creyó se le caerían los oídos. Mierda, y Neji que parecía tan educadito.

* * *

—Ya, ahora no te largas —demando el Nara, mientras tomaba aire profundo y los diez infelices atados a su sombre hacían lo mismo. Joder, que Kankuro corría rápido cuando le convenía—. ¿Haces maratones…o…qué? —Cuestionó, respirando hondo—. Problemático, casi no te alcanzo.

—Ah sí. Es que solía huir mucho de Gaara cuando éramos pequeños. Agarré práctica —confesó el marionetista, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Shikamaru lo tenía agarrado del cuello—. ¿Me sueltas? O creeré que te gusto.

—Ya quisieras…el encanto de tú familia solo lo tiene Temari —lo fulminó.

— ¡Eh, eh! Chavales…ya…dejen de correr…—pidió un tipo de seguridad, llevándose una mano al corazón—. Por favor…

Ah, claro. Y ellos si los habían estado persiguiendo por todos lados. Pues nada; ahora jodeos. Ambos les ignoraron, mientras pensaban qué podrían hacer para librarse de ellos. Y encima, aún no tenían ningún regalo para Kumiko o la rubia Sabaku No.

—Tengo una idea —susurró el de morado de repente, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos como cuando veía maquillaje.

El Nata rezongó. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—No más de tus ideas, Mendokusai.

—Ya que tienes a todos esos tipos atados a ti y copian tus movimientos…haremos una coreografía.

Shikamaru le miró, los dos tipos le miraron. ¿Qué QUÉ?

—Estás loco —argumentó el de cabello en piña, con los hombres asintiéndole y dándole apoyo. Y encima, nadie quería verlo a él bailar, tanto como nadie quería escuchar a Lee cantando o a Sasuke en vestido de baño—. Yo no bailo.

Kankuro pasó una mano tras su hombro enseguida, haciéndolo mirar al horizonte.

—Piensa Shikamaru…piensa —murmuró, con tono ilusionado—. Todos alguna vez hemos deseado tener poder. Tener millones de súbditos a tus pies…—Shikamaru le miró de reojo. Se le empezaba a ir la olla; empezaba a poner medio cara de psyco reprimido—. Que hagan todo lo que tú ordenes, ¡todo! —Sí, líder reprimido. Era obvio que el hecho de que su hermano menor fuera Kage y él no lo había afectado—. Tú, pues solo tienes diez. Y encima…todos tenemos un bailador interno frustrado. Lo sé cuñado, lo veo en tus ojos. Déjalo salir…déjalo salir…

El Nara observó hacia el vacío, con la ilusión marcada en su rostro. _Déjalo salir_. Si, había una coreografía…que siempre quiso hacer de peque, pero nunca le apoyaron…

* * *

Por su parte, el de expandex continuaba celebrando su victoria con toda su inmensa gloria; cosa que no hacía más que exasperar el grupo de matones motociclistas.

— ¡_Io_…soy…el rey! —gritó, mientras se paraba en una de las mesas, con una manta como capa que sabrá Dios de donde había sacado—. ¡El rey, de _ez_te bar!

El de ojos claros negó con resignación. Si Lee era el rey de algo, él era la estrella de Jesucristo Superstar.

— ¡Y tod_oz_ son mis esclavos! —gritó, elevando un puño al aire. En seguida, sintió las escalofriante y turbadora mirada del Kage sobre él—. Ehm…tod_oz_ menos Gaara, pe_rro_ porque me caes bien, jo.

El hombre que había perdido se incorporó, tomando a Lee del cuello, mirándolo de forma tan fea que hasta podría haber tenido sharigan.

—Escucha, mocoso. Si hay algo que odiamos más que el jabón, es a los críos presumidos. Así que deja ya de echarnos en cara que ganaste…o verás —amenazó, tomándolo con más fuerza del cuello.

—… ¿ver qué? —preguntó, mirándole con interés.

—Pues… ¡pues verás!

— ¡Pe_rro_ ver qué hombre! Porque si es algo feo no qui_erro_ ver…—negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y sí, será algo feo!

El de verde suspiró.

—Ay no, me vas a sacar más fotos de tu hija con tu espo_za_…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos. ¿Había dicho…o que acababa de decir? Suspiró, incorporándose con tranquilidad, empezando a reunir arena de las masetas cercanas. Justo cuando terminó y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, la siguiente guerra ninja se había desatado en el bar. Y era de Leah…es decir, Lee contra todos.

— ¡Te voy a partir la cara, cejon!

— ¡Nunca me ganaran y tengo al Kazekage de _Z_una conmigo!

— ¡Pues yo no lo veo!

— ¡Apar_ec_erá cuando más lo necesite! O sea…cuando ya me esté cansando y me estén empezando a dar…él llega, no te impacientes…

—Ah, vale.

Gaara le dio un sorbo a su agua mineral. Pasaría un buen rato antes de eso.

* * *

Sasuke sintió como un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo izquierdo. Lo sabía. Y era que _lo sabía_. ¡Patético, totalmente patético! ¿Y le habían estado previniéndose de no provocar…esa…esa estupidez? Entrecerró los ojos, mirando esa 'cosa' con incredulidad.

—Y aquí está…la ira de Bob —Naruto se inclinó hacia el enclenque perrito, que parecía ser alguna especie de chihuahua muy feo. Temblaba más de la cuenta y les gruñía creyéndose la gran cosa. En el cuello, tenía una placa que ponía el nombre de "Ira". El Uchiha tuvo que contenerse para no meterle un patadón al animal—. He tenido que ir a desesperarla y ahora está molesta. ¿Desearían no haberla provocado, eh?

El azabache giró a mirarle, con el tic facial más fuerte que antes; rechinó los dientes.

—…pues sí, la verdad que acojona —murmuró Naruto, logrando que el Uchiha deseara golpearlo a él también.

* * *

Las personas se aglomeraban a su alrededor, mientras él continuaba con el cabello de Neji en una mano y el Hyuuga seguía propinando una lista de innumerables groserías en su contra.

— ¡…Y ASÍ ROMPERTE EL ANÉMICO TRASERO, TU, PEDAZO DE HIJO DE…!

Hizo un gesto. En verdad que Neji sabía muchas palabrotas. ¿Acaso Hinata también? No podía imaginarse a su compañera de equipo ventando la madre como lo estaba haciendo el castaño en ese momento.

—Pero que jovencita más grosera —murmuró una señora mayor entre la gente.

—Se ha perdido la decencia de ser una dama.

—Y tan bonita que es…

—…rica~…

— ¡OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO! —exclamó el Hyuuga, señalándoles. Lo último de lo que Kiba fue consciente, fue de Neji haciendo un montón de sellos con el Byakugan activado. Mierda, algo le decía que sus enfrentamientos de jalarse el cabello y abofetearse la cara se habían terminado.

—… _¡corran!_

* * *

Kankuro parpadeó, quince minutos después. No podía ser cierto; este tipo iba a ser el futuro esposo de Temari. Le miró incrédulo, mientras los tipos amarrados a su sombra solo deseaban suicidarse siguiendo los pasos de baile.

— ¿En serio Shikamaru? ¡en serio! —exclamó mirándole—. ¿De todas las coreografías existentes escoges _Triller_? ¡Estas demente! —gruño, señalándolo de mala forma. ¡Maldición! Ya no quedaba gente culta en esa aldea. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera preferido bailar algo de Glee?—. ¡Demente te digo!

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sin sentido, sin coherencia, sin razón. Random, Crack!, OoC. No sé si continuar esto conduce a algún lugar, pero bueno. Se actualizará más seguido, os juro, dejen de mandarme cartas-bomba a la casa. En el siguiente, las kunoichis en acción.

Gracias por leer, y por mandarme reviews amenazadores de que continúe o me mandarán a un sicario. Esos son los que más me animan a seguir.


End file.
